


Between Two Mountains

by fiddle_stix04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon compliant-ish, Catalena, F/F, Humor, Lots of sexy times, Mild Angst, Mountains, Polyamory, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/F/F, bottle episode, ski lodge, supercatcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 74,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix04/pseuds/fiddle_stix04
Summary: Lena runs off to her Metropolis ski resort to put Kara out of her mind. Across the globe, Cat's grueling schedule is no longer working to distract her from where she really wants to be, and as luck would have it, Carter has found the perfect vacation spot in Metropolis. But he needs a babysitter while on the slopes. Since Kara's powers are fritzing while she nurses her own despair, a vacation away from the demands of National City would be just the thing.
Relationships: Cat Grant/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 58
Kudos: 342





	1. Mountain Tops

**Author's Note:**

> This story is canon compliant-ish. I ignored a lot of season 4 and 5. It's easy enough to follow along. Thanks for reading!

It wasn’t at all affiliated with the Luthor name, which made it one of the most successful businesses Lena currently owned, in her opinion. She had gone back and forth on whether or not she should, in fact, tack her surname onto the ski resort. Ultimately, she decided against it because of her undying love for all things winter; it was just _hers_ , therefore, not tainted.

Lena was grateful that she had decided to call it the Metropolis Mountain Lodge and Ski Resort and keep her silent ownership just that. It meant that she could slip off to the lodge and no one would be expecting her. A slip-off was in order: it's what one does after finding out that your best friend has been lying to you - that the woman you secretly love has been lying. 

Just the thought made Lena’s eyes water. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing the tears to dissipate as the town car drove smoothly down the highway. Her company would run in her stead, and she’d work from the lodge when it was needed, but Lena really just required time off to reboot and immerse herself in her first love: fresh cold mountain air, miles of snow, and the warmth that comes with it. National City had zapped so much of her time that Lena had put the lodge on the backburner. Well, no more - for however long she’d be staying at the lodge, she’d make an effort. 

Fortified for the moment, she started a quick email to her heads of advertising and marketing. Lena would woo her (not so quaint, but homey) lodge once more, and actually enjoy herself and the work, she convinced herself with a nod. She had flown out of National City late two nights before, restless and haunted by that look on Kara’s face. That guilty look and the way she had struggled to string more than a series of apologies out over and over…

Lena’s eyes slipped closed against the pain before looking back out of the car’s window, angry that she allowed her thoughts to return to Kara without her permission. The previous day in Metropolis had been particularly bad. She had spent the day and night in a very expensive hotel suite, drinking her feelings as she stared out at the cityscape, heart breaking, while Otis Redding quavered in the background. 

When she had awoken in the morning, Lena promised herself that it would be the last time she’d cry over Kara. Instead, she would put the woman out of her mind. 

Lena had told Kara weeks ago that she didn’t want to speak. That she needed time. However, it wasn’t until landing in Metropolis that Lena let herself _feel_. And now she would throw herself into work at the lodge. It was something she so desperately, desperately desired as she fought off tears and the thick, overwhelming sadness that felt like it was about to suffocate her. 

Was this really the final straw? The thing that finally felt like she was beaten emotionally? Or maybe it had been compounded with the Lex stuff, as well? 

No, even as Lena thought it she dismissed it. Yes, Lex’s betrayals never stopped hurting, but it was far from surprising. People rarely surprised Lena. Kara, though, had sneaked in and shocked the hell out of her time and time again, until Lena had felt like her heart had been repairing itself. Like she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Light that had apparently been blinding. 

More tears rose to the surface. Lena fought them again, remembering her promise to herself. 

Luckily at that moment, the town car turned off the highway and onto the interstate that would take her to her lodge. She’d stop thinking about Kara and all the lying and betrayal and _feelings_ and throw herself into the lodge. 

With that in mind, Lena wrapped up her email and opened to start a new one. It was time to close off _that_ part of herself. 

Rolling down her window slightly, Lena took a deep breath of mountain air. 

~🔽~

Across the globe a few weeks later, Cat Grant sat in her temporary penthouse study, silently listening on an expensive couch as her youngest son gave a stunningly persuasive presentation on the reasons it was time to return to the states. Carter Grant, while enjoying seeing the world, wanted more time with his mother. Cat had conquered yet another feat and had jump-started school programs for young women in underdeveloped countries. She had dove, and had scored straight tens on her style, technique, and creativity: even the German judges were _wowed_.

Carter summarized, softly pleading to his mother to take a break from diving in order to just enjoy her newest successes. Honestly, he needn't work so hard to convince Cat: she was just so proud that his research was well thought out and thorough, and would’ve given in even if it hadn’t. Not only because she loved giving her son what he wanted, but because the thought of some time off sounded a bit brilliant. Work hadn’t been doing what it had done in the past. It used to be that she’d wake up, in pain on the ground - or whatever the boys in Washington considered “comfortable accommodation.” She would change the world all day long, and then fall asleep exhausted, only to do it all again the next day. 

But lately, the dreams had begun again and her mind was wandering during tasks. Maybe a vacation would shake the thoughts? Stop all _that_ before it got bad again. After all, what was the point of leaving National City if that old behavior came roaring back?

Cat bit her lip as her son continued to chatter on proudly. She covered her mouth with her fist to hide the behavior before Carter saw, knowing he’d catch the tell and grow concerned. He had no reason to be concerned. She was just tired. She had been working hard on and off for a while now, all over - the press secretary for a time, and back to kicking ass around the world. Cat fancied a few cocktails, a hot tub, non yurt-like or government living conditions, and obsessively _not_ thinking about what she told herself she wouldn't think about.

But what if a vacation led to more time to think about…

... _No!_ Cat promised herself. Carter asked for so little, Cat would easily agree. 

“I’m going to require a hot tub and cocktails,” Cat voiced, as she moved to get up off the far too smooshy couch - thank god she was in such great shape or she would’ve needed Carter’s help getting up. 

“I know _just_ the place!” Carter announced, a pleased note in his voice as he clicked on the next slide. Cat found herself again sinking into the disaster of white leather as she slipped her glasses back on to read:

“Metropolis Mountain Lodge and Ski Resort,” she said out loud, her nose wrinkling slightly - not exactly what she had in mind. Behind the font-happy emboldened name may as well have been a stock photo of any mountain ski lodge ever made. Carter was already onto the next slide. 

The photos of the inside, however, were slightly less stock. “You said hot tub and cocktails and this place has both!” Carter swore before clicking onto the next impressive slide. 

It was upscale. Cat-Grant-upscale. With a bit of Carter-Grant-downscale mixed in. Carter’s presentation, which Cat had previously thought had run its course, seemed to only hit its midway point. She was pretty sure she should’ve been allowed a bathroom break, but he seemed so excited and earnest as he clicked through more slides with more pictures of amenities for him, and luxurious touches for her. 

He could ski while she wrote and worked in the very VIP-like accommodations. He could play games in the game room while she indulged at the five-star spa. Meals would be exquisite and fit all their dietary needs. And the name: Metropolis Lodge and Ski Resort really was clever, because it was both lodge _and_ resort, depending on your tastes. You didn’t need to go offsite to get what you desired, so they could stay in their bubble for as long as they wanted - a swim? A movie? Solitude? It would be tentative, of course. Maybe a week or two, depending upon whether or not Cat’s mind started to wonder. 

It all looked really nice. Lovely even. And while it wasn’t a beach somewhere, Cat could allow this compromise easily. There was just one thing: “So, I’ll be at the spa, and writing in the lounge, and you’ll be playing games and skiing…” Cat knew she was onto something when she saw the delicate blush blooming across her son’s cheeks and his gaze swung to the opposite side of the room. She slid her glasses off and smirked. “Sounds like a lot of wonderful mother/son bonding.” 

Carter gave a huff and looked back guiltily. “Henry and Hannah are going,” he mumbled nervously. 

Cat smirked and adjusted herself on the couch to ensure she wouldn’t be swallowed alive by some designer-wannabes terrible life choice. “Henry and Hannah?” 

Carter gave another sigh. “They’re the Martin twins. The ones I did tennis with two summers ago. We’ve stayed in touch because of our graphic novel club. Their mom got an advertisement email about the lodge and it’s supposed to be this really fancy place. They’re having a family vacation there and they Zoomed me about it and said…”

Cat sat forward, with some difficulty, and cupped her cheek as she saw the vulnerability in her son’s eyes. “Said what, Carter?” she asked softly. 

“They said I should come! It sounded fun and I thought we could get a chance to be together. But I’m not crazy - you’re still going to want to work. This way we can do both!” 

Cat smiled because _this_ she fully believed. Her growing son still wanted to spend time with her - but he also had friends now. He wanted to see those friends, not just travel the world and live out of hotel rooms and yurts and have “experiences.” He wanted normal vacations, too. 

Cat’s smile retracted back into a smirk as she let him wiggle on the line for a moment. His presentation seemed to have another twenty or so slides - god help her, what had she created - and the current slide was on the lodge’s karaoke bar. The transition had actually dissolved from a swanky outdoor suite with a private balcony, complete with a small pool and hot tub, to an exuberant crowd cheering on a quartet. Probably a bachelorette party, Cat thought with an eye roll. Why her son had thought _karaoke_ was a positive to include in his presentation, she would make sure she’d know and make him see the error of his ways. But the view that had went along with that pool/hot tub balcony…

_And_ Carter would have friends? 

It really was a no-brainer. 

There was just one small issue, and Cat opened her mouth to tell her beautiful son, but before she could, he pulled a smirk of his own and clicked on the next slide. “I’ve already thought about that!” 

Cat stared at the next picture and felt the wind get knocked out of her and rushed back in all at once. 

“ _Shit_ ,” she whispered as she gazed up at a slide with a smiling picture of Kara Danvers. 

~🔽~

Kara was sitting on her feet on her living room couch, staring at the television without really seeing it. Next to her, Alex watched her baby sister continue to stare without seeing, not noticing the show they were watching - the same show they had been watching for hours.

She had been like this for weeks. 

Her sister had finally told her best friend she is Supergirl, and that’s when it all shattered. When Lena shattered. When Kara shattered. 

She hadn’t told Alex everything, but what Kara had managed to get out was that Lena had already known. She couldn’t make sense of much more of what her sister had told her. And since then, Kara hadn’t said much about the situation. Lena needed time and Kara wouldn’t betray her further - she had done enough to hurt her. 

Alex knew Kara did fly-bys to check on Lena as discreetly as possible. That both seemed to help and hurt. Alex always knew the nights when Lena was crying, because those were the nights Kara cried. At least Kara could have eyes on Lena to know she was okay physically. And then suddenly, Lena was gone and no one knew where she went - despite Kara and the DEO’s best efforts. Ever since then, her sister’s mood had gone from bad to worse. 

“Getting hungry?” Alex asked again. She had asked ten minutes prior, but her sister had either ignored her or hadn’t heard. 

Softly, Kara shook her head. “No,” she whispered back. Her appetite was gone. Her powers were fritzing like crazy. She wasn’t sleeping. Alex’s eyes swept to the newspaper that had sat on the coffee table for weeks, the front page with a picture of Cat Grant with the headline declaring her resignation as press secretary, and a question mark on her next moves. 

Sometimes she’d catch her sister looking at the cover, not really seeing, and more emptiness seemed to eclipse the blue of her eyes. 

“I’m getting tired, Alex,” Kara said after an hour of more silence. Alex nodded and pulled the blanket back, getting ready to stand. “I just keep losing people and I’m just so…” Alex froze and subtly got back under the covers - shocked that it seemed Kara was actually going to talk. “I think I’m going to go away for a little.” 

That surprised Alex more than anything. 

“What?” She turned away from the TV to stare at Kara and saw that her sister’s unseeing eyes were in the direction of the newspaper. 

Kara nodded wordlessly for a moment. “That seems to work...for some people. Going away.” 

But not her sister. Never. Kara always said that she wouldn’t run. Even when it was hard that she had to be there. “My powers aren’t even working properly, Alex. It’s probably safer if I do go away. Just a little time. Maybe see Clark?” 

Suddenly, Alex was nervous. “And CatCo?” 

Kara’s gaze sharpened and she hastily looked away from the newspaper and then at the TV screen. “I’ve already spoken to them.” 

Alex didn’t like the sound of that. “And this new CEO is just okay with -” 

“It’s fine, Alex,” Kara said, still not looking at her. 

Softly, Alex tapped her foot against her sister’s and gave her a small, sympathetic smile. “Well, I think it’s a great idea.” 

Kara hesitated for a moment, the line in between her brow sharpening. “You do?” 

Alex’s smile grew, almost playful. “Yeah. I think it sounds great. You haven’t had a vacation in a while. I’m jealous I can’t take one, too. I’m just a little too important to go,” she said lightly, looking away and back at the TV. It got the desired response, though. 

Kara scoffed. “I’m important!” Alex _uh huh-ed_ like she was placating her. “I’m Supergirl _and_ I won a Pulitzer!” 

Alex’s gaze was back on her, suddenly serious. “Hell yes you are, and you bet your ass you did! So if anyone deserves a vacation it’s you. You should take time off, have some fun, and come back here to cover the lunch shift.” 

Kara threw a pillow at her none too softly - for the sneaky peptalk and also for the small tease; because everyone _was_ a little nervous by the fact that Kara’s powers were acting up - all the yellow sunlight in the world didn’t seem to make any difference. But Alex would take the pillow shot and a million more to finally get a smile on her sister’s face. 

But for all her vacation talk, the subject seemed to drop after that night. Alex would bring it up periodically and Kara would change the subject or make weak excuses. 

Her mood soured again as well. 

Alex didn’t like to talk about Kara behind her back, but she was talking to everyone about what her thoughts were on the subject. What they thought Alex should do to help her sister. Kara was still going to work. Still going to the D.E.O. Still attending game nights. But sleep walking. 

Alex had had enough. She and Kelly had talked it over and while Kelly didn’t necessarily think beating her sister into happiness was going to work, Alex was _sure_ that it was at least the first step.

So the sisters stepped into the kryptonite-treated training room, Alex fixing the tape on her hand and contemplating Kara with narrowed, focused eyes. Her sister thought they were just sparring. Since her powers were fritzing, maybe getting back to the basics was the right move - or that’s what Alex had suggested. 

“Ready?” Alex asked as they squared off, her fists raised and face determined. Kara looked as disinterested as she typically did these days. “ _Okay_ ,” Alex whispered in her own head, ready to really hand it to Kara. 

Kara moved a little, eyes on her sister, fists barely raised. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Alex began, they were circling each other. Kara didn’t respond. “I think you should plan that trip _today_. Like we talked about. Not tomorrow, not-” Alex swung out her fist. 

But Kara’s phone rang the instant before. Kara had looked towards the sound a moment before Alex’s punch, causing her fist to swing wide, the momentum of her epic miss pulling her feet off-balance and causing her to stumble slightly. 

“This may be work, hold on,” Kara said, already moving towards her bag, completely unaware that her sister had almost pulled something in her attempt to “beat the happiness into her.” 

Alex’s arms dropped impotently to her sides and she looked around the room, subtly rubbing at her shoulder and making sure no one had witnessed her swing and a miss. Then she heard the gasp. Her head swung around to find Kara’s eyes comically wide and her lips almost smiling. “Is it Lena?” Alex asked, moving closer. 

Kara’s head slowly shook, but her eager expression didn’t change. At that, Alex was at a loss. There weren’t many people who could get _that_ look on her sister’s face, even when she was a happy ball of sunshine. 

Her phone was still ringing.

“Well who is it?” Alex asked in exasperation.

“It’s _Miss Grant_ ,” Kara breathed reverently.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up in amusement. And there was possibly the _only_ other person that could make Kara act like that. “Are you going to answer?” she asked with a laugh.

“I-I don’t know? Should I? What do you think she wants? Do you think she’s in trouble or needs something or-”

Alex grabbed the phone from her sister’s hands and answered before jabbing it to Kara’s ear.

“Hello?” Kara squeaked, nervous and caught off guard.

“Hi, Kara!”

Kara laughed lightly and covered her red face with her hand. “Carter...hi!” Alex frowned, but moved back and crossed her arms to watch how her sister’s entire disposition changed quite suddenly with just a phone call and the Grant name.

“I’m calling to say hi, and also ask you about that nanny service thing that we used a few years ago? Do you remember? Cause no one else does, of course, but mom _knew_ you’d remember, so we thought we’d call you! We’re going on this awesome trip to this really cool lodge and I wanted to have you come, but mom said I can’t just presume -”

“Let her breathe, Carter!” 

_Cat_. 

Or - Miss Grant, rather. 

Kara felt goosebumps and her eyes briefly closed as she bit her lip. Even now it still gave her a thrill to hear the woman’s voice. She had no idea where the Grants were, but in that moment, she felt close to Cat. Her smile expanded and she found herself sinking to the floor to sit cross-legged and really listen to whatever Carter was going on about - and of course, to listen to Cat.  
“Sorry, Kara, I’m a little excited.” 

“It’s quite all right, Carter. How can I help?” 

“My mom and I are going on a vacation together at this ski lodge just outside of Metropolis. My mom, of _course,_ is insisting on a nanny service - even though I’m a _way_ better skier than I was last time and no longer _need_ a babysitter to watch me ski!” he mentioned, obviously more for his mother’s benefit than Kara’s. “So anyway, since you worked so hard vetting the agency, I wanted to check with you about which one we used.” Carter said. 

Kara smiled widely. “Your mom just wants you to be safe, you know that. Especially since she wouldn’t step foot out on the slopes.”

“I’m a teenager, Kara, I hardly need a babysitter. It’s ridiculous!” Alex watched as Kara suddenly went very still, and then jumped off the mats on the floor, full of jittery nerves and excitement. “...My friends are going to be there, but mom said ‘they’re not good enough and I need a responsible adult who can keep me from breaking my neck’.”

Kara laughed freely, picturing Cat giving that very speech before she found herself cutting Carter’s monologue off with a beaming smile. “Carter! Your mom may not want to presume, but I was actually planning on taking a small vacation myself! What if I _did_ come with you, and that way we could go skiing together and your mom wouldn’t have to worry?”

“Really?” Carter asked, sounding almost as excited as Kara.

“Are you planning on going soon?”

“Next week! Kara, that would be so awesome!”

“What’s got you so excited, young man?” Kara heard Cat say from the background. By the sound of it, she had just reentered the room. There was some light shuffling on the other end of the phone and the distant sounds of Carter whooping, before Kara heard a low, “Hello, _Kara_.” Kara instantly felt her stomach warm and tighten and then swoop.

Alex watched as her sister’s smile grew tenfold as she blindly dropped back down onto the mat.

“Hello, Miss Grant,” Kara responded breathily.

“What has my son over the moon so suddenly?” she asked, the smile as clear as her question.

“I just…I, um…” Alex’s eyebrows shot up again at the giddy nervousness that was radiating off of Kara. She watched her sister take a deep breath before continuing. “I was just telling Carter that if you need a nanny for him, I offer up my services. I could be there as soon as Wednesday night!”

There was a long pause on the other line and Kara checked to make sure the call hadn’t gotten dropped. Kara was up off the floor again, pacing, _again_ .

“Is that so?” Cat eventually responded carefully.

“Well, I mean, if you’re okay with it, of course! It’s just that I was planning on taking some time to get away and with the holiday and everything coming up...and this would be a really good opportunity to have some fun and plus I didn’t have anyone to go on my vacation with and I would’ve probably have gotten super bored if I went anywhere by myself and-”

“That would be…,” Cat began, her words weighted, and Kara held her breath as she counted the beats, “acceptable,” she finally finished. 

Kara froze as everything finally caught up to her. “Really?” Cat didn’t sound like it was “acceptable.” She actually sounded like it was painful for her to agree. Kara thought that the days of Cat not letting her watch Carter were over. Maybe not? “Are you sure? Because I still have all the information for the nanny agency. I think I even still have it on my phone, so it wouldn’t be-”

“No. No, Kara...If. If you’re sure we’re not... _keeping_ you from anything or... I…would of course pay you-”

“Oh!” Kara interrupted, shaking her off as her butt slammed back to the mat. She was relieved that Cat seemed to really be okay with her accompanying them. “No need, honestly. You would be doing me a favor and-”

“Then I will be paying for the room and the equipment and meals and I don’t want to hear another word about it, Kara Danvers.”

Kara grinned widely. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Miss Grant.”

Cat cleared her throat. “Yes, well.” There was another long pause that had Kara checking her phone. Cat cleared her throat again. “Should I have a car waiting for you Wednesday to take you to the airport or will you…make your own travel arrangements?”

Kara’s whole body went rigid as she sucked in a breath. “Uh…I, um…guess I’ll make my own plans?” she said, feeling caught.

“ _Mmhm_ ,” Cat hummed, “I see.”

“But I can be there Wednesday night and we can play it by ear for how long I can stay? At least the long weekend - I have the time off for that much. Is that enough for Carter, or would you need someone after that because maybe I could see if-”

“We look forward to seeing you, Kara.” She quickly gave Kara the resort information and specifics. “Safe…flight.” And the line went dead. Kara dropped her phone, feeling like a changed woman already. 

Without a word to Alex - because, frankly, Kara had forgotten she was even there - she got off her butt for the last time and left the room in a daze. Was she dreaming?

For her part, Alex stood in the DEO’s training room alone, confused, but at least victorious. She didn’t even have to throw one punch - she wouldn’t be telling _anyone_ about the only punch she had thrown - to convince her sister to get out of town. And even better, Kara actually seemed excited. 

She quickly left the room to catch up with Kara and found her slowly making her way down the D.E.O’s halls, as though she were lost. “So…I guess you’re going away with the Grants?” Alex asked, trying not to smirk too widely.

“Skiing. Yeah. I guess so,” Kara answered in a daze, and then halted before turning to Alex, a slow smile spreading. “Wow. Oh!” Kara squealed as she jumped slightly. “I have to shop! I have to pack! Maybe I’ll ask Lena if -” 

There it was. She had forgotten. 

Seeing Cat’s name and hearing her voice had made Kara forget for a moment. She couldn’t call Lena to ask about skiing equipment. Because her best friend was nowhere to be found. And even if she was safe at home, she wanted nothing to do with Kara. 

Alex’s own smile dropped as she watched the fresh excitement crumble from her sister’s face. 

“Maybe I should-”

“No!” Alex interrupted, and then grabbed her sister’s arm to drag her into an empty room. Her face was stern, arms crossed, as she beared down on Kara. “No, Kara, you’re not canceling on the Grants. You are going and that’s final!” she said with a pointed finger, expression steely. 

Kara bit her lip, “Alex…” she drawled out, like she was all ready to roll out her excuses, but Alex was holding up her hand. 

“You hurt your friend. You made mistakes. Hell, I made mistakes with Lena, too! She’s been hurt. And I’m not going to lie to you, Kara, she may never get over this.” Kara’s eyes began to well with tears. “But you _can’t_ go on like this! Someone very important to you called and asked you to spend time away, skiing and...and” Alex said, grappling for the right word, “having _fun_! Fun, no drama. Just get away for a little while. Get caught up with Cat and Carter. Take a long weekend! At least a few days. That’s an order! And after that, maybe you’ll have some clarity.” 

Kara wiped a tear away. “I just hurt her so badly, Alex” 

“I know,” she agreed, then her tone softened. “I _know_. But you can’t do anything else right now except respect her wishes. Go skiing with the Grants. Maybe you can stay an extra few days if you can convince CatCo it’s a working trip: you can wrangle an interview out of Cat,” Alex said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Kara laughed lightly. “I’m not sure the hotel’s bar has enough alcohol to facilitate _that_. But it’s worth a shot.”

Alex’s face got serious when she saw her sister’s expression. “At the very least, Kara, you need to get your powers in check.” 

“I know!” Kara said, choking back tears before leaning in to hug her sister. Alex gave her sister a soft smile and then squeezed her closer, all the while begging that this trip would be the answer Kara so desperately needed. 

~🔽~

Carter Grant didn’t want to waste any time in Metropolis not at the resort. So only two days after locking down Kara, he was packed and waiting for Cat at the door to their hotel. 

“You do understand there will be no skiing until Kara arrives?” Carter rolled his eyes and nodded. “Then let us away,” Cat intoned, suddenly more excited for the trip than she had been previously. She really wanted to spend time with Carter, obviously. But the idea of relaxing, of sitting in front of the gorgeous wintery view with a warm mug of hot chocolate, in her comfiest sweater, made Cat feel nostalgic and at home.

And then there was Kara. 

She _did_ want to see Kara. Very much so. And that went in the pro _and_ con category for this trip. 

Hours later, “Miss Grant, right this way,” the concierge at the Metropolis Mountain Lodge and Ski Resort smiled, gesturing for both Grants to follow the bellhop to their room. As always, Carter was caught up in everything around him, taking note of the warm, rustic nods of the modern resort, and the many amenities it had to offer. Nevermind the breathtaking view; there were windows everywhere, showing off. 

“On the ground floor you will find the game room, our casual dining restaurant, and the bar,” the bellhop explained to the Grants as they took the elevator to the resort’s modest eighth floor penthouse. “The gym, pool, spa, and ski rentals are all located on the lower ground floor. And our more upscale restaurant is located on the roof terrace. That closes at ten sharp and requires reservations.” 

Cat smiled mildly at the young woman as she pushed the cart weighted down with their luggage. The penthouse suite was luxurious with its three bedroom, two baths, full living area, and balcony hot tub - no pool on this balcony, Cat noted with a pout.

“If there is nothing else, Miss Grant?” the young woman asked after depositing the luggage in the appropriate rooms. 

Cat smiled and offered a tip before turning to the breathtaking floor-to-ceiling windows. She could just make out skiers in the distance and immediately felt the stress roll away. “I think we have all we need, thank you,” she said, dismissing the bellhop.

Cat didn't get much time to relax before Carter was urging her out the door and downstairs to the game room. Whether it was video games, old school arcade games, skeeball, air hockey, or a pool table, the Metropolis Mountain Lodge had it all. 

Cat ordered her long-awaited hot chocolate and sat back in a comfy leather chair while Carter moved from game to game in the near-empty room. Cat’s gaze drifted to another floor-to-ceiling view of the slopes, content to watch skiers zip down and ride the lift back up - rinse and repeat. While she had absolutely zero desire to be out there amongst them, she loved to watch. In that moment she was annoyed at herself for not originally even considering a setting like this. Why a tropical island? 

Maybe because this really did feel like home, and lately Cat has needed to feel out of sorts - out of her element, all in order to not fall back into bad habits. Well, Cat thought wryly, no matter, now that Kara would be joining them. She was so immersed in her thoughts and the view, she wasn’t even aware she was being watched. 

When Lena had gotten the call that Cat Grant had checked in, she decided it was time for a break from her seemingly nonstop work. Over the last few weeks when she wasn’t checking in with LCorp, Lena had been throwing herself into the lodge - spamming the rich and powerful all over the country to lure them to her tiny lodge. However, Cat Grant’s appearance gave Lena the first real reason to move out from behind her desk.

Typically if there was a VIP guest, Lena would make herself scarce, no matter the guest in question. However, Cat Grant was more than just a legend to Lena, and went beyond an inspiration; Cat Grant was that mythical unicorn that Lena wanted in her orbit. For so many reasons, truth be told, and not just because Kara spoke so highly of the woman, although that was certainly a very, very large reason that - 

_Kara_. 

Lena shook her head to clear her friend from her thoughts and considered, instead, the woman before her. Cat looked relaxed, Lena was pleased to see. The petite woman was in the squishiest, most comfortable brown leather chair, her heels kicked off and her stockinged feet tucked underneath her legs. The cream sweater she wore over her leggings dwarfed her frame, making her appear right at home in the lodge. For now, Cat just seemed at peace gazing at the white landscape and out into the distance. Lena could practically hear the excitement coming from the skiers, and wondered if Cat could as well, hence her soft smile. 

“Excuse me,” a voice asked softly. Cat didn't stir, so Lena flicked her gaze from the woman to glance at the boy in front of her who was almost eye level. He was offering a wary smile, his eyes going from her to the floor and back again nervously. “Do you work here, ma’am?”

Lena liked him immediately. He was so obviously Carter Grant, but she saw a great deal of herself in his social behaviors that her heart warmed. Always being in the public eye as a child, but hating every minute of it made being a Luthor challenging. It _still_ made it challenging, of course. And clearly Carter felt the same dread at new interactions. The difference between she and Carter, was that Lillian had forced Lena to put on a bright smile despite her discomfort. Carter, it seemed, wasn’t put through the same uncomfortable paces. Cat let him be himself. It also warmed Lena to the woman. 

“I do work here,” she smiled, happy to fib. “Are you finding everything?” she asked, sweeping her arm out to indicate the room at large before folding them behind her back. Cat was still entranced by the outside world, so Lena decided Carter would be her main focus. 

She watched his brow furrow thoughtfully before turning to one arcade game in particular. “I’m not really sure how that one works,” he mumbled. 

“Ah,” Lena smiled wider, taking the short walk to the game that looked more like a large metal box standing up on its side, with a very small, 1980’s-style screen and controllers on its front. “That’s because it’s a one-of-a-kind, homemade arcade game,” Lena informed the boy, and watched his expression turn awed. Her smile broadened. “It takes a certain kind of person to be able to play.” 

“No way!” he breathed, his excitement contagious. Lena laughed and started the game, very aware that every second Carter was getting closer, his focus mirrored his mother’s. “Did you build this?” Carter asked, eyes riveted as the formulas, numbers, and shapes that appeared on the screen. 

Lena nodded. “I was around your age when I started programming,” she explained, already knowing that Carter would be one of the rare few at the lodge who would enjoy playing, and perhaps, best her game. “My brother had the concept, and I spent most of my childhood building this in between my studies.” 

“That’s so cool,” Carter gushed. 

Lena laughed and gave up the reins happily to the boy. “I like taking things apart and putting them back together,” she whispered conspiratorially.

He matched her grin, eyes shining. “Me too!” he eagerly agreed, already getting the hang of the complexities of the space-inspired game that required mathematical formulas to advance. “I got in trouble when I took apart my mom’s hair dryer.” 

Lena smirked and nodded. “Imagine taking apart your father’s Porsche.” 

Carter looked away from the game to gape at Lena. “You must have been grounded for forever!” 

Lena chuckled. “If he were alive, I’m sure I’d _still_ be grounded.” 

“I wonder what he’d think of you taking apart his company as you have,” Cat said, smirking slightly as she wrapped a protective arm around her son’s shoulders. 

Lena was slightly taken aback by Cat’s sudden entrance, but was pleasantly surprised by how unflappable the woman seemed. She gave Cat a wide, shy smile and bowed her head in silent acknowledgement that Cat Grant, of course, knew exactly who Lena was, despite the fact that Lena’s face was free of her usual makeup and tailored outfits. 

Carter glanced up between the two women, noticing that his mother was suddenly wearing her Reporter Face, and that his new friend looked slightly bashful. “Do you know each other?” 

Lena smiled down at him before giving Cat a slightly predatory smirk. “Your mother and I have never been _formally_ introduced, although it has always been a hope of mine that our paths would cross, eventually. I actually bought CatCo after your mom-”

“And then turned around and sold it to trash,” Cat cutoff, still looking playful, probably for her son’s benefit more than Lena’s, she thought, with an internal sigh. Her head really must be in a blender if this exchange hadn’t even occurred to her. 

Again, Lena acknowledged Cat’s words with a slight nod of her head. “Don’t worry, I put all the necessary legal jargon in place to secure it. I just needed to step away, and required a good placeholder. When I’m ready, I’ll either take it back or make sure it passes to the right hands.” Lena’s chin jutted forward confidently as her stare remained locked with Cat’s. 

After a moment of Cat’s careful examination, she _hmm_ ed as though she didn’t buy a word of it, or maybe she did, but didn’t approve, or thought Lena weak for her methods. Owning CatCo right now couldn’t be helped, though. Lena would not make the right decisions. She gave it to someone who didn’t read the fine print, who had jumped at the chance to buy it, who would amp sales - for better or worse - and get bored easily when Lena was ready to get it back. They were old friends, and while no longer as close as they used to be, Lena felt comfortable asking Andrea for this favor. And when Lena was able to make a rational decision where Kara Danvers was concerned... 

The telltale signs of Lena’s game ending sounded, and Carter’s full attention was back to both women. “I’m Carter Grant,” he said, not picking up on the tension. Lena forced herself to put her previous thoughts into a box and turn to the young man. 

After all, she was charmed. He was this perfect little Cat Grant - only, the one Cat didn’t often show people, Lena surmised. She gave him an involuntary beaming smile. “Carter, it’s lovely to meet your acquaintance. Lena Luthor.” She could tell he recognized the name, and his expression grew impressed. No sign of judgement. She then turned to his mother and offered Cat her hand. “Miss Grant.” 

Cat observed her for a moment before smirking, not bothering with the proffered hand. “This is quite the surprise, Miss Luthor; I would’ve brought my dictaphone if I had ever considered the Metropolis Mountain Lodge and Ski Resort’s infamous silent partner was also the games coordinator. And please, call me Cat. I _insist_ ,” she hissed, as though being called “Miss Grant” was unacceptable. Which was strange, Lena thought, because Kara has called her “Miss Grant” fairly regularly. 

Lena nodded, though, and let her hand fall with another twitch of her lips - she wasn’t even sure why she bothered trying to shake Cat’s hand, maybe she just wanted to touch some part of the woman to make sure she was real? Human? But she was still a germaphobe. “I’ll call you Cat when you call me Lena.” 

Cat only smirked in reply. It caused Lena’s eyebrow to quirk, because that smirk was almost flirty, as was the once over she was currently giving Lena. 

_Interesting_. Unexpected. Welcome. Something in Lena stirred like a deep longing. 

Lena was hardly surprised Cat Grant knew of her silent partnership - Lena had done her research and knew not much escaped the woman’s keen focus. But having a battle of wits was not a game Lena was interested in playing; and she was fairly sure she’d come out the lessor - not that it wouldn’t be fun. She just wasn’t in fighting shape at that very moment. Later, though. That thought excited Lena, much like the potential for flirting and more. 

Instead of trading jabs, Lena directed her next words to Carter. “I’m glad you’re enjoying the game, Carter. If you ever wanted to lose spectacularly, I’d be happy to play you.” 

Carter’s face lit up in reply, obviously liking the challenge. “Cat, I have _zero_ interest in giving an interview - in fact, I’d very much appreciate it if no one knew that I was here and that this is my lodge. But I would be delighted if you’d join me for dinner during your stay. That is,” Lena gave Carter another glance, “if your very handsome date would allow.” 

Cat obviously appreciated the effort Lena was making with Carter, and Carter, Lena could tell, was comfortable with her. So Lena was hoping that she could actually share some time with Cat, picking her brain, finding out everything the woman had been up to lately. 

“Well-” Cat began, but Carter was already jumping in. 

“Sure! My friends will be here later today so you can do that while we hang out. Or,” Carter said, turning to his mother, “You can wait until Kara gets here.” 

At the name, both women seemed to freeze. 

“Kara?” Lena asked, the smile melting right off her face. She could not believe it was that complicated and all that simple. She suddenly felt trapped. 

Carter was jumping in again, “Yeah, Kara Danvers. She’s my friend,” Carter mentioned, pride evident in his tone, before his attention waned and he turned back to Lena’s game.

As Lena tried to control her breathing, Cat found herself biting her lip and reconsidering yet again - she had been doing that ever since Kara had made the offer of her services. 

Could Cat _really_ do this? Be around Kara? And for _fucks sake_ , what has made Cat listen to her son and _not_ get Kara her own hotel room? “It will be fine, mom, we’re getting a suite! She can stay with us!” 

What the hell did he know?

Although…

Now that Lena Luthor was around, it wasn’t like she and Kara had to spend time with one another. During the day Kara would be with Carter. And when she wasn’t zipping around doing whatever it was that Kara didn’t want Cat to know she did, she could spend her time with her friend _Lena_ . Perfectly hot and brilliant and rich and sexy and well-traveled and talented _Lena_. Lena I’m-So-Hot Luthor that I make people flirt with me even when they don’t mean to. 

Of _course_ Cat knew Kara and Lena were friendly. 

Okay, Cat thought with a huff and an eyeroll, they were more than friendly. They were friends. From Cat’s digging - it didn’t require any extensive digging, however, which made Cat’s lip curl even further - it appeared Lena Luthor was a regular visitor of both Kara Danvers and Supergirl’s routine. Hackles rising slightly, Cat offered a bland smile, suddenly knowing that a dinner would be an excellently bad idea, as attractive and fascinating as the woman may be. 

But, as Cat’s jealousy fog started to clear and she actually took in the woman across from her, Lena seemed to be leveled by the news of Kara’s impending arrival. 

Leveled. 

Cat watched Lena’s face and the woman seemed almost unsteady on her feet like they would simply slip out from underneath her at any moment. 

“Carter, darling?” Cat asked, her son already absorbed back into Lena’s homemade game. 

“ _Hmm_?” he asked, distractedly. 

“Miss Luthor and I are going to have a quick chat over there if you need us.” Without waiting for a response from anyone - which was a good thing, because none was forthcoming - Cat took the sleeve of Lena’s off-the-shoulder soft blue, woolen sweater and dragged her over to where she had been sitting when she had caught sight of the CEO speaking to her son. 

Before both women were even sitting, a helpful woman in an apron was at their side with a tray and a smile. “Would you care for another hot chocolate, Miss Grant?” 

“Two, please,” Cat asked before turning to look over the landscape. She was suddenly reminded of that fateful day in her yurt in the middle of nowhere when the yearning for current events and news of the outside world - read: Kara - became so great that Cat snuck into the yurt of one of the doctors on location to borrow - some would call it stealing, but it’s not if you give it back, eventually - his tablet. 

More than a feature, it was like a diptych of beauty on CatCo’s media page, both pictures of Lena: the first had Kara in conversation with the woman, the pair in long gowns and warm, secret smiles. The other picture was of Supergirl with Lena, the superhero’s arms around Lena, in the middle of saving her life, Lena’s eyes gazing up at the hero reverently while Supergirl peered down, looking relieved and enamoured. Innocent coverage of an event, that was devastating to Cat. 

It became a sort of sweet torture, but Cat smuggled in her own electronics to keep track. It became very apparent that in her absence, Kara had found another business mogul to idolize and Supergirl another lightningrod to protect. 

And _damnitall_ , Cat currently thought as she sat next to the woman, she could completely understand because Lena Luthor was every bit as alluring and enrapturing as she had been millions of miles away in a canvas yurt in the middle of nowhere. Who casually wears black leather pants at a freaking mountain lodge and manages to make it look effortless? Her dark hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail that somehow looked sophisticated. Her makeup was almost nonexistent. She looked far too sexy and Cat felt her focus slipping. 

She took a long, deep breath - because really, she was sure there had to be something to hate about the woman - and turned. “Carter’s friends arrive in an hour or so, and their parents so generously offered to keep all three children occupied this evening. Clearly mummy and daddy have a good herbalist.” No answer came, not that Cat was surprised. “Dinner would be lovely this evening.” 

The waitress arrived just then with their hot chocolate - even faster than she had the first time, probably a perk of being with the owner, which is ridiculous: doesn’t she know who Cat is?

Cat just drank her hot chocolate and watched the skiers in the distance. Not long after, her peaceful silence was interrupted by the sound of sputtering. She looked over to see Lena wiping at her mouth and the woman who had brought the hot chocolate rushing to clean up the area. 

“Jesus, Cat, a little warning there was alcohol in this!” Lena said, waving away the young waitress, but taking the towel to clean up her chair and pants. 

Cat just shrugged. “I thought that’s what a hot chocolate was.” 

~🔽~

Cat wasn’t the only one having second thoughts about dinner. Lena was very aware of how she had behaved earlier, and knew Cat understood that it had everything to do with Kara. And then there was Kara’s impending presence. Should Lena just take the first flight out immediately? Yes, yes she should. 

In the safety of her office, Lena was making plans to not only leave the lodge, but Metropolis. She had a feeling that it would be too tempting for Kara to not track her down in Metropolis when she was so close. So even though she wasn’t mentally prepared to fly, she made the arrangements. Her crew would be ready first thing in the morning. 

The morning, which would give her plenty of time to have dinner with Cat. 

Lena sighed as she set her phone down and spun slightly in her chair. She turned fully to face the picturesque view of the slopes. It was much darker, but there were still people trying to make the most of what little light was left to them with the help of the floodlights. 

It wasn’t really a choice, was it? Cat Grant, _the_ Cat Grant was asking her to dinner and Lena had the opportunity to sit with the woman one on one. 

_And_ …

There was this sick little voice in her head that didn’t make her feel very good, but it was there nonetheless - Kara would know. She’d find out that Lena had been there, spent time with Cat, and then left. 

Lena bit her lip and spun back towards her desk, already angry with herself. She didn’t want Kara to hurt like Lena hurt. Carter, she was sure, would say something to Kara if Cat didn’t. Should Lena lie to him to spare Kara’s feelings? She could tell him she had suddenly been called away, back to LCorp…

It wouldn’t work. Kara would absolutely see through that, of course. 

Rubbing her eyes before slowly getting to her feet, Lena considered her options: leave and hurt Kara or stay and hurt herself?

Like that was ever really a question. But to be safe, she’d sleep on it: her crew wouldn’t mind the sudden cancelation if that was her ultimate plan. 

Hours later, Lena was taking her private elevator to the roof of the lodge to the fancier of the two restaurants on location. Kara would love them both, Lena thought, and also the food carts and kiosks…

Why did the woman’s approaching arrival feel like both a nightmare and a dream come true? 

Cat was already waiting in the restaurant, at a secluded table. The restaurant would be closed in an hour, but not for them. Even so, Lena had arrived twenty minutes earlier than they had suggested. Cat was almost done with her whiskey and her sharp golden eyes swept up once Lena was through the elegant glass doors of the room - those eyes, Lena noted, were _very_ appealing. Cat was very appealing. She had dressed up for the occasion, not as casual as she had been earlier, wearing a soft yellow dress that looked form-fitting from behind the table where the whole look escaped Lena. 

Even from across the room, Lena could see how the dress brought out different flecks in Cat’s eyes, hair slightly curly, makeup understated - with the exception of the attention to her mouth: yeesh, Lena thought with arousal. Lena was reminded of Cat’s earlier flirting, and felt her own gait stutter slightly with anticipation. 

That flirting was the reason Lena had also wanted to make an effort - despite everything. It was Cat Grant, afterall, but instead of her usual plan to intimidate or prove herself, Lena felt the need to continue with what she had started earlier. Her makeup was still lightly applied, hair down and flowing as to be more approachable, and her dress less severe than usual. Sexy, of course. And expensive. But Lena had dressed with the idea of Cat’s eyes on her. Just as they were in that moment. 

As their gaze held, Cat looked surprised for a moment, then impressed as Lena approached. Cat snapped her fingers and a server appeared carrying a whiskey for Lena as well. Lena accepted it and thanked the server by name before giving the glass an appreciative sniff as she took her seat at the table across from the woman. Cat Grant certainly did her homework. 

“You’re surprised to see me,” Lena concluded by way of greeting, giving the woman a knowing smile over the tumbler. 

Cat only smirked back and finished her drink before taking the new one the server was handing her. “I’ve seen that haunted look before,” she commented once the server had vanished. 

“In the mirror?” Lena asked without thinking. 

Cat’s smirk grew, pleased that this time Lena appeared to be in the mood to spar. “I _have_ been married four times.” 

Lena’s face took on a look of complete surprise. 

“Oh, don’t look so shocked. A woman my age can try on many new things.” 

Lena shook her head. “No, no,” she began, placing her drink down and picking up a menu that she had hand-selected, and therefore, didn’t require beyond a prop, “The marriages I knew about. Having feelings was the news,” Lena finished and directed her attention to the entrees section of the limited menu, knowing the punch landed. 

And _god_ that felt good. It must be what Kara feels like when she spars with her cousin. Because she didn’t want to hurt Cat, but Lena had been nice for a very long time, and right now she didn’t feel like being nice. Yes, sparring sounded like a good idea. 

Cat chuckled and folded her arms, enjoying Lena even more than she thought she would. She wanted to keep the playful, yet, sharp tone going. “My. You are _nervous_ for her to come, aren’t you? What has happened to make sweet Kiera so very mad at the only good Luthor?” Cat smirked over her drink, feeling like each moment of this exchange was foreplay. 

Lena had known the fishing expedition was coming and she tried so very hard to school her features, but she couldn’t help how her face twitched slightly. 

“ _Ahhh_ ,” Cat cooed, eyes bright, elbows suddenly on the table and her eyebrows arching high above her signature glasses, her own menu now lay forgotten. “Little Miss Perfect has wounded the Big Bad Wolf?” 

Lena forced herself to remain calm. How had Kara dealt with this woman for as long as she had? Sweet, sensitive Kara. And Lena was an equal! Well - did Cat Grant view _anyone_ as her equal? Lena could only imagine what barbs Cat had hurled on a daily basis - the insights she had had plus that silver tongue? However, Lena was raised to absorb hits like these, and could tell that, while they certainly hit personally, Cat was trying to get answers about earlier without the heart-to-heart neither of them wanted. 

“Yes,” Lena managed, seeing a different tactic; one that she knew would steer Cat clear of her current questioning. Lena lightly tossed her menu onto the table and folded her arms as she appraised Cat, leaning back in her chair to show the woman her words were serious. “Kara hurt me very badly, and I do not wish to return the favor. So, in the interest of respecting Kara, let's both drop it.” 

Cat’s elbows slid off the table the moment her eyes rolled as her lips pursed. “Spoilsport,” she mumbled and then picked up her menu again, even more intrigued than before. Not just because she wanted information on Kara. How had Lena Luthor been hurt by Kara? Sweet Kara Danvers? 

Cat’s mind started to whirl with the possibilities. And, grudgingly, she had to admit, she was growing even more impressed with Lena: protecting Kara _was,_ in Cat’s opinion, a personality trait. She respected it as much as the direct answer she had received telling her to butt out. Especially how Lena’s green eyes had flashed and that jaw had tightened in such a way that Cat’s eyes couldn’t stray for long. Even if her pout lingered. 

Lena took in Cat’s petulant features and trapped a smile as she saw, in her mind’s eye, Kara’s own fond smile as she dealt with yet another one of Cat Grant’s child-like tantrums. 

But the fact that she was so willing to let the topic go, for _Kara_ , warmed her to Lena even further. On paper, there were many things Lena quite liked about Cat Grant. She would use this dinner to discover more. 

After the server came and went with their dinner orders and refills, both women held their drinks and studied one another.

Lena began. 

“May I ask what you’ve been up to since tendering your resignation with the White House?” 

The question seemed to bore Cat, but to Lena’s surprise, she answered. “Soon to be announced, but my school project will be launched in the upcoming months. I’m sure you remember?” 

Lena’s face lit up. “That’s something you were getting funding for originally, correct? Before President Marsdin asked you to be press secretary?” 

“ _Hmmm_ ,” Cat confirmed with a hum, taking a sip of her drink and eyeing her. “You received my thank you note for your donation?” 

Lena laughed and leaned back in her seat. “I seem to recall it saying something about not destroying _your_ city, _your_ hero, _and your_ assistant. I don’t really remember much of a ‘thank you,’ however.” 

“Then I suppose it was really just a note,” Cat shrugged, unconcerned. “But it’s the thought that counts,” Cat said, eyes twinkling. 

Lena’s smile only grew, and she couldn’t help but laugh again, getting more comfortable in Cat’s playful stratosphere. “I’m just glad that the Luthor money could do some good. As I’m sure you’re aware, STEM programs are my passion, and seeing opportunities world-wide and in underprivileged locations gives-”

“ _Well_ , I see why you and she are friends: Keanu just developed a cavity listening to that rant,” Cat drolled. Internally, however, Cat felt her stomach squirm at the similarities she was seeing between Kara and Lena. It was annoyingly attractive. Lena _was_ good. Her tone was so sincere. You could practically feel her repentance for her family’s atrocities. The way the green of her eyes seemed to shine with passion. The sharp intelligence. The ruby red of her lips. 

Normally, a statement like that would annoy Lena - on Kara’s behalf and her own. But, Cat was, after all, the person who worked her ass off begging for money all over of the world, researching endlessly about the needs of the undereducated in each country, locations with the greatest needs, and the endless scope and magnitude...and to top it all off, stayed on site, in a freaking _yurt_ , to see the projects through. Cat was hardly a one-percenter. 

Lena couldn’t know the whole story, but between the press and Kara, she could tell that Cat’s passion project hadn’t been easy or smooth-sailing. Here Cat was telling Lena she had achieved her goal. Therefore, Cat Grant could act like what she had accomplished was much ado about nothing, but Lena saw through that bullshit. And through her bored demeanor. 

She waved her hand impatiently at Cat and offered her a smirk to show that she didn’t believe her humility. “You talk about her a lot, you know?” Lena said conversationally, but looked away as she considered, “but you don’t say her name.” Cat dug her knuckles into her temples and glanced around the emptying restaurant with another hum. Lena smirked at the hit. “Would you prefer we _didn’t_ talk about Kara? That’s surprising. Isn’t she due to be your guest here in two days’ time?” 

“She’s the _help_ ,” Cat offered casually, hands dropping to her sides, but the emphasis seemed more of a reminder for herself than anything else. Her respect for Lena Luthor grew. _How annoying_ , Cat thought. “She’ll be here for Carter and nothing more.” 

“Yes, a Pulitzer Prize winning babysitter. Does that give her an additional dollar an hour from Cat Grant, or will she go back to the poverty line as she did when she was your assistant?” Lena asked, enjoying the smirks that would twitch at Cat’s lips each time she fought. 

Cat leaned back and tossed her hair, “Please, I think one year I offered Kara more money and she may have even talked me out of it?” Cat asked, genuinely sounding baffled now. “I don’t know, there was a lot of blushing and stuttering.”

Lena couldn’t help it, she laughed at that, because she really could picture it. “I sincerely hope you paid her regardless.” 

Cat shrugged and looked around the room, trying to ignore the memory of Kara’s cuteness, and the way Lena’s laugh made her feel: it all suddenly felt tied up together.

Lena could tell that the woman did not want to talk about Kara, but had been called on it, so she would. Now that Lena had challenged her, she couldn’t _not_ talk about Kara, either, even though it was partly killing her -

\- partly healing…she didn’t really have anyone in her life these days. Jess would find it a little strange if Lena just started talking to her about Kara. 

“She’s told me a great deal about you,” Lena went on, sipping her drink, thinking back fondly. It was impossible not to have a crush on Cat Grant from afar, but Kara had made that respect more three dimensional. And it also had made Lena hate Cat a little: Kara had been slightly _too_ complimentary, sometimes. All warranted, turns out. 

Cat rolled her eyes and dangled her own drink before taking a small sip, perhaps, like Lena, cautious of drinking too much before dinner had yet to arrive. “Did she tell you how much CatCo means to me and how excited I am that some two-bit trash now owns it?” 

Lena smirked, “I told you, it’s protected.” 

“But you couldn’t own it right now?” Cat asked suspiciously, and with a great deal of sarcasm. 

“That’s right,” Lena confirmed, smelling a trap. But that _smirk_. It was hard to pass up stepping into the land mine when the bait was so very appealing. 

“ _Hmmm_. Too much responsibility suddenly?”

“Something like that,” Lena offered back.

“Before, when you were still in the middle of rebranding your company and half your family was trying to kill you, _then_ was the perfect time to own a media conglomerate, but now, far too busy?” she asked, palm against her cheek as she batted her eyelashes. 

Lena sucked her teeth to hide her own smile. Cat was good. Time to volley. “Half my family is _always_ trying to kill me. Besides, you didn’t seem to care who was going to buy it when Morgan Edge was the buyer. Or were you hoping to make it marriage number five with the likes of him?” 

Just then, dinner appeared and Cat sat back in her chair to allow the servers room to crowd their table - both women holding eye contact with each other all the while, a ghost of a smile on their lips. 

Once they were alone, the atmosphere thick - thick with what, was the question - Cat unrolled her silverware. “I see,” she smirked, glancing at her lap as she covered her skin-tight knee-length dress with her cloth napkin. “You sold the company out of payback.” Cat was starting to piece together what had happened with Lena and Kara. 

Lena scoffed, even though it felt too close to the truth. “Payback? For what? From whom?” 

Cat acted busy with her meal, her tone casual. “You found out about _Kara_ ,” Cat stressed the name to prove she could say it, “she didn’t tell you her secret, and your feelings are hurt. So you had to sell the company she worked at as payback.” 

Everything stopped for Lena. 

She felt lightheaded and sick like that time she had been held up by her throat. 

Her mouth was dry and she saw black spots. 

While the restaurant barely housed a dozen other diners - none seated anywhere close to their private VIP section - the rushing sound of every noise bombarded Lena’s ears as she felt pinpricks stab at her eyes. 

Cat’s lips twitched, this time in shame. It had been a stab in the dark. She had assumed, considering the years of friendship and how close they were, that Lena had known about Supergirl. There were only so many ways that _Kara_ could hurt someone. Considering that Lena gave Kara’s Pulizer introduction, it couldn’t be the Lex stuff. Really...there could only be the _one_ thing that would bruise their friendship.

Cat dropped her knife and fork onto the heavy China before leaning forward earnestly, her words rushed and hissed. “Well she didn’t tell me either! In _fact_ she actively lied to me! So, get in line, lady!” Cat said, her tone tough-love but her eyes were soft, knowing she took the game too many steps too far. Like usual. 

Lena swallowed down another lump of grief with the help of a gulp of scotch and watched as Cat literally shooed away a server. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lena eventually answered, trying her very best to pull herself together. There was only one thing Cat could be alluding to. While she was hurt, she couldn’t do that to Kara. She was new to the secret, and she wouldn’t be the one that gave it up and jeopardize Kara or Supergirl. 

“Oh come off it, Lena,” Cat said, digging into her meal again, slightly aggressively now. She was still hurt, after all this time, that Kara never confided in her, irrational as it may be. “I’ve known for awhile. And I would never expose her as Supergirl.” 

There it was: the confirmation. Lena sucked in a gasp, how casually Cat had said it, and stared at the woman.

Cat continued. “I would never endanger her. And let’s be honest,” Cat went on, catching Lena’s troubled gaze, then, “Exposing Supergirl puts us all at risk. But I wouldn’t do that to _her_ . Not _her_. And it’s obvious you found out. What else could split up your friendship?” Cat shrugged and went back to her duck, now taking small, careful bites. 

Lena had yet to touch her kale and beet risotto. “What -” Was all Lena could manage to say. 

“For the love of…” Again, Cat dropped her fork and addressed Lena. “Is this really why you’re not talking to her? You found out and you’re mad she didn’t tell you?” Lena could only shake her head, hoping she could shake away this entire exchange, night, meeting - _everything_.

Cat sighed and placed her napkin onto the table before pushing away, the wheels of the comfortable chair easily sliding across the dark hardwoods. Lena watched as Cat moved around the table and took the chair next to her, scooting in closely on the heels of her shoes - she had been right, the yellow dress was skin-tight and looked far too good. It was enough of a shock - the sudden desire Lena felt - to help her collect herself a little. When she glanced around the restaurant, no one seemed to be paying attention to them. 

“It was only a matter of time before you found out about her. You were too close to one another.” Lena just looked back, searching Cat’s eyes for a way to deny this or ignore it, but she couldn’t find a way to be convincing right now. “Did you find out before she told you?” Cat asked, her face very serious as she took the woman in and saw how much this was costing her. Lena’s eyes closed painfully at that, she swallowed with difficulty and looked away, forcing back the tears. 

Cat took her hand in her own without thinking. While she had had a very different relationship with Kara than Lena, the betrayal was still there. It felt too costly to mention that she understood the hurt, especially since it would expose Cat and her feelings - how for her, Kara was more than a protege. More than a superhero. 

Cat’s kindness was unexpected. As was her ability to see all. Was Cat Grant a superhero? Her power: the ability to puzzle out everything? Lena startled slightly as Cat gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go. It felt so long since someone had shown Lena kindness and affection. Their knees were touching - both in dresses, neither having bothered with stockings. Lena took a deep breath, understanding that she was going to go crazy if she didn’t pick a side in the next five seconds. 

She couldn’t lie right now, she felt too raw and exposed. All she could do was search Cat’s eyes for any sign that the woman was up to something. Was her cellphone recording right now? Lena’s gaze went to where Cat’s phone lay abandoned on the table, her glasses sitting on top. Cat followed her gaze and frowned at what she saw, a look of brief puzzlement on her face before she was snapping her fingers again, getting a server to race over to the table. 

“Take _that_ ,” Cat gestured at her cellphone, “and store it so safely Tucker Carlson’s bowtie collection would be jealous of its protection detail, capice?” 

The server nodded stoically before taking off out of sight. 

“What did you do to my staff, Cat?” Lena laughed a little, terrified on their behalf. 

Cat only shrugged. “You tell them upfront what you’re going to tip them and explain your expectations. Every expectation not met means money lost.”

They sat for a moment in silence. “When did you figure it out?” Lena asked Cat, suddenly. 

It took a moment for her to realize what Lena was talking about before she sat back with a wry smile and shook her hair out a little, almost preening. “Basically the very beginning.” Lena looked shocked. “Oh, it wasn’t too hard considering she would leave in the middle of _work_ ,” Cat then emphasized with disdain, “only to come back right after the danger had been contained. It didn’t help that my job was to cover each and every Supergirl event. And I’m also incredibly perceptive,” Cat said, this time as though she were humble. This, however, Lena couldn’t argue with. “There were,” Cat paused, her eyes far away, “other little things as well…” she trailed off. Lena wondered if Cat also thought about how Kara’s touches felt as safe as Supergirl’s. 

“Does Kara know you know?” 

Cat smirked, “Oh, I’m quite sure. She’ll pretend otherwise, however. It’s our fun little game. But, yes, she knows I know. She’ll just never admit it.” Lena could see the barely-there hurt that statement caused the woman before it cleared, and Lena nodded slowly. “She knows you know?” Cat asked carefully. Lena looked down at her lap as she nodded. “You...confronted her?” she asked, with even more care. 

Lena bit her lip. “I...found out -” Lena swallowed with difficulty. “Then...then she told me on her own.” 

There was a long silence before Lena’s head darted up at the sound of snapping. A server was hastily making their way over to them again. “Two refills,” Cat directed at the empty tumblers on the table, “Chop, chop!” and they hurried off. When Cat looked back, pain back in her eyes. “She told you, go on…” Cat motioned impatiently, but her voice caught. 

Lena shrugged. “And then a couple a weeks ago I couldn’t take it anymore - I had to make her understand how much she hurt me. I had to tell her that when she told me the truth, I had already known. All the lying, Cat. We were best friends and there was so much lying. She never trusted me, no matter how many times she said - it was all a lie...” 

“And then there was a huge emotional fallout,” Cat concluded. There was more silence until Cat finally looked back to Lena. “So I suppose you’re leaving before she arrives?” 

Despite everything, Lena managed a small smirk. “I think it’s for the best,” she said, like she had already made up her mind instead of sleeping on it. Like she hadn’t already planned to grin and bear Kara’s presence so as not to hurt her by leaving. Talking about everything with Cat made the hurt fresh. It made the idea of meeting Kara’s wounded gaze painful. 

Cat waited a beat. “Well that’s hardly fair: she hurts you, you come here to get away, and now she chases you off? In fact, I’m sure there’s a ski instructor that can personally watch Carter while we’re here so her attendance wouldn’t even be necessary.” 

Lena’s brow furrowed and her lips stretched as she took in Cat. “You’d do that for me? We’ve only just met today, and you’re so quick to ensure _my_ comfort?”

“Well,” Cat began off-handedly, “if I can recall, your donation to my school project was _impressively_ seven-figures, while hers actually had figures _after_ the decimal point, so…” she finished, fluttering her hand in the air as though that explained it. But Cat had meant what she said, and it wasn’t just because seeing Kara would trigger Cat’s own heartache. For whatever reason, Cat found herself suddenly very protective of Lena Luthor. 

“Despite the fact that your son is excited to see Kara?” Lena asked and Cat winced at that. Lena’s brow furrowed deeper. “Unless…?” Cat really didn’t seem to want to talk about Kara earlier. And she had only said her name once Lena had pointed out that she wasn’t saying it. Taking Lena’s side now? Kara had worked for her for so long. She had been Kara’s mentor. They still spoke even to this day. Kara knew Cat knew her secret. Their relationship was more than just boss/assistant, that was obvious. More intimate than her relationship with Jess, that was for sure. 

More intimate…

“ _Oh, Cat_ ,” Lena breathed out, looking away as her eyes slipped closed. 

When her eyes opened again, Cat Grant was looking at her with a slightly icy gaze. “ _Yes_?” she hissed back. 

“You’re just looking for a reason not to invite her,” Lena mumbled, more to herself. Which she understood all too well. In the beginning, she was constantly looking for a reason not to have Kara around. She was too busy, _way_ too busy, but saying no to Kara was like not buying a plate at a children’s charity. And after a while, she didn’t want to say no, _couldn’t_ say no. “But I’m guessing you aren’t strong enough to say no yourself?” Lena finished on a laugh, also understanding that all too well. 

“What are you babbling on about?” Cat asked, her tone even colder now. 

“Did you leave CatCo because of her, too, or did you really want to ‘dive,’ as you put it to the press?” Lena asked, trying to keep her tone as kind as possible. 

“Well, I now see why Kara opted not to tell you her secret: you’re _crazy_ ,” Cat ground out, getting up to move back to her chair. She finished off another drink and pushed away her plate. 

Lovely - so they’d both had way too much to drink and between them, they’ve had maybe three bites of duck. 

She had too much to drink, and not nearly enough, Lena thought as she ran a hand through her hair. She felt emotionally drained - but that was something she had felt pretty consistently for the last month. But here, with Cat Grant, it felt like she was looking into a mirror. And she didn’t feel so alone.

And _god_ was it dangerously easy to talk to Cat Grant. No wonder she was such a big deal in the journalism world. 

In this scenario, however, there was no equal for her: she was uniquely qualified to sit here and have this conversation with Lena. And her company was ever so pleasant. 

It’s probably why the next words slipped out so easily, “I’ve probably been in love with her since the first month of knowing her.” Cat’s eyes flew open wide at Lena’s admission. Lena didn’t notice, and continued with a laugh. “And I only _just_ found out that she also risks her life to save the planet pretty regularly,” she said before tossing back the rest of her drink. “So I can’t imagine what it must have been like for _you_ \- her trying so hard to impress you. Knowing who she was. Watching her become who she is now.” 

There was only one more table occupied at the restaurant, Lena observed. A couple who were finishing up their wine, smiling, taking their time. 

When Lena looked back at Cat, she was drinking again - gulping, really. 

Well, that was a confirmation. 

“But you’re not the kind of boss - _woman_ \- to date her assistant. Not because it would jeopardize everything you worked hard for, no,” Lena thought. “You wouldn’t want to hurt her. You were her mentor, and wouldn’t want to take advantage,” Lena went on. She wasn’t really aware of what she was saying, but it all felt true. “I knew the very first time she mentioned your name that she had a crush on you, you must have seen it. Even if _she_ hadn’t,” Lena continued, while Cat just stared at the table, her finger tapping on the table cloth like the last insistent note on a piano. 

There was some weird understanding happening between them, and neither woman knew how to feel about that. 

“Well, you got far enough away from her. And yet, here you are, the glutton asking for punishment. And I did check - just the one suite, Cat? I can’t say I blame you, though. I can’t say I blame you at all. As someone who has been in the position to be very close to her without having to worry about the optics...if only I thought for _one second_ that she was even aware of her feelings for me…” Lena trailed off again and glanced back to the table where the couple no longer sat. The staff had already descended, cleaning the table and eager to go home.

“So she _does_ have feelings for you?” Cat couldn’t help but ask, her narrowed eyes locked on Lena’s. 

Lena stared back, understanding the almost hopeless look in Cat’s gaze. She offered a sad smile and said: “The woman I love, who swears to trust me, calls me her best friend, keeps _the_ biggest secret from me. Not just about the other half of who she is, but the proof of her trust…and everyone around us knows. Everyone else she trusts.” Lena crunched down the half-melted ice in her glass and jutted her chin at one of their servers. 

The woman rushed over. “Yes, Ms. Luthor?” 

“Sylvia, can you have our meals packed to go, please? And bill my room, thank you,” she smiled at the girl as she collected the plates and followed orders. The staff would stay later for them, but Lena didn’t revel in her staff watch her emotionally come undone at the seams. Cat was still watching her, so Lena offered her best unaffected shrug. “If she does have feelings for me - or for you, for that matter - she’s never realized it.” 

Cat snorted. “Unless it sneaks up and bites her on the cape...” she said, getting Lena’s lips to twitch, albeit sadly. 

Once Cat had her phone back from the server, she slipped her glasses on and fired off a text. “Carter will be staying at his friends’ tonight.” 

Lena was surprised that Cat wanted to continue talking. She felt the sudden need to break the tension and smirked. “Not sure I’m up for _that_ tonight, Cat.” 

To her surprise, Cat laughed as she laid down several one hundred dollar bills, “We’ll see. I think it’s best that we take our meal up to one of our rooms, actually eat this time, maybe have a glass of water or five before having more scotch, and finish this conversation.” 

“There’s nothing else to say about Kara,” Lena shrugged like she meant it, like all hope was lost and she didn’t have a care in the world. 

Cat shrugged right back, “Like I said,” this time she showed all of her teeth when she smiled, “we’ll see.” 

~🔽~

Cat was in the room for only three steps before she was pouting. “Your suite is bigger than mine.” 

Lena laughed, somewhere much deeper in the suite, preparing their setup for their meal. “I do own the place.” 

Cat followed behind, still disgruntled. “Isn’t it customary as a hostess to ensure your guests are well accommodated? It certainly seems like poor etiquette that the owner gets more space than the guests,” Cat grumbled. 

Lena could only laugh as she opened two bottles of water and poured them scotch. She wondered if Cat was purposefully trying to lighten the mood considering how tense dinner had gotten. Well, Lena could play along. “I’m sorry, Cat, I’ll see to it that the twelve square feet that you’re missing out on is added before you return to your room.” 

Cat smirked. “Now, was that so hard?” Lena could only grin at the woman from under her eyelashes as she sat at the island, their meals unpacked and finally ready to be devoured. “You don’t act your age,” Cat observed as she took the high-top stool opposite of Lena. 

Lena scoffed out a laugh, “Nor do you!” she accused, thinking of the pouting and tantrums. 

“Aren’t we having fun, though?” Cat asked, flirtation so heavy in her throaty voice that Lena stopped eating to appraise the woman. Lena chuckled as she nodded. Cat cupped her cheek and propped her elbow onto the island as she stared at Lena. “We could continue to have fun,” she finished, her tone heavy. 

Lena took a long drink from her glass of water as she watched Cat before answering, “I’d be happy with whatever it is you’re offering,” Lena said, finding herself flirting back, her gaze fixed on Cat’s smirking mouth. 

At that, Cat’s eyebrow shot up, understanding instantly that Lena was not only interested, but willing. She felt the clench in response and kept Lena’s gaze for a smoldering moment. Now that she had confirmation, Cat went back to her duck, satisfied. 

Neither woman spoke for a while, both intent on eating. 

Cat was surprised with how great the food was. Earlier, she had been slightly annoyed they weren’t going to the _other_ resort’s restaurant - the one that offered a double bacon cheeseburger with fried onions, mushrooms, and at least two or three sauces, topped with onion rings. That had been her indecision talking, though - to cancel on Kara or not…

Even now, in Lena Luthor’s extravagantly-sized and decorated hotel suite, Cat still lacked an answer. 

She was almost positive she was going to sleep with Lena Luthor. And it was going to be spectacular, that was for sure. Even so, Cat still wanted to see Kara, like a pathetic sunflower - looking so despondent on a cloudy day. That was Cat Grant. And it appeared to be Lena Luthor as well. 

“What would you have done?” Cat asked eventually. She had been finished with her meal some time ago, content to watch Lena’s fork chase after kale and never catch it as she sipped her scotch. 

“ _Mmm_?” Lena responded after a moment, then looked up, her gorgeous eyes and sinfully full red lips far too distracting. Cat made a mental note to ask the woman her brand of lipstick. She wondered idly how long she’d have to kiss her to finally find Lena’s true hue. 

Cat pushed her plate away and folded her hands on top of the island. She could feel under the tips of her fingers that it was porcelain and not marble, like she had originally thought. For as big as the living room was, and the long kitchen, it still felt intimate, like a vacation home, even. It made the conversation feel private. It was yet another reason to respect Lena Luthor: her resort was as advertised. 

“Put yourself in her shoes: You’re Supergirl. When do you break the news to your best friend, Kara Danvers, the only _good_ Danvers?” 

Lena stared back for a long moment before she looked away to her left, out to where the floor-to-ceiling windows were. There wasn’t much to see, dark now that it was close to eleven, but with the floodlights still illuminating the sky it gave off the effect of magic. 

When Lena finally looked back, her jaw was locked and her eyes were steel. “So you think _I’m_ wrong?” 

Cat scoffed. “I’ve known her for seven years and I haven’t even known you for seven hours, Lena: I can’t honestly say if she fucked up or not. If she is giving you space, though, she believes she did. She probably feels terrible. She’s probably beating herself up over it. She probably cries herself to sleep on her unicorn pillow as she clutches her vast stuffed animal collection. My guess is that if she told you at all, she wanted you to know.” 

The silence settled between them for far too long before Cat tried again. “Did she cry?” 

Lena was immediately agitated by the question, shifting restlessly in her chair, folding and unfolding her hands, before she was up and cleaning away the remnants of their dinner. 

As she washed the dishes, Cat finished her drink and poured herself another, making sure to water it down in an effort to stay somewhat with it. After taking several sips, she slipped out of her stool and brought Lena’s drink over to where the woman was cleaning a plate like it had personally offended her. 

Cat placed the glass on the countertop and reached around behind Lena to turn off the water. She didn’t move her hand right away, just stood there practically wrapped around Lena, close to her, knowing her breath was washing over the woman’s long neck where her black dress dipped below her shoulder blades. She couldn’t help but follow the zipper with her eyes - from the middle of Lena’s back all the way down to the hem. 

Cat wasn’t sure why she was defending Kara. Especially now of all times - the invitation to move the evening into more intimate areas had been accepted. So why was Cat souring the mood? That was easy, though: it was hard not to defend Kara. The fact that Lena wanted so badly to be reassured was obvious. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her that she was worth it. Cat found herself wanting to fix it. 

“So...she cried,” Cat whispered before taking another sip, no longer feeling the burn of it on her swallow. “And _you_ cried,” she went on, her free hand slipping from the countertop to Lena’s waist, and then down to her hand. She squeezed once and said softly, “Grab you scotch and join me on the couch.” She turned, grabbed the bottle off the island, and followed her own instructions. 

Lena seemed to collect herself for a moment. She took a deep breath before doing as told, and grabbed a bottle of Pellegrino to mix with their scotch. The living room had a large couch with a chaise, a loveseat, and a chair, and Cat didn’t want Lena to shut down, so she patted the space close to her on the larger couch. Again, Lena seemed to collect herself before smoothing her dress beneath her and taking the seat. She finished her drink quickly and Cat was plucking it from her hand to refill it. “You didn’t answer my question,” Cat said, tone soft. 

Lena could only shrug - she was usually so much more contained than this, much more put together. Was it because Cat seemed to know all? An omniscient being dead-set on setting Lena on fire. 

“I don’t know, Cat,” Lena finally said, annoyed, knowing Cat was asking when she thought Kara should have told her. “Maybe when she declared us best friends? I don’t know.” 

Cat thought about that for a moment. “Yes,” she finally said. “That’s when she should have done it. So why didn’t she?” she asked, sitting back against the leather of the couch. Nice leather, though, Cat thought. Nothing like the nightmare of a white leather couch.. 

Lena glanced over and was surprised to see that Cat’s eyes weren’t on her, but looking off like she was trying to solve a riddle. 

“Because she doesn’t actually trust me.” 

At that, Cat scoffed, “Please,” and then she turned to face Lena more fully. “So you think _Supergirl_ was lying - that she didn’t actually see you as her best friend?” she asked doubtfully, like the idea of Kara lying was preposterous. 

“Cat, how the hell am I supposed to know?” 

“Well that’s just my point! When I confronted her about being Supergirl I fired her.” 

Lena frowned. “Wait, you what?” 

“Yes, I fired her!” Cat went on, sitting up. “I didn’t think Supergirl being an assistant by day was exactly beneficial to anyone. So I fired her. After that she created an elaborate ruse in order to deceive me all to get her lousy job back! Can you believe that?” 

Lena shook her head slightly. “But she loved being your assistant. And I’m sure she loved _not_ being Supergirl for a little, turning it off.” 

There was silence, and Lena finally looked over at Cat to see the woman was already staring at her, her gaze meaningful. “There’s _always_ a reason with her, Lena. And I can guarantee nowhere on the list was to hurt you or because she didn’t trust you. But that’s not to say you can’t be angry. Just be angry at the right person. Not yourself,” she finished, then tossed her drink back. She refilled it quickly and was up off the couch and examining the built-in bookcase across from them. It was stocked with books on either side of the large fireplace and flatscreen with classics, new and old. Cat ran her finger across the spines, taking small sips of her drink. She observed a non-fiction book she wrote the introduction for some ten years prior on one of the shelves. 

Lena was lost in her thoughts, hating Cat a little - she felt unsettled and didn’t know why.

Eventually, the couch dipped next to her and Cat’s sharp eyes were appraising her again. “You’re upset because she made you doubt yourself. And you shouldn’t. She has had to worry about her secret for years now - who knows, who _should_ know, who can’t know, _why_ they can’t know… You’re mad because her not telling you made you feel like you weren’t worthy of knowing the secret. And I’m sure that’s not true. Take it from the woman who spent far too many Himalayan nights staring at picture after picture of the two of you in the gossip rags: you are very special to her - more special than even she knows, maybe. Telling _you_ was more profound than your average IT hobbit.” 

Lena was shaking her head, hoping to be done with this whole conversation, at least for the night. She did appreciate what Cat was trying to convey, and it did make her feel better. The confidence Cat spoke with helped. The fact that she knew Kara and had always been critical of Supergirl’s actions gave the argument more credence. Kara had hurt Cat too by keeping Supergirl a secret. 

Eventually, when Lena needed the mood to shift, she asked: “How many pictures, Cat?” she smirked, getting more comfortable on the couch and watching the woman over her glass, her eyes playful.

Cat mirrored her, “Many, many pictures,” she answered, surprised that she wasn’t embarrassed by the admission. How Lena Luthor so quickly guessed her feelings for Kara, Cat determined it was because she saw herself in the woman - how Kara had taken root in both of them and left them empty without her. How Kara managed to fill you with so much light, even in the darkest of people, was perhaps her greatest power, and it had nothing to do with Supergirl. 

“And this... picture research,” Lena went on, using the feel of the alcohol to deflect the other pains. 

Cat’s smirk grew. “ _Yes_ ,” she drew out, playfully. 

Lena narrowed her eyes, “Just research. Just checking up to make sure your protege was in good hands?” 

Cat’s eyebrows hitched. “I think you understand that that was what I was most afraid of, to be sure.” 

“My good hands?” Lena whispered, her eyebrow quirked. 

“ _Hmm_ ,” Cat hummed her reply, slowly licking scotch off her bottom lip. She was pleased that Lena tracked the motion. 

“Did it give you a lot to think about?” Lena asked as she pulled her gaze away from Cat’s lips to her darkened eyes, her confidence building. 

The question made Cat look pleased. “Not at first. At first it made me want to leave my soul-searching and fly back to National City to lock away Supergirl.” 

Lena chuckled as she traced the rim of the glass against her lip before taking another sip. “And after that?” she asked, looking at Cat from beneath her eyelashes. 

Cat considered that, seeming to roll the idea around even though Lena knew what the woman was likely going to say. “After that,” Cat began, eyes back on Lena. “After that I imagined Supergirl very busy keeping two billionaire CEO’s happy at the same time. I assume the super-speed would be highly effective.” 

She couldn’t help it, Lena moaned softly, startled when she realized she had allowed her eyes to slip shut at the mental image. The image was far too captivating. _God_ , it was going to haunt her. 

When she opened her eyes, Cat was closer than before, looking even more affected by Lena’s response. “Thought about that a lot, have you?” Lena asked as she blindly sat her scotch down on the glass table in front of them, her breathing short and eyes intently on Cat’s mouth. 

Cat finished her scotch and did the same before answering quickly. “Something tells me that it will pretty much be the _only_ thing I think about moving forward.” 

Lena’s hands were grabbing Cat’s waist while Cat was pulling Lena’s neck closer - and they were kissing. Both groaning at the first touch. It was slow, like each touch needed to be processed and weighed. As hungry as both women felt for sexual contact, nether seemed to be in a rush. Their lips slid and danced over and over as their hands gripped tighter, acknowledging that this was more than just a meaningless tryst. And not just because it felt so good. 

Which it did, something their nearly non-stop moaning made very clear. 

The hand not cradling Lena’s neck was scratching down where Lena’s dress exposed her back. It made Lena feel desperate and stir-crazy. She clenched Cat’s waist once before she was pulling the woman onto her lap, never breaking their kisses - still so deep. Cat answered the new contact with a hoarse cry, tangling her hands into Lena’s hair as her tongue languidly moved against Lena’s. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Lena muttered, unnerved by her own actions and how she had no plans to slow this down. Her dress was ruched up by her thighs, giving Cat plenty of room to roll her hips against hers. She could no longer stop her body from reacting to Cat’s. She dropped one hand from Cat’s waist to her bare thigh, stroking it back and forth as unhurriedly as the rest of their measures. 

Cat Grant was like a raging inferno everywhere else. Here, it seemed to Lena, she was being much more attentive. Even though Lena had pulled her onto her lap, Cat was setting this delicious pace of just getting started - like they had all the time in the world to just explore and ache and build this tension until Lena saw herself _snapping_ and ripping Cat’s dress off. 

As though she was aware of Lena’s dangerous thoughts, Cat chuckled and pulled away from Lena’s lips was a self-satisfied moan. Her eyes were a gorgeous swirling caramel and she hovered over Lena with a wide smile. It may have had something to do with the fact that Lena hadn’t even noticed that one hand was high up on Cat’s thigh while the other was cupping her ass, encouraging Cat’s hips. 

“You feel even better than I thought possible,” Cat whispered down at Lena’s ear. She couldn’t help herself and started to nibble at her ear and then down the long expanse of her neck. Cat had been surprised when she had shown up for dinner with her hair down, always having theorized that “hair up, business on” was something Lena likely said before a meeting or when she wanted to hide behind her cool demeanor. Seeing her with her hair down, looking devastatingly capable dismantled Cat in a way. 

She had hated Lena. Had tried to hate this woman upon meeting her, but even though she was a Luthor, she hid her emotions outside the boardroom about as well as Kara did, and that endeared her to Cat so quickly that she felt almost protective. Even now, _god,_ Cat wanted to get off - hard and fast and explosively, all things she felt certain Lena was skilled at employing, if the strength in her hands was any sign. But she _did_ feel protective of Lena, and wanted to somehow erase that look in the woman’s eyes from earlier. Wanted to reach inside her and pull out more than pleasure. 

So as she nibbled on her neck, hearing the answering groans and breathy whimpers, Cat brought her lips back up to her ear to whisper, “Unzip me?” They both froze for a moment before Lena’s hands seemed to be everywhere - grazing over Cat’s legs, up her back, racing down to clench her ass - before one was slowly dragging the side zipper down to her waist, while the other hand brought Cat’s chin back down so that they were kissing again. 

Their pace didn’t change, which Cat hated and loved. Their tongues continued to tease the other’s as firm hands massaged and dug in and savored. Lena took one yellow strap down Cat’s shoulder and enjoyed the feel of running her hand down Cat’s neck, to the exposed shoulder, down her arm, and back again. Over and over as Cat’s hips rolled and met Lena’s. 

“This okay?” Cat asked, even though it had been Lena’s hand pushing up the yellow dress until it was around Cat’s waist and exposing her black lace panties. Their eyes met, and up close Cat could really see the rich green colors of Lena’s eyes - see how dark they could get, how hungry she looked as she breathed heavily and nodded back. Lena seemed like a woman possessed, not at all in control of her heart rate and where her hands traveled next. 

Cat’s lips were back down to Lena’s ear. “What would make you feel better?” she asked on a moan, ducking her head to Lena’s shoulder briefly as another strong wave of arousal shot through her at the feel of their hips meeting and how Lena’s hand was getting closer and closer to her breasts. “My tongue deep inside you?” Cat asked, swallowing down arousal at Lena’s gasp, “or your fingers tight inside me?” 

The breath stuttered in Lena and she felt she went blind for a moment before Cat’s gaze swam in front of her. Only a moment passed before the hand not gripping Cat’s ribs slid down the woman’s stomach. They were kissing again, even deeper now, all tongues as Lena’s finger swiped the lace to the side and swallowed Cat’s groan as she sunk down on Lena’s finger. 

Like everything else up to that point, their pace remained on a knife’s edge - their eyes locked as they gasped breathily, their lips almost touching, as Cat glided up and down, squeezing Lena’s finger with each pass. It was almost too much for Lena, wishing she could’ve had requested a counteroffer to Cat’s earlier question. She felt dizzy with desire, almost lightheaded, and forced herself to blow out a steadying breath when Cat demanded, “ _Another_.” 

She waited for Lena to comprehend, and then another finger was slid home. Cat’s nails bore down on Lean’s back, and Cat whispered out an apology and kissed Lena’s jaw as she sank down. Her teeth nipped at her chin before their mouths connected - and she was _so_ close that she lost her head all together and started frantically finding places to leave her mouth. Her moans were indecent and she knew that she was chanting her _yeses_ while clawing at the vintage black Prada dress she suddenly absolutely despised and needed to be gone. 

It then occurred to Cat that her heels were still dangling from her feet, that her dress was still on - roughly speaking. That she was barreling towards an orgasm on top of someone that she suddenly cared for, quite strongly. She barely knew Lena Luthor, and yet, she felt an intimacy for her she hadn’t felt for someone in a very long time. She could tell by how wet she was, how easily Lena’s fingers were sliding into her. Was it because Kara trusted her? Kara cared for her? That Lena was so important to Kara? That Kara was so important to Lena? 

_Kara_.

Her neck snapped back as she felt her the pleasure surging. Lena’s lips were at her neck, down to her collarbones, and then teeth were sinking in at the top of her breast - and that’s all it took. She was coming and buried her cries into the crook of Lena’s neck, gripping her hair and back until she froze momentarily, feeling the pleasure zigzag through her. 

They were both breathing heavily, wrapped up in each other, trying to recover. Lena still wasn’t sure how any of this had happened, but she felt like she was going to burst soon if Cat didn’t touch her. That didn’t mean she wanted to remove her fingers, though. Cat Grant felt like the perfect fit around her fingers, oh so wet and still fluttering. She groaned as she allowed herself to sink into the feel. Without meaning to, she grazed her thumb over Cat’s clit and received a dark chuckle in response. 

“Don’t you dare be that evil,” Cat intoned as though she were on the brink of sleep. 

Lena smirked. “I _am_ a Luthor,” she responded, but carefully pulled her fingers from Cat and rubbed her back to sooth her. 

Even if Cat never reciprocated, Lena would still walk away satisfied. Walking would be difficult, to be sure, but the feel of Cat had been something Lena wasn’t even aware she had needed and desperately desired. Just having the woman still on top of her - her soft weight - gave her a warm feeling. 

“Just give me one more moment,” Cat said, finally sounding more like herself as she nuzzled Lena’s neck. 

Lena chuckled, “It’s okay if you’re done for the night,” she said, even as she hated herself for saying it, “maybe another time?” 

Cat pulled back and swiftly lifted her dress up and over her head before smirking down at a very surprised and even more aroused Lena. “The time is now, Luthor.” Lena didn’t know where to look now - the gorgeous face where Cat’s eyes were blazing, the black lace bra that matched the La Perla thong, or what appeared to be miles and miles of skin that Lena’s hands were begging to discover. 

Lena’s eyes snapped to Cat’s when Cat’s hand gripped her chin, directing her attention back. “Now take me to a bed, because my knees won’t take this hardwood.” 

Cat may have demanded Lena take her to bed, but she was too frozen to do much else but watch Cat slide off her lap, step out of her heels, and saunter towards one of the bedrooms on her tiptoes. “Come on, sweetheart, or I’m finishing without you.” 

Lena’s shaking hands quickly grasped for the bottle of scotch, poured out a heavy splash, and downed it before she too slipped out of her heels and made her way towards the bedroom. She paused to stare at the overwhelming sight of Cat Grant laid out on her bed, bra and panties still on, beckoning her with one finger and a daring eyebrow. “Lose the dress first,” she said, her voice sounding desperate. 

Lena walked into the room and traced her finger up the length of Cat’s leg before she was showing the woman her back. “Your turn,” she said, asking for Cat to unzip her. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Cat muttered as she raced to her knees to finally drag that flirtatious zipper all the way down, hungrily sucking on creamy shoulders, then peppering the middle of Lena’s back with kisses - pausing briefly to undo the red lace bra - and pulled away to admire the fact that the woman wasn’t wearing underwear. “Dinner would’ve been over a _lot_ sooner had I known that,” Cat said to herself before she was dragging the dress down Lena’s arms, her mouth on that long neck that she was growing very familiar with. 

Then Lena was facing her and they were back to kissing. With her hand on Lena’s neck, Cat pulled her onto the bed and Lena went willingly onto her back. She watched with wide-eyes as Cat fumbled to remove her own panties and bra, and then she was sliding up against Lena so she could sink her tongue into her mouth, back to the pace they already set of deep and deliberate and she couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, sex with anyone felt quite so dangerous, and yet safe. 

She couldn’t help but let her hands run down Cat’s bare back, leaving scratches. Cat only chuckled darkly in replay. “ _Ah Ah_ ,” she tutted. “Remember?” she asked as she leaned down to pull off Lena’s bra and very deliberately lick one of her nipples, gaze on Lena the whole time. “ _My_ turn.” 

Lena was nodding at that and she had no idea why. But she very much so needed more of Cat on her, needed her to be everywhere at once. 

All of this was so unlike her. She generally made it a rule to not let her emotions run away from her. She planned and planned and planned some more. Acting spontaneously was something she couldn’t afford to do. What superpowers did Cat Grant possess? Besides a very talented tongue.

Lena was gasping and gripping the blanket under her hands tightly, trying to keep her body from flailing in her aroused state. Cat was enjoying herself, thoroughly. Her tongue was skimming over skin and her mouth and teeth would only savor until it seemed it would drive Lena over some invisible edge - not coming, but maybe climbing the walls. 

The room felt sweltering to Lena, her whole body was on fire with each brush of Cat’s body, tease of her fingers, and taste of her mouth. She thought she had a pretty good read on the woman, though, and asking for more - asking when Cat was having too much fun playing - wouldn’t yield the results Lena so desperately craved. So she just continued to tangle her fingers into the blanket neither one of them had thought to turn down as her body bowed and arched into Cat’s hands and lips. 

“You’re doing so well, darling,” Cat murmured against her breast. Lena clenched her jaw at the encouragement to trap the groan. A second later Cat was sliding up her body and hovering her lips over Lena’s. “You’ll want to watch this next part,” she said before covering Lena’s mouth with her own. 

It felt like permission, so Lena released the blanket and encircled Cat’s naked body in her arms, touching everywhere she could, letting their bodies roll and slide, chasing the friction, before Cat was ripping her mouth away, darkly chuckling. “You’re _far_ too good at that,” she said, then pressed her lips once more to Lena’s before moving down to spend time nipping at her jaw and neck. “We may have to do this a few more times,” Cat finally said with a groan, and then shifted until her mouth was tracing down Lena’s body, squeezing and sucking her breasts, and down until she was nuzzling between her legs. 

Lena’s legs easily fell open and Cat couldn’t take the pace she herself had set any longer. With a toss of her hair, she was diving in to lick between Lena’s lips with the flat of her tongue, trying not to miss a single thing as she repeated the motion again and again. 

She felt drunk on Lena - how she felt against Cat, her scent, her piquancy, the noises she made, and the sight of this gorgeous woman practically thrashing as Cat fucked her. There wasn’t enough time for Cat. She would need much more time to explore Lena, time they didn’t have tonight. 

She’d be up early the next day with Carter and had promised to take him and his friends to breakfast and supervise them at the pool. She had agreed earlier because she hadn’t thought they’d get to this point, that Cat would want more time. Now she hated herself for ever saying yes to an early day. It was late, and she wanted more time. 

Cat was groaning into Lena as she slid a finger inside, aware of the desperate sounds that came as a result. She was being sucked inside deeper, and Cat’s tongue gave consistent pressure to Lena’s clit to encourage her. Their eyes met and held, then, and Cat was pleased to note that Lena was biting down hard on her bare lips - lipstick gone and probably all over Cat. The thought made her moan and she added another finger and sucked continuously on Lena’s clit and felt the spasms answer back. 

Cat was rarely surprised, but the loud moans that erupted from Lena were exactly the inspiration she needed to know that a repeat performance was a necessity. She really was a fucking masterpiece in motion in that moment and Cat cursed again that the repeat wouldn’t be soon enough. 

When Lena finally collapsed back down on the bed, she blindly grabbed Cat’s hair, gently guiding her up to her mouth. They traded soft and sloppy kisses, both out of breath and exhausted. Cat surrendered her weight as she lay heavily on top of Lena, aware that the tips of the woman’s fingers were making a slow trail up and down the skin of her back to her ass and up again. 

With a grunt, Cat rolled off of her to give herself distance before she demanded more - more of everything. “You can’t touch me now,” Cat panted, her arm going over her eyes. “Or we’ll end up pulling an all-nighter and I’ll be a bad parent tomorrow.” 

Lena gave a tired laugh in reply. “I wouldn’t want that,” she answered, her voice so raspy Cat needed to double her efforts not to attack. “Did you want water? Anything else?” 

Cat felt the uncontrollable laughter bubble up. “So, so much,” she complained painfully, before uncovering her eyes to see Lena smirking at her from the other side of the bed. “Water would be lovely,” she said, lips quirking. 

She had to bite down hard on her bottom lip as she watched a very naked Lena Luthor elegantly get out of bed and pad out the room towards the kitchen. She was back a moment later with a chilled bottle of Veen and Cat was pleased even more. 

Lena slid back into bed and sat up on her elbow, hand palming her cheek as she watched the muscles in Cat’s neck swallow down half the bottle. 

“Plans for tomorrow?” Cat asked, passing the water over to Lena, who took it thankfully. It was Cat’s turn to stare, transfixed. 

“A few teleconferences in the morning,” she said after finishing the water. She turned back towards Cat and the two women studied one another for a moment. “Then nothing for the rest of the day.” 

Cat smiled. “Feel free to find me, then.” Lena smiled back, both agreeing in that moment that there would be a repeat performance. “Not leaving, then?” 

Lena’s brows dipped before she looked back at Cat. “I had the option to fly out tomorrow morning but now…” Lena shrugged with another smile. “Maybe I can stay another day. Unless…” 

“Unless?” Cat asked, brow arched. 

Lena smiled again. “No second thoughts on canceling on Kara?” 

Cat blew out a breath and rolled onto her back. “Should I?” she asked, her question serious as she stared at the ceiling. 

Lena mirrored her position. “...No,” she finally said after a long moment. “No, you shouldn’t cancel on her. I’m sure she’s looking forward to seeing you both.” 

Then Cat was scooting closer, her hand running across the pale skin of Lena’s stomach. “But I don’t want you to scurry off, Miss Luthor.” 

Lena laughed and eyed Cat. “I don’t think I can go,” she whispered back. 

Cat preened playfully. “Thoroughly devoted to me already?”

Lena could only shake her head with a smile. “Perhaps,” she said. And then her smile was chased away with thoughts of Kara. “And maybe…” her gaze went unseeing as she arranged her thoughts. “Maybe I’ve punished her for long enough,” she sighed out sadly. 

Cat’s eyes narrowed. “Are you sure you’re not just going from punishing her to punishing yourself?” 

Lena licked her lips and tasted Cat’s lips and herself, and glanced back at the woman beside her. What a sight. “I heard what you said, Cat,” Lena whispered. “I’m still hurt, but…”

After a moment, Cat finished for her. “But you miss her.” 

“ _Mmm_ ,” Lena agreed. 

“I know the feeling. Torturous as it may be,” Cat said, and they shared a laugh. “ _This_ makes it slightly more bearable, though.” 

The playful look was back in Cat’s eye, and Lena shook her head again, now fully understanding how Cat had Kara under her spell for so long. “Very true,” she said, and turned to her side to meet Cat’s lips softly for a few brief kisses. It was then Lena decided, resolutely, that she wouldn’t be leaving the lodge, Metropolis, Cat Grant, or Kara. 

“Now I have to go even though I’m fairly certain my legs will only just support me.” 

“Shall I escort you back to your suite to be sure?” Lena asked, trying and failing to keep the suggestive tone from her voice. 

Cat could only groan into her pillow. “That doesn’t sound like it would work very well, but perhaps tomorrow at some point? I know Carter has plans with his friends.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Lena replied. 

They stared for a moment longer before Cat rolled out of the bed and immediately held up a finger to forestall Lena from following. “Don’t make this harder.” 

Lena held up her hands in surrender. “I won’t move a muscle.” 

Cat let out a sigh full of longing as her eyes scanned Lena from head to toe. “Not like it will make much difference - I’ve been in life or death situations less painful than walking away is right now,” she muttered to herself.

And then she was out of the room, dressing quickly, and getting the rest of her things. “Tomorrow?” she called out at the door. 

“Tomorrow.” Lena agreed. A moment later the door shut and Lena scrubbed her smiling face until the smile slid away. 

Why did she suddenly feel like she had just cheated on Kara? 

After her shower, when Cat was finally in her own bed, the same thought crossed her mind. She shook it away and swallowed down two sleeping pills to quiet her racing mind. 

“I’m only going to think about one millennial for the night,” she promised herself with a sigh. 

Neither woman slept much. 

~🔽~

Carter was bubbly, chatty, and full of energy the next day. 

Cat wore sunglasses to breakfast. 

At least Henry and Hannah were polite, well behaved, and as excited as Carter. She enjoyed listening to their voices overlap each other over breakfast, all too enthusiastic to allow Cat’s head a moment of peace. It was sweet, really, despite the lack of sleep and slight hangover. 

She ate her egg white omelet slowly, trying to quiet her mind of all its racing thoughts and just soak up the sight of her smiling son. The longer she was awake though, the more Cat thought about the night before, the promise of more, and the impending wrench in the works - Kara. While it was hardly the first time Cat had thought of Kara as a wrench, this time felt different: without a doubt, Cat knew that Kara would not be pleased to discover her mentor and best friend fucking. 

That thought sat negatively on her chest. She had gone out of her way over the years to ensure that Kara didn’t think for one second that she ever had a chance with Cat. She could conjure many examples, different ways she had discouraged the bubbly blonde, and somehow, Cat felt like it would all be undone the moment Kara laid eyes on her - that Cat wouldn’t be able to fight it any longer. 

Speaking and sleeping with Lena had opened the gates for Cat. Talking about Kara released the flood, and now it felt like there wouldn’t be a way to close it all down in time for her arrival. It would only get worse by seeing Lena again, and Cat didn’t want to _not_ see Lena. In fact, she felt impatient to see her. She wanted to make sure the woman was okay, no regrets, and understood that Cat felt similarly. According to her time on her cellphone, however, Lena was still likely in meetings. They had never exchanged numbers, and although Cat could call someone and have the woman’s phone number in minutes, this felt like something to keep off the books for now - that went double for asking the resort’s staff. 

Cat was shaken from her musings as Henry and Hannah’s parents - the Martins - arrived at the restaurant, smiling happily and waving. Rolling her eyes, Cat blew out a breath before removing her sunglasses to smile back at the couple. 

They were planning on a day at the spa while Cat watched the kids. The problem was, all three of the kids wanted to ski. Cat shot her son a disapproving look to remind him of their deal. 

“Sorry, guys,” Carter said with a shrug, “I can’t go until a friend of the family gets here,” he told them with only a trace of a pout. She appreciated that he wasn’t putting her in an awkward position by completely throwing her under the bus. 

“She’ll be here tomorrow, so it’s just one more day without skiing,” she gave them a smile. They all seemed to understand, although their crestfallen expressions weren’t fooling anyone. 

Just then, a hand was on Cat’s shoulder and a voice said smoothly, “I’d be more than happy to take them myself, if you’re all amenable.” 

Cat started and turned to see Lena just over her shoulder, looking refreshed in a white button down shirt, tailored navy pants, and hair up in a classic chignon bun. She was smiling at all three children, up to the Martins in a greeting, and then down at Cat with a look that made Cat’s eyebrow raise slowly, surprised at the intensity. 

Something began to thrum deep in Cat’s stomach at the sight of the woman. She had missed her, somehow. Seeing her felt like a huge confirmation that the previous night had not been a mistake. That moving forward, it would happen again. That Lena had enjoyed herself just as much. 

“I think that would be just fine with us,” Henry Senior said after Lena made introductions. The kids were immediately excited and oh so thankful. Carter’s expression may have mirrored Cat’s as they both gazed up at Lena as though a new superhero was in town. 

Lena’s hand was still on Cat’s shoulder, and Cat took the hand and turned in her chair to stare up at the woman. “Are you sure about this?” she asked, wanting to say so many other things. 

Lena’s lips twitched and took the seat next to Cat. “It’s embarrassing to admit: I haven’t been on the slopes since I arrived and, well, I’m quite looking forward to it. It’s nice to have a reason.” 

Cat warmed at the admission, that Lena would do this at all. “No more meetings?” Cat asked suspiciously - almost positive Lena mentioned meetings all morning. 

With a shrug, Lena explained, “When you’re the boss, you can do whatever you want.” 

Cat bit her lip to stifle _something_ , she wasn’t quite sure what. “And what is it that you want?” she said softly, aware that although the kids and the Martins were all preoccupied with talking, she didn’t exactly want to scar her son quite this early in his life by having him overhear - scar him _this_ way, at any rate. 

Lena’s eyes appraised Cat playfully, her jaw flexing like she was also holding herself back. “It seemed like it would be a tad more entertaining down here than in my office. And I was right.” 

Cat pushed everything aside - mainly her libido - to get serious for a moment. “Are you sure, Lena? You don’t have to do this, they were planning on going swimming and-”

“Would you like to see my skiing CV, Cat?” she asked, no longer holding back but smiling blindingly at Cat. “Is that what this is really about? Because I can assure you, I could’ve been an Olympian if my mother hadn't thought it was a waste of time.” 

Cat’s head tilted at this new information. “Oh?” 

Lena smirked back. “Stop it,” she said firmly and then laughed when Cat tried to appear innocent. “I’m very familiar with _that look_ you’re giving me right now, and I stand by my lack of desire for an interview!” 

Cat rolled her eyes before smirking back. “It would be _completely_ off the record.” She eyed Lena meaningfully and was thrilled to see Lena’s jaw clench again, catching on easily that the exclusive she was seeking wasn’t the run-of-the-mill interview. 

“After skiing, then,” she promised back and got to her feet. 

Everyone agreed to meet back in the lobby so Lena could take the kids down, which meant that Cat’s morning was suddenly a lot freer. While the Martins took their kids off to get ready, Carter had run ahead, which left Cat to slowly make her way to the penthouse. 

She was in a lot of trouble. 

The Martins had offered to have Cat join them at the spa, but wisely, Cat knew a nap would be the smartest idea: Lena was going to be thanked _a lot_ and Cat needed all the energy she could to keep up her appreciation. 

~🔽~

It had been an easy decision for Lena to blow off her morning meetings. And while it had a lot to do with wanting to see Cat again, to make sure that they were still on the same page, Lena had other motivations. 

Kara would be arriving the next evening, and Lena was still unsure as to what she’d do. There was no way that she’d let Cat cancel on Kara - she wouldn’t do that to Kara, Cat, or Carter. And, if Lena really let herself think about it, she was desperate to see the woman now. She _had_ missed Kara. Despite her hurt and anger, she wanted to look at her gorgeous blue eyes and really talk to her about all of it. If after, Lena still felt like it was too hard to be around her, then she’d make her next step. 

It was yet another reason to be around Cat - to both quiet her mind and pick her brain. She had listened to Cat the previous night. Maybe it was having someone else who knew Kara, and her flaws, that made it a little easier. She saw Kara, and Lena felt a little less of a fool - a silly, lovesick fool who was blinded by so much as to miss what was right in front of her. 

Cat made her feel better about everything. The force of the woman was so very different from anyone Lena had ever met. The friends she’d had as a Luthor were far too entitled, amongst other traits that reminded her of Lillian - like Andrea. Her friends outside of her tax bracket never seemed to fully understand - like Sam. Cat Grant, however, was this perfect blend. Lena couldn’t be sure if Cat actually cared about her, or if that was just a performance, but it felt so effortlessly _easy_. Lena wanted more. 

Which made what happened after so strange - she wanted to be with Cat, yet she had volunteered to take Carter and his friends skiing. She had walked into the restaurant and overheard their disappointment and found herself speaking up, smiling brighter seeing both Carter and Cat’s pleasure. Why had that made her decision that much simpler? 

All three teenagers had been fairly good skiers. They were sweet and included her in their competitions, conversations, and excitement. When they broke for lunch, they had been almost giddy when the staff rolled out the red carpet - enjoying knowing the owner and all the perks. 

After a long day of skiing, Lena only felt invigorated by their company. It had been so rewarding, all three teenagers - especially Carter - wouldn’t and couldn’t stop thanking her. By the time she checked her phone, at almost five in the evening, she had several sweet texts from Cat that had become more and more suggestive as the day went on. 

Had that been why she had volunteered? To win brownie points? But that was just silly - neither she nor Cat were interested in something that outlived the lodge. Right? She was still nursing her broken heart - maybe they both were - and dating one another when they both clearly loved Kara…

No, neither were in the market for more. So why _had_ Lena agreed? 

Either way, she would’ve done it again, without hesitation. Not like she would need to. Tomorrow evening Kara would be there to take the kids skiing moving forward. Kara would be arriving and she had no idea that Lena was there, too. 

Lena knocked on the suite door lightly, her long hair draped where the moss-colored sweater exposed the round of each shoulder. It felt silly wearing clothes at all, she had thought, as she examined the dark jeans that she had paired with the sweater. She and Cat had discussed ordering room service and enjoying one another all night. But she could hardly show up in a lodge bathrobe, so Lena put thought into what she was wearing, and what she was wearing underneath. 

Cat answered the door and Lena openly laughed - because Cat seemed to have zero qualms with forgoing the façade, and answered the door with nothing but a white lace negligee. 

“Well, I feel overdressed,” Lena said, not bothering to enter the room just yet; the nearest penthouse suite was a convenient distance that allowed Lena to just prop herself up against the doorframe and take in the lovely view. 

Cat smirked as she watched Lena’s gaze rake over her body again and again. Not bothering to play coy, Cat placed a hand on her hip and allowed her voice to drop. “You _are_ overdressed. That can easily be changed.” She yanked Lena inside, and they were kissing. Cat cupped Lena’s face as Lena’s hands ran every which way to touch Cat everywhere she could. 

They found themselves, like the night before, on the leather couch with Cat on top of Lena. Again, like the night before, Cat’s mouth was at Lena’s ear. “How did you want me to show my appreciation for what you did today?” she asked, nuzzling the skin underneath Lena’s ear as her hands ran down the front of the cable knit sweater and back to the woman’s jaw. 

Lena was smiling and shaking her head. “No thanks necessary, it was my pleasure.” Cat _tsk_ ed and rolled her eyes. “I’m being completely sincere,” Lena protested, taking Cat’s hands in her own. “I had so much fun and it was a welcomed break. I can’t believe I hadn’t been out there since my return. If anything, I should be thanking you for allowing me such a lovely day, and trusting me with someone so important to you.” 

Cat stared at her for only a moment before she was tipping her head back and groaning. Lena frowned before Cat’s eyes were back on hers. “You have spent _far_ too long with _her_ \- did she give you some sort of script you’re following?” Cat asked, throwing up her hands. 

Lena shook her head as she smiled. “I suppose she has rubbed off on me, slightly. But I still meant what I said.” 

Cat side-eyed her for a moment before she was shrugging. “Fine, then: so you don’t want to pick what happens next? I was going to give you a list of options: me fucking you first, or you fucking me first? _How_ we’d fuck each and every time,” Cat casually ticked off. “But since you don’t want to be thanked-” 

Lena changed her mind, and soon enough, Cat was showing her appreciation by throwing her legs over Lena’s shoulders and letting Lena eat her out thoroughly through multiple orgasms. 

Once they were in bed and Cat had returned the favor - and then Lena returned _that_ favor - they picked at dinner and then were quietly lying naked beside one another.

The night was far from over, but they were both allowing their body time to rest and digest their meals. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Lena began hesitantly, eyes on the ceiling. Cat frowned and turned on her side to examine the woman’s profile. She remained quiet as she waited. “I think...I think I should call Kara tomorrow to let her know that I’m here. And...if you’re agreeable, I would like an opportunity to talk with her upon her arrival.” 

Cat’s frown deepened. “If _I’m_ agreeable? Oh, Lena, you don’t need my permission to talk with her.” 

Lena smiled and turned on her side to meet Cat’s gaze. “Is she not coming here as your _employee_ ?” she asked, a hint of sarcasm - Cat _had_ insisted before that Kara was the “help.” 

Cat rolled her eyes. “No, she’s coming as a friend. She was the one that volunteered, saying that she wanted to take a vacation and this was her opportunity.” 

Now it was Lena’s turn to frown. “Kara wanted to take a vacation?” she asked, completely thrown. 

Cat shrugged, “I thought it was strange as well, but surely even Supergirl should take time off.” 

“And how long is this vacation going to last?” she asked, sitting up. 

Now that she thought about it, Cat was also surprised. “I...I didn’t even think about it,” she said, scrubbing her face as she felt her cheeks warm. “I was just excited to see her. I didn’t even stop to think about how strange it was. She said at least a long weekend, Lena, with the possibility of more.” Cat was shaking her head at her own stupidity: Supergirl was going to take an extended vacation? A reporter was going to take that much time off? It was out of character and then some. 

“This is my fault,” Lena said sadly, angry with herself all over again. 

Instantly, Cat was closer and wrapping her arm around her. “Lena, she’s probably dealing with a lot. It’s out of character, but that doesn’t mean this is a bad thing. I’ll just make sure not to keep her too long. Or, I’ll make sure she has plenty of time to fly back to do her superhero duties as well as maybe work.” 

Lena sighed deeply before she blew out a long breath. “All the more reason to call her and tell her I’m here. I don’t want to blindside her.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Cat agreed, stroking her hand up and down Lena’s arm soothingly. 

“I don’t even know what to say,” Lena admitted anxiously. 

Cat pressed a kiss to the round of her shoulder. “What do you want to say?” 

Lena shrugged and shook her head. “That I’m angry.” 

“And hurt,” Cat added softly. 

Lena looked at her, then, watching as Cat placed careful kisses on her shoulder. “And you’re all right with me meeting with her?” 

Cat looked up then, brows furrowed. “Lena, you want to make things right with your friend. Of course it’s fine. You should do it right away - take her to dinner after she...lands,” Cat said, waving away her word choice that hardly summed up what Kara would be doing. 

Cat looked away then, everything radiating off of her suggesting that there was more to what Cat was saying. And if Lena had to guess, it had everything to do with jealousy. 

“I’m getting leftovers,” Cat said abruptly, sliding out of bed and heading to the kitchen, very naked, and not meeting Lena’s gaze. 

“Well...this isn’t complicated,” Lena said dryly to herself before following after the woman. 

At first, she just watched as Cat moved around the room, reheating what was left of her burger and fries, her back to Lena - even though it was obvious Cat knew she was standing there - and pouring herself a glass of red wine. 

Instead of moving closer to the woman, not wanting to crowd her, Lena finally asked: “You’ll still want to see me, right? When Kara’s here?” It was the only way she could think of that would appease Cat - show her that just because Kara would be arriving, it didn’t mean Lena wouldn’t want to see her. 

Back still to Lena, Cat finished her meal and washed off her hands. “I’m sure there won’t be much time. You’ll be busy working during the day, then hanging out with her at night - catching up.” 

She _was_ jealous! Lena couldn’t believe it: Cat Grant was jealous - of Kara or of Lena, was the question. Lena hoped Cat wasn’t just jealous of the idea that Lena would get to spend time with Kara. 

Lena remained calm and moved into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She stood next to Cat, just as naked, and then turned to the woman. “You’re going to eventually start saying her name, right? I’m fairly certain addressing her as ‘Supergirl’ in the lodge’s lobby would turn heads.” 

Cat scoffed. “I can say her name,” she said petulantly. 

Lena moved to the high-top table and pushed out the stool across from her with her foot, indicating that Cat should sit. “So why don’t you?” 

Cat rolled her eyes but took the proffered chair, wine in hand. “I have-”

“No idea what I’m talking about,” Lena said as Cat voiced the very same. “I know. But humor me. Because I think we’re both past bullshitting about this.” 

Growling once, Cat sat back in her chair, drink aloft and eyes skyward, and tried to explain. “I find that employees act a certain way when you call them by the wrong name.” 

Lena smirked but let Cat go on. 

“With _Kara_ ,” Cat enunciated purposefully, eyes on Lena to prove a point, “it was especially true. But it had a dual motivation: one, it kept her on her toes, and two, it prevented her from growing too familiar.” 

Lena hummed her understanding, hand on her cheek as she listened intently. “Names have power,” Lena agreed. 

Nodding Cat went on. “It also…” Cat twirled her hand as though she were trying to fill in a blank. 

“...Kept you from being too familiar,” Lena concluded. Cat’s eyebrows quirked in answer and then she sipped her wine. 

“It’s better this way,” she said. “If I don’t say it too often, it’s not a habit, and then I won’t slip.” 

“But,” Lena said, sipping her own wine as she watched Cat meaningfully over her glass, “she doesn’t work for you anymore, Cat. You’re no longer her boss, you no longer own CatCo-” 

“Thanks for the reminder,” Cat said with an eye roll. 

Lena smirked. “ _And_ ,” she continued, “while you’ll always be a mentor-type, you’re no longer in a place of power. She’s not only Supergirl, but a Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist. What’s to stop you now?” 

Cat’s response was to heavily drink her wine until the glass was empty. This garnered a laugh from Lena, before she was up and refilling Cat’s glass. 

“I suppose I could ask you the same,” she finally said once the glass was back in her hand. “You also said that she has feelings for you. What’s to stop you now that you know she’s Supergirl, you’re ready to move past your hurt, and you no longer own the company I put my blood, sweat, and tears into?” 

Lena ignored the dig with a smirk before her expression morphed into one of confusion. “Cat, I’m sure you’re aware that Kara has no - if you’ll pardon the pun - _earthly_ clue of her own feelings. And I’m not sure that I have it in me to put myself out there, especially with everything that has transpired, to handhold her every step of the way.” 

Cat took time to think about that before her head cocked in understanding. “I can see that.” 

“So,” Lena said with a shrug. “tomorrow night, I’ll let her off the hook, declare ourselves friends on probation, and rebuild, I suppose.” 

Cat watched as Lena slid off the stool and went over to where a fire was still softly crackling, sipping her wine and staring as though not seeing anything. After a moment, Cat followed, but sat her wine on top of the bookcase to watch the woman. 

It was another night of Lena with her hair down - literally and figuratively. She had been nothing if not open with Cat, and she wanted to repay the favor, but it was so difficult to admit more. “If…” Lena’s head jerked up to look at Cat, almost surprised she was standing there. Cat took a deep breath and continued: “If you still wanted to sleep together, while she…” Cat paused and rolled her eyes. “While _Kara_ is here,” she amended. “I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

Cat watched as Lena gave a soft smile. “I don’t want to put you out, Cat,” she said, humor evident. Cat sighed and rolled her eyes again, but her lips twitched as she sipped her wine. Lena got serious, then, her expression almost somber. “It will be nice to have your company, and not just because I enjoy talking with you and sleeping with you.” 

Cat’s eyebrow quirked. “Oh?” Lena nodded, looking back to the fire. “It will be...hard and confusing with her here, I’m sure,” Cat said slowly, then smirked. “A gorgeous, intelligent, sexy, fascinating distraction will surely help.” 

Lena met her gaze with a genuine smile. “You’re clearly the woman for the job,” Lena agreed. “But just _how_ were you planning on distracting me?” she asked, acting innocent. 

Cat turned to where the entertainment system sat, snug in between the bookcases, and busied herself shuffling through the state-of-the-art tablet until her song choice started playing through the room’s surround sound.

Lena recognized the older song and laughed, licking her lips and shaking her head at Cat’s playful behavior. Then, when Cat started to move her body to the music, clearly ready to put on a show for Lena, the smile evolved as her eyes followed the woman’s every move. 

A lap dance from a naked Cat Grant wasn’t _just_ a distraction. There had to be a more powerful word for it. But soon, she was on Lena’s lap asking: “‘When you’re all alone, in your lonely room, and there’s nothing but the smell of her perfume. Doncha feel like crying?’” 

Not long after, Lena did cry for her - Cat’s name, over and over.


	2. Avalanche

In National City the next day, Kara was all packed for her trip and ready to throw herself into an all-morning patrol to stave off her excitement. She had the day off from CatCo and would have the long weekend off with the promise of more if she was able to get Cat Grant to talk. Not about the White House or her world-wide school program; instead, Kara had been directed to come back with “juicy details only.” 

As Kara flew around National City, however, she wished she were in the office. It would at least help pass the time. It felt like some kind of torture. Especially since she wasn’t supposed to engage, even if something should come up; her instructions from Alex had been clear - if she spotted any incidents, she was to report them  _ only _ . Since speaking to Miss Grant, her powers hadn’t been as glitchy, but they were still unpredictable. So Kara flew over her city and waited. 

Not like it was helping. 

When her phone started to ring, Kara was desperate for the distraction. She almost forgot to fly when she saw Lena’s name. In fact, she dropped ten feet before she was racing down to a pigeon-heavy rooftop to take the call. 

She was breathless when she said: “Hello? Lena?” her voice higher than usual. 

On the other end, Lena was struck for a moment at the sound of Kara’s voice. The long pause had Kara checking the connection, but before she could ask after Lena again, the woman was blowing out a soothing breath as she stared out the window of her lodge office and cleared her throat. “Hi, Kara,” she said softly. 

Kara’s eyes widened. She had half convinced herself in that quiet moment that it had been a butt dial. Lena was really calling her! Something occurred to her in that moment. “Lena, are you okay? Is everything okay, are you safe?” What if Lena had been kidnapped and she was left stranded somewhere wondering why her supposed best friend wasn’t there rescuing her? 

Kara had had the entire DEO double check to ensure there was no foul play when Lena had suddenly disappeared, but they could’ve missed something! Kara was spiralling. She reached out with her hearing - not for the first or even thousandth time since Lena had left - for the sound of the woman’s breathing, heart beat, or any call of distress. She was still trying when Lena’s voice jumped in, cutting off her panic. 

“I’m fine, Kara,” Lena said, then licked her lips to amend, “I’m safe.” Kara’s eyes slipped closed in relief. She began to pace the roof, the flight of pigeons moving out of Kara’s way but never flying off, just parting for the superhero. 

After a long stretch of silence, a sad smile made its way to Kara’s face. “You called,” she said softly, wanting to be excited but hesitant. Lena could very well be calling to tell Kara that she never wanted to speak to her again. Even so, it was just so great to hear her voice. Kara had missed that voice so much she ached with it. 

On her end, Lena’s smile was a little more pained but still present. Her thoughts mirrored Kara’s - she had also missed hearing Kara’s voice. It was an exquisite kind of torture hearing it now, knowing that she could see Kara in five hours, and that the cards were in her own hands. 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed, wanting to ease the sadness in her friend’s voice, “I called.” 

Another moment of silence. “I’m glad,” Kara said, tentatively. “Even if…” the pigeons continued to part, “Even if it’s just to say you need more time or, or…” Kara couldn’t say the other thing. “Either way,” she went on, “it’s so nice to hear your voice. I’ve missed it,” she said, giving way to her thoughts and feelings. 

Lena pulled the phone away to hide her intake of breath. She had to try extra hard, not wanting Kara and her super hearing to catch the sound. 

Her silence scared Kara. “I’m sorry!” she apologized quickly, the panic back. “That was unfair to say, I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t get to say things like that when it’s my fault that-” 

But Lena was cutting her off, shaking her head and smiling more easily, very used to  _ this  _ Kara. “No…” she said on a whisper. “No, I...I feel the same.” 

Kara stopped pacing as a smile spread. “Really?” 

Lena practically gulped and nodded. “ _ Yes _ ,” she admitted, the hand not holding her phone braced on the glass of the window - skiers off in the distance, invisible in the wake of Kara’s soft voice. She shook herself out of the daze and sucked in a breath before she was saying: “Which is why I called - well,” she allowed, “There are two reasons I called, and they’re...related.” 

Kara perked up, liking where this was headed. “Oh?” 

Lena struggled for a moment. She heard the hope in Kara’s voice, and she felt like she was about to tell the girlfriend she had dumped that she was seeing someone new - and it was Kara’s ex. Lena’s stomach turned uneasily, that feeling of cheating on Kara returning. 

“I…” she blew out another breath and tried for casual. “I own many businesses,” she began and then rolled her eyes at herself. 

Kara only hesitated for a moment. “I know, it’s...it’s really impressive how-”

Lena was shaking her head, not looking for Kara to be her usual adorable complimenter. “What I’m trying to say, inelegantly as it were, is that I own many businesses, and I don’t always think to talk about them. This one I own, I actively keep it hidden so that it’s just mine.” 

Kara’s lips twisted, wondering if Lena was trying to make a correlation between Kara keeping Supergirl a secret and Lena keeping a business she owns private. It was lame to try to let Kara off the hook like that, but Kara was going to keep that to herself for the moment, desperate to keep Lena talking to her.

“I’m explaining this terribly,” Lena groaned, and then straightened when she realized direct was the best approach. “I own Metropolis Mountain Lodge and Ski Resort,” she said. Kara froze, not having seen that coming and wondering if Lena was about to bar her from attending. Wondering what the odds were. If Kara was about to not only disappoint Miss Grant and Carter, but herself, telling them she wouldn’t be able to come after all. And on top of that, Lena didn’t want to let Kara start making amends. Suddenly, Kara felt like she had forgotten to fly again, except this time it felt like she was falling hundreds of feet. 

Her powers instantly started to fritz. Kara’s watery eyes snapped closed when her heat vision zapped a fiery line into the rooftop, finally getting the pigeons to take flight. “ _ Oh _ ,” Kara said, trying and failing to keep the overwhelming sorrow from her voice. 

Lena could see where Kara’s thoughts were going and practically yelled back: “No! No, that’s not why I’m telling you this!” 

Kara hesitated, eyes still closed tightly. “You’re not...I can still come?” she asked very, very carefully, her tone still defeated. 

Lena took another breath, hating how small Kara’s voice sounded. “I ran into the Grants, and they mentioned you were coming. I didn’t want to blindside you when you got here and...and I  _ did _ want to see you. We could have dinner tonight, just you and me, to talk.” 

Kara felt like she was going to hyperventilate. It took thirty full seconds for her to understand everything that had been said. It was more than she deserved! It was more than she ever thought she’d get in a million Phantom Zone years! Lena wanted to see her? She wanted to talk to her  _ today _ ? “What?” Kara asked, her tone completely gobsmacked. “You...you want to see me?” she asked, still unconvinced she’d ever be  _ this  _ lucky. 

Covering her eyes and taking a deep breath, Lena was nodding again. “Yes, Kara. If you want to see me?” 

Kara’s crying eyes opened to look out at the cloudless sky, her smile slow and grateful. “Lena...I... _ Oh _ ,  _ Lena,  _ nothing would make me happier!” 

Lena’s own eyes welled as she heard the truth of Kara’s words and the tears that accompanied them. “Okay,” she said, wiping them away and standing straighter, deliberately taking in her surroundings instead of getting lost in Kara’s voice. “It’s settled. You’ll get to the lodge and we’ll meet at six for dinner and to...to catch up?” 

Kara was nodding enthusiastically as she gave a watery laugh. “Yeah,  _ yes _ ! That would be great. Fantastic, even!” 

Lena chuckled back. “Okay. Well...fly safely and...and I’ll see you then?” 

Kara continued to nod. “I...I can’t wait! I’ll see you then.” 

There was a pause as Lena felt the joy of everything crash down on her. Could it be this easy? She had been wrecked by the news that Kara had been deceiving her. Could it be so easy to just - let it go in favor of being happy? Believe Kara and work to repair what was broken? Lena really hoped so, because she missed her friend, and she hated the idea of Kara being so sad that she was running away from National City. 

“Okay,” she said eventually. “I’ll see you then,” and hung up before she said anything else - like how much she loved her and missed her and couldn’t wait to see her. 

Kara, for her part, just stared down at her phone for a long moment before she was crying fresh tears. 

She was going to see Lena! In six short hours she’d get to look into her eyes and say all the things she wanted to say - if Lena wanted to hear them, that is. And she didn’t have to cancel on Miss Grant or Carter! Suddenly, it had the makings of the most perfect vacation, and Kara didn’t know if she would be able to wait until the evening. 

Her phone was back to bluetooth, calling Alex as she shot into the sky, ready to let her sister know that she was only going to be on duty for an hour more before taking off early - there was no  _ way  _ she could make it to five. 

~🔽~ 

Lena and Cat sat quietly side by side as Carter and his friends splashed and laughed in the lodge’s pool. Originally, Cat had been in on the action, chasing after the kids like a shark in the water. Then Lena had entered the pool area, and Cat had caught the look on her face and excused herself to check on the woman. 

It was obvious to Cat that Lena was excited but nervous. She understood that completely, so she sat quietly by her until Lena had something to say. 

It was quite humorous, actually: Lena in a three-piece suit, fresh from a meeting with a few board members. Her long hair was braided down the middle of her back, and she looked imposing with the dark suit and darkly painted lips. Especially next to a dripping wet Cat in a modest one piece that was appropriate for a family lodge. It had felt modest, at any rate, until Cat felt the side of Lena’s pinky finger slide against her bare thigh. 

Cat didn’t react right away. She casually looked around the pool area and saw that no one was paying them any attention. Besides Carter and his friends, there was only an elderly couple swimming together in the deep end, and a lifeguard that was on her phone - Cat made a mental note to tell Lena to put the fear of God into her later. 

When she saw Lena’s gaze, she was startled to see the desire burning there. The woman’s eyes were trained on Cat’s legs, and again Cat had to swiftly glance around to make sure they were still going unobserved. 

Kara would be there in less than five hours, and Cat felt her nerves swirling. She kept thinking about what Lena had said the night before: what  _ was  _ stopping her from making it clear to Kara that she wanted her? It felt like an almost impossible thought, so dangerous and wild, that Cat felt grounded by Lena’s finger tracing her skin oh so softly. 

They were going to need one another, that was for sure. Cat and Lena would probably use every free moment to escape together - getting lost in each other’s skin and lips and taste. Seeking the other out to distract. And Lena would make an excellent distraction. 

Lena sharply pulled her hand away when Carter yelled her name, all three kids enthusiastically waving at her and begging her to join them, only now noticing her presence. Lena just laughed and promised another time. 

Cat wanted Lena’s hands back on her. 

It broke the spell, though, and Lena turned her head slightly as her jaw tightened. “We’re having dinner at six. Thank you...for...showing me that I could reach out. For making me feel like I could.” 

Cat looked at her under her eye lashes and smirked. “Anything else on your mind?” 

Lena licked away her smirk and glanced around as Cat had done to make sure their moment was private. “The Martin’s will be back soon?” she asked, jaw tensing when her eyes jumped back to Cat’s legs. 

Because she could, Cat stretched her legs out before her, giving Lena’s gaze more to feast on. “They should be back any minute,” Cat replied, her tone smug. “Good chat with our girl?” 

Lena felt the lightning course through her at the comment, and she had to look away to process the implication: because it sounded so fucking perfect. 

She cleared her throat, but one look at Cat told her that the woman had seen her reaction, and enjoyed it as much as Lena enjoyed the concept. “She sounded good...well…” Lena hesitated, remembering the crying and pain she could hear. 

“Well?” Cat asked, growing concerned. 

Lena waved her off. “No, she’s good. But...at first…”

Cat nodded. “She was worried about why you were calling.” 

“Yes.” 

They were quiet for a moment before Cat softly asked: “But she sounded good?” 

She was going for something more casual, Lena was sure. She blew out a breath and smiled and waved when she saw the Martins enter the pool area. Cat waved as well, and they both watched as the husband and wife approached the kids. 

They were taking them to the next building over for the matinee movie lunch party. It was a small theater on the grounds that Lena had refurbished only last summer. She hadn’t even been in the building yet, but she was happy that the movie events were popular. It would also give her and Cat the afternoon together to shake off their anticipation. 

Lena still hadn’t answered Cat’s question. She wasn’t sure how to communicate that Kara sounded so very broken when she had answered, and then, in typical Kara fashion, had gone from zero to smiling-like-the-sun happy. She didn’t want to blow Cat off, though: if the roles were reversed, Lena would want to know. 

“She sounded very excited to come,” she finally settled on, and then blindly reached for Cat’s hand to squeeze it, eyes still on Carter and the Martins. 

When Carter was out of the pool and making his way over to them, Cat didn’t let go of Lena’s hand, and even held it tighter to let the woman know it wouldn’t be released. Carter didn’t seem to notice as he excitedly approached. “Hi, Lena!” he said when he was in front of them. Lena smiled back widely and ducked her head, still very unused to being around kids, and what’s more, having them like her - she thought Ruby had been the exception. 

“We’re going to get showered and dressed in the locker room, play a few games in the game room, and then head over to the movie,” he said, his eyes back on his mom. “Is that okay?” 

“Of course,” Cat said, leaning forward to hug him and kiss him on his cheek. He didn’t even protest. She wiped her lipstick off his cheek and smiled. “Kara will be here later this evening, so we’ll make sure to get dessert with her after dinner. Okay?” 

“Awesome!” he said, waving goodbye to both women and making his way back to his friends. 

As she watched Carter and his friends disappear into the locker rooms, she said “And here I thought dessert was now?” Lena glanced back at Cat with a cheeky smile. 

Cat laughed loudly and got to her feet. She yanked Lena up and pulled her towards where her bag was laying before exiting where the elevators were stationed. 

They were up in Cat’s suite five minutes later. Lena’s suit jacket was already thrown onto the couch, vest unbuttoned, and her hands squeezing Cat’s ass as they kissed. 

Their pace always felt frantic, but just like the first time and every time since, it was deep and slow and thorough. 

“I saw that earlier, you know,” Cat said before attacking Lena’s jaw and neck. Lena’s hands were tugging down the straps of Cat’s wet bathing suit until her hands were able to caress her breasts. 

Her thumbs dotted over Cat’s hard nipples, enjoying the feel of that skillful mouth on her neck. “Saw what?” Lena eventually said, far too distracted to remember anything from earlier besides her phone call. 

Cat jerked away from Lena’s neck to direct her chin forward so their eyes were locked. Lena’s hands froze as they stared at each other in a heated moment, both breathing hard. “ _ Our girl _ ?” Cat said slowly, enunciating both words to not only jog Lena’s memory, but to stress the implication. 

Just like before, Lena’s reaction was instantaneous - eyes slipping closed and a groan escaping, before her hands went back to work and she buried her face in Cat’s neck.

Cat moaned and let the idea of Kara being  _ theirs  _ wash over her. Earlier when she had referred to her as  _ our girl _ , it had been something that just slipped out in the moment. She really was trying to say Kara’s name more, but it felt appropriate because she was starting to think of Kara as theirs. Who could love the woman more than the two of them? 

She was trying to prepare for her arrival in a number of ways - like trying to desensitize herself by replaying Kara calling her “Miss Grant,” over and over in her head. It could be such a trigger to hear someone call her “Miss Grant.” She usually only had people who worked for her use the title, or else Cat’s thoughts turned dirty. She couldn’t decide if Kara calling her Cat was any better, but at least it didn’t immediately make Cat think of Kara on her knees under Cat’s desk, licking up her thigh. 

Suffice it to say, Cat was trying  _ many  _ ways to prepare herself for Kara’s presence. It turned out, referring to her as  _ our girl _ was now something Cat could not speak, think, or consider. And not just because it made her dizzy with desire, just the very idea that Cat could have both women exactly how she wanted - but because Lena seemed to melt and that  _ look  _ she’d get made Cat ache to give her anything she wanted. 

Lena and Kara were different sides of the same coin: both have had so much taken away from them and both still worked themselves exhausted to do good. Kara, though, like the sun she was, brought people to her. Lena, however, seemed so lonesome, like the moon. 

That ache to protect Lena throbbed in her. Lena slid to her knees, still in her pants, vest, and button down. She stared up at Cat with bright eyes, like she was about to beg for something, and the throb only grew. 

The rest of Cat’s bathing suit was peeled off and tossed somewhere. And then Lena was nuzzling her like she was just starting a prayer. 

_ God _ , Cat wanted to give her everything in that moment. 

“You know what would make this moment perfect,” Cat found herself saying, head tilted back, eyes closed in pleasure, and her hand lightly gripping Lena’s braid. 

Lena only hummed back, silently asking as her tongue slowly moved back and forth through Cat’s lips. “If  _ our girl _ was here,” she whispered. 

Lena stopped and pulled away to look back up at Cat, her breathing heavy as she waited for Cat’s gaze to meet hers. When their eyes met, Cat’s hand stroked Lena’s face softly, a finger caressing under her jaw and back up along her cheekbones. They stared at one another for a long moment, the burning they felt reflected back and built, until Lena gasped, like she had been under water, and then she was swooping back down, her tongue plunging into Cat with a long, low groan. 

~🔽~

Kara touched down about a mile from the lodge, so as not to be detected. She ran quickly through the forest trees, her smile still bright and stretching the closer she got. It didn’t take long, and soon, she was standing in front of the huge layout of the Metropolis Mountain Lodge and Ski Resort. 

It looked like it was trying to be rustic, but was far too beautiful to really pull it off - everything too new. It made Kara’s smile grow, so proud of her friend. She knew how much Lena loved the winter, and as she slowly spun in a circle to take it all in, it felt like the perfect place to celebrate all things chilly. Something out of a Hallmark Christmas movie.

The slopes were packed, and all around her were smiling, laughing faces of couples, friends, and families. Their happiness only amplified Kara’s: Cat  _ and  _ Lena here? 

After she had gotten off the phone with Alex, Kara continued to fly around, counting down the minutes, and trying and failing to picture Cat Grant and Lena Luthor friendly. Not that Lena said they were friends, or even spending time with one another. Kara thought she could picture it: Cat had seen Lena and was immediately in reporter-mode, descending and charming Lena into an interview of some kind. 

Ever since Kara had thought the scenario, she had been at war with herself. On the one hand, she didn’t want Cat to push Lena. On the other, Kara felt almost desperate to read a Cat Grant interview of Lena Luthor - wondering what little gems Cat would draw out of her best friend…

Maybe Kara could convince Lena to give an interview. 

And then somehow she was going to have to convince Cat to let her interview her. The idea that Kara could stay a whole week with two of her favorite people, secluded from the complications of the outside world? Kara would use every weapon in her arsenal. Which, really, she only had to use the one: Supergirl. 

It’s not like Cat didn’t already know. “Go get em’ Supergirl”? Of course Kara had heard Cat. When they would trade the random text or email, Cat would always add a little reminder that she knew. Like after Kara had won her Pulitzer, Cat’s text had been incredibly transparent: 

_ I knew you were *super* at everything. Congratulations, well deserved. _

So Kara would allow Cat a few questions about Supergirl in exchange for her own interview. That would be easy enough. Then she could stay and submerge herself in the two talented, intelligent, beautiful women that Kara felt beyond giddy to have in her life at the same time. 

She had to keep herself from using her super-speed to get to the front desk. 

There was a bit of a line, so Kara hung back with her stuffed duffle bag as she looked around at the high ceilings and modern-meets-rustic touches. She was in awe that  _ her friend  _ could make something this beautiful and lovely a reality. It’s why she found herself exploring more when the line didn’t seem to be budging. 

“A game room?” Kara gasped excitedly to herself, and then followed the sign that pointed out the direction. 

As soon as she turned the corner and saw the opened double glass doors leading to the game room, she saw Carter Grant. Her smile somehow doubled and she hurriedly entered and approached. As though feeling her gaze, Carter looked away from the arcade game he and his friends were hovered around, and his smile mirrored hers. 

“Kara!” She wanted to hug him, but he was a cool teenager with his friends, and probably still uncomfortable with hugging. So instead, she met him halfway and stuffed one hand into her pocket as she smiled brightly. “You’re early!” he laughed, his happiness at her presence clear. 

“Are you kidding? I couldn’t  _ wait  _ to get here! How are you?” 

“Awesome!” he declared, and then introduced all four Martins to Kara. She easily charmed them.

“Mom said you were having dinner with Lena tonight, but after that we could have dessert together!” 

Kara startled for a moment, surprised that Carter was even familiar with Lena, but was back to smiling. “I’m always up for dessert!” she laughed. “So you’ve met Lena?” 

Carter nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yeah. I met her on our first day. She’s  _ so  _ smart and made her  _ own  _ arcade game! That’s what we were playing over there,” he said, pointing back to where his friends were. “And she took us skiing yesterday, and she promised to go swimming, too.” 

Kara couldn’t believe it - not the part where Carter seemed enamored with Lena, that part made perfect sense. Lena was spending time with the Grants? 

“Wow, that’s so great! Maybe we can all hang out together!” 

Carter’s face lit up. “That would be so cool! Well,” he conceded with a grin that was like an inside joke, “I’m pretty sure we won’t be able to get my mom on the slopes, but definitely swimming!”

Kara laughed in agreement and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. “What are you all up to now?” she asked, looking down at her watch to see that it was a little after one. 

“We’re about to head to the theater next door for a movie and lunch. You should come!” he declared excitedly. But before Kara could agree, he frowned at her bag. “Actually, you’re probably tired from your flight and stuff. You should get unpacked and rest, and I’ll just see you after your dinner.” 

It did sound nice - not the resting part, but getting a chance to see Miss Grant before her dinner. She felt slightly guilty that she was going to dinner with Lena. It was one of the reasons why she arrived so early, wanting to get her feet underneath her, see Miss Grant, and then spend time with Lena. 

Kara nodded with another wide smile. “And then skiing all day tomorrow,” she promised. 

“Yeah!” Carter said easily. Just then, the Martins approached, signaling they were heading over to the theater to get seats. “My mom should still be by the pool, Kara, so once you’re all unpacked you can meet her there.” 

Kara waved her thanks and parted ways at the front desk, excited for some alone time with Miss Grant. 

The line at the front desk had dwindled, so it didn’t take long, and soon, she was given the key that was set aside for her for the eighth floor penthouse. She’d get to stay in the same suite as the Grants which felt like an all-access pass to spend tons of time with the woman. Staying up late to pick her brain. 

Best. Vacation. Ever. 

She was practically bouncing as the elevator climbed. Soon, the doors opened with a  _ ding  _ and she followed the sign for penthouse number one, down a long, private hallway. Kara was still beaming, not believing her luck. The last few weeks had felt harder than any she had had since first arriving on Earth. Even though she had her family, friends, and jobs, a hole that Kara wasn’t even aware existed had opened further until it felt gaping. 

With one call from Miss Grant and her earlier conversation with Lena, the hole seemed to be repairing itself. 

Kara shot off a quick text to Alex to let her know she was okay and formulated her day. She’d unpack, change into her bathing suit, and meet Miss Grant down by the pool. Oh! She should order food pool-side, she thought and felt like she’d drool. She’d spend the day with Miss Grant, then shower and get ready for dinner with Lena. 

Since Lena was also friendly with the Grants, she wouldn’t have to choose. After dinner Lena could come with her to get dessert with the Grants. And then maybe, she, Miss Grant, and Lena could spend the night together, chatting for hours and hours about everything!

The bounce in her step felt like flying. She finally arrived at the penthouse door and set down her duffle to fish out the keycard from her pocket, her smile almost a laugh. But just as she was about to swipe the card in front of the entry panel, she heard it. 

At first, it was soft - barely a whisper. The answering groan, however, was louder. Gruffer. Almost a grunt, and made by another voice. 

Then the first person spoke again, but this time louder and on a groan, drawing out her name. 

Then again: “ _ Kara, _ ” it was said for the third time; said faster, desperate, like begging. 

If the keycard hadn’t been right there in front of the panel, Kara would’ve just flattened the door open. She had  _ never  _ heard Lena say her name like that, and it scared her. 

She didn’t have time to wonder why Lena was in Cat’s room or why Lena would be saying her name, never mind saying it like  _ that _ . In that moment, all Kara knew was her best friend was whimpering and groaning her name and Kara thought that meant she needed help. 

Lightning quick, the card flashed down the panel and Kara was in the doorway of Cat Grant’s suite. What she saw, however, was a far cry from what she had been expecting: before she had heard her name and after. 

There, on the main couch in the living room, was Cat on top of Lena, both women naked. Their mouths were a hair's breadth away from the other’s. 

It took a long moment for Kara to realize what she was looking at, and before she could fully understand the whole picture - like where Cat’s hands were - the two women suddenly noticed her presence and reacted instantly. 

Lena gasped and froze. For whatever reason, Cat withdrew from Lena and made a grab at the blanket on the back of the couch to cover only Lena, and  _ then  _ froze. 

Kara, however, finally unfroze and turned abruptly, almost tripping over her duffle. “I’m sorry! I’m…” and the door slammed behind her, spilling her into the hallway. 

Lena and Cat’s eyes slid until they were staring at one another, horror-struck. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Cat whispered. 

It had started with the  _ our girl _ comment and evolved until Cat was describing to Lena all the things she would do to them if Kara had been there. She had spun details so thoroughly that soon, Lena couldn’t wait any longer and was fingering herself as she ate Cat out - both women coming together. 

After that, Cat had Lena stripped and on the couch. Cat had fucked her as she whispered in her ear more fantasies involving all three of them. Then Cat had told her all the things she wanted Kara to do to Lena. Soon, Lena had found herself coming, saying Kara’s name, much to the delight of Cat - which encouraged Lena only further. 

And then - there was Kara. Several hours early. 

“ _ Shit _ !” Lena said. And then let out a slew of curses as she slid out from under Cat to hurriedly dress. 

Cat was white as a sheet, mouth covered as she looked across the room not seeing anything. 

Once Lena had her pants and button down on, she was out the door, ready to chase Kara. Except, she didn’t have to go far. 

She ripped open the door and found Kara standing in the hallway, much like how she’d left Cat - white as a sheet, hand over her parted mouth, frozen and unseeing. 

“Kara!” Lena breathed out, almost doubled over. Now that she had found her friend, her mind went completely blank as to what to do next. It wasn’t until Kara’s stunned eyes glanced down to take notice that Lena hadn’t buttoned her shirt did Lena close the shirt over and cross her arms, even more embarrassed. 

At the motion, Kara jerked and stood straighter, her hand dropping to her side. Her eyes were wide, shock still evident, but her mouth snapped shut and then she seemed to forget how it worked. It opened and closed a few times, failing to voice anything further. 

Lena knew she looked a mess - barefoot, her braid had been taken out by Cat’s quick hands, her lipstick long since kissed off and smeared, and clothes wrinkled and unbuttoned. But she had to be standing there, had to go after Kara. For what reason, she wasn’t sure. She just knew that Kara would feel a certain way about catching her with Cat. Everything else in that moment was forgotten besides the fact that Kara had just caught them in the very middle of fucking. 

“Kara,” Lena tried again, a little distressed this time. 

It snapped Kara out of her haze, and she blinked away the shock. “I...I’m so sorry, I...I’m early,” Kara finished lamely. “I should’ve knocked.” 

Lena was shaking her head. “No, I mean…” but what could she say to that? “I’m sorry you had to see that, um…” 

Just then, the door opened and Cat stood there in a t-shirt and yoga pants, expression calm. “Kara, why don’t you come in?” 

Seeing Cat there seemed to trigger Kara’s panic again. She jumped slightly with a surprised gasp. Cat ignored the reaction and opened the door, stepping aside with her arms crossed and head down as she waited. 

Lena’s gaze went back and forth to each woman silently. 

“Chop, chop,  _ Kiera _ ,” Cat then said, not using her usual bravado, but it seemed to do the trick. 

Kara started and then moved quickly, dropping down to pick up her duffle bag and then hurrying inside the suite. As Lena passed Cat, their eyes met briefly to share their worry, before Lena moved to the other side of the living room, far away from Kara. 

Kara’s gaze darted around the suite anywhere but at the couch. 

Cat gently closed the door and then passed Lena to move towards the high-top kitchen table, signaling with her eyes that she wanted Lena to follow. Lena did, and took the chair next to Cat’s. 

They both silently waited for Kara to join. 

It took prodding. “Kara, join us?” Cat said calmly, indicating the chair across from her, even though she practically winced at the word choice - it felt a little too on the nose. Kara was still frazzled, that was clear. She took a step, stopped, placed down her duffle, then picked it up again, stopped, set it down with indecision clear, then finally moved forward to sit. 

To Cat, it felt very much like that time she sat her mother down to tell her that she was getting yet another divorce. 

Except a billion times worse, somehow. 

No one made eye contact now that they were all sitting. No one said anything. It was so quiet. Luckily, Lena had buttoned up her shirt and pants. That was something. 

Cat felt a laugh bubbling up, and shoved it down. This was ridiculous, she thought. No one had done anything wrong. It was silly to make it weird. 

“Well...this is awkward,” Cat helpfully summarized. 

Lena huffed an almost laugh, and rubbed at her face as she looked away. Kara weakly smiled at the table. 

Cat bit her lip and shook her head. So she was going to have to do all the work, it seemed. 

“Kara,” Cat said, leaning forward to try and catch the woman’s gaze. “I’m sorry you had to catch us in a very compromising position, but I don’t see why things have to be strange between any of us. I’m very happy you’re here and I say we all just try and move past this. Okay?” 

Lena was still looking away, most likely out at the slopes in the distance. 

Kara, however, reacted right away. She gave a self-deprecating laugh that seemed to shake off the last of her discomfort. “You’re right, Miss Grant. I’m...this is a bit awkward,” she said, eyes still on the table before finally looking up between the two women across from her fleetingly, and then again at the table. “I’m sorry that I didn’t knock, I just…” 

Cat waved the rest of the explanation away. 

“It’s going to be quite a long vacation if we can’t all move past this,” Cat said with finality. Kara did an admirable job at nodding and meeting Cat’s gaze momentarily, before both women looked away. “Good,” Cat said, her voice lacking some confidence, however. “Well, I’m going to take a shower. I’ll give you two some time to chat.” 

Kara looked away when Cat’s hand ducked down to squeeze Lena’s leg as she got up. As she left, it seemed like she took all the oxygen in the room with her. 

Lena was still looking out the window and Kara had no idea what to do or say. 

But Lena wasn’t sure if she could do this. Lena was waiting for the moment Kara brought up the fact that Lena had been moaning Kara’s name as Cat fucked her. 

What she didn’t know, though, was that Kara hadn’t remembered that little fact - the image of the two women together had completely knocked that information out of her head. 

Kara could easily sense that she would have to help Lena. She hated that things were so very strained between the two of them and only seemed to get worse. So she took a deep breath and reached across the table to touch Lena’s hand to get her attention. 

Lena’s gaze whipped to Kara’s fingers on hers, and then back up to softly smiling eyes. “Hi,” Kara said, shaking her head and giving a light chuckle. 

Air finally seemed to pass through Lena’s lungs at that, weights falling off her shoulders. 

“Hi,” Lena said, an embarrassed smile on her lips as she shook her head. “This is  _ not  _ how I pictured this going.” 

At that, Kara laughed. “No?” Their smiling eyes met, before they both looked away, laughing softly. “I’m sorry-” 

Lena waved her off. “Please stop apologizing,” she said, and smiled at her to show she wasn’t upset. “I know you want to apologize for...interrupting,” Lena said with a roll of her eyes, “and for everything that happened from before. But,” she started thoughtfully, and then met and held Kara’s gaze, “let’s just move past that for right now, like Cat said. We’ll have plenty of time to talk over dinner, and I just want to start making up for lost time.” 

Kara watched as Lena’s eyes begged her to agree. How could she not? 

She nodded with a smile. “If that’s what you want.” 

“It is,” Lena said seriously, her jaw flexing with the strength of it. “I wish we could start catching up now, but I have a couple of meetings soon,” she said regretfully.

Now it was Kara waving her off. “Please, go about your day. We’ll have plenty of time over dinner.” 

“Yes,” Lena agreed. The awkwardness wasn’t completely gone, but she was ready to work overtime in order to get rid of it. Come to think of it, she was fairly certain she still had the mind eraser blueprints that Lex had constructed…

Lena was pretty sure it wouldn’t work on Kara, though. 

The moment of silence stretched before Lena got to her feet. A quick glance around told her that Cat had moved her bra, panties, vest, and jacket elsewhere, which made her breathe easier. Her heels were by the couch. She turned back to Kara and smiled. “Why don’t I meet you here, ten minutes til six, and we’ll go down to the restaurant together?” 

Kara nodded eagerly and smiled. “Sounds perfect,” she said. 

Lena nodded again and brushed her hand over Kara's shoulder as she passed, got into her heels, and gave one more wave at the door before leaving. 

Now that Lena was gone, Kara could hear the shower running. Where Cat was. Showering. Naked. Like how she had been with Lena. 

Kara shook her head to avoid thinking about what she had just walked in on - although it was very,  _ very _ difficult. 

To distract herself, she listened hard to the sounds of Lena walking down the hallway, to the elevator, and then off to her floor, two floors below. She was having a brief exchange with an employee - mostly just polite greetings and some laughs. Lena was so good to her employees. 

She just saw Lena naked. 

She just saw Cat Grant naked. 

Together. 

The only sounds to distract her now were the skiers and the sound of the shower. She would  _ not _ think of the shower. 

Just fifteen minutes ago, she had been so excited to see Cat and Lena. Now, she just felt so very alone. 

Would this be the trip? She would watch Carter and his friends while Lena and Cat went on dates? 

The thought felt like a gut punch. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist, her stomach uneasy. What if she barely got to see them? Dinner with Lena tonight, but then…

And how often did Cat actually sit still? She was always there to give Kara a rousing pep-talk, but would she actually want to spend hours with her, talking about everything and nothing? 

Rao! She had been so silly to think that this trip was going to be her and her two billionaires, talking, laughing, maybe having a few drinks as they solved all the world’s problems. 

How would that even work? 

It wouldn’t now, that was for sure! They probably didn’t even want to be around Kara now that-

“Kara,” Cat’s voice said, breaking her out of her spiraling. “Slacking already?” Cat asked, busy clasping in an earring, eyes on herself in the full-length mirror in the hallway outside the bedrooms. 

Kara blinked a few times. Cat’s hair was wet, but there was product in the short, curly blonde locks. She wore a baggy green sweater that was cinched at the waist with a black leather belt, black legging, and red pumps. 

When her eyes went to the mirror, she found Cat’s gaze on her looking expectant. 

“What?” she asked quickly, stumbling to her feet. “No! What do you need?”

Cat hummed, like she was inspecting Kara’s behavior. She ignored Kara’s answer. “Everything go okay with Lena?” 

Kara blinked a few more times, not sure what she was talking about, before remembering Cat had given them some time alone. It was very distracting hearing Cat say Lena’s name. It rolled thickly off her tongue, and Kara shook her head to clear it. “Oh! Yes, everything is fine!”

Cat’s eyebrow quirked before she glanced down at the delicate watch at her wrist. “Ah, her meetings,” she said, suddenly understanding. She gave the mirror one more glance before she spun around and directed Kara to stand with a flick of her wrist. “Feel like taking in a movie?”

Every word Cat said seemed alien to Kara - the irony wasn’t lost on her. 

“What?” she asked, more startled than confused. 

Cat  tsk ed and folded her arms across her chest. “A movie? Carter said there's still food, so if we leave now we’ll be able to join them.” 

Carter. The movie. Yes, these things made sense. Carter was next door with his friends watching a movie. “Oh!” she said again, now really unsure if any of that sounded like a good idea. Maybe she’d just stay in the room, alone, and think about the fact that Cat and Lena would be spending all their time together now and-

“Kara,” Cat said, snapping her fingers, getting her attention. When she spoke, it was slow and deliberate. “It’s all you can eat pizza, candy, and Disney’s Hercules.” 

Kara’s face erupted into a smile. 

~🔽~

It turned out that Cat  _ hated  _ Hercules. She had texted Lena fairly often during the annoying movie to complain of its showing. 

Kara, of course, adored it. But she had pizza sauce on her face, so what did she know? 

Cat sat through the movie only because she had no freaking idea what else to do. She couldn’t imagine spending another minute alone with Kara in the suite: too afraid Kara would start asking questions about her and Lena. Afraid that Kara’s face would continue to look so sad and confused. Afraid that Cat would pounce on the poor woman. 

It was officially a disaster. Having Kara there was even worse than she imagined. What had she been thinking, bringing her up during sex with Lena? That boundary was important! It was necessary! And now all Cat could do was think of the ways Lena had reacted towards Cat’s fantasies. What had made her moan the loudest. Touch Cat feverishly. What had made her come. 

During the movie, Kara sat right in front of Cat and to the side, so she had an almost perfect view of each smile, laugh, and the way she subtly wiped away a tear. Cat spent most of the movie watching her. The other half of the time she spent texting Lena. 

_ Cat, I’m sorry, I have no idea what that movie is about. Is it really that bad? _

Cat rolled her eyes. She had seen Hercules before. Maybe dozens of times, even. Just never with Kara  _ right  _ there. 

Of course Lena hadn’t seen it. 

_ Are you familiar with *any* Disney movie? _

Not long after Cat’s text, Lena wrote back: 

_ The ones Kara makes me watch _ . 

Of course. 

_ Sorry. The movie is fine. Just a little too close to home right now. Go back to work.  _

There was barely a moment that past before Lena was texting back: 

_ Did Hercules walk in on his former boss and best friend sleeping together? _

Cat bit her lip to keep from laughing and typed out a quick: 

_ Behave!  _

Kara turned around, probably having heard Cat’s soft snort of laughter, brows furrowed but a happy smile glowing. It was easy for Cat to smile back. Too easy. And her smile was more shy and flirty than anything. It made Kara blanch a little, before she was smiling again, more dreamy than before. Then Carter was getting her attention and they were back to watching the movie like it was the first time. After that, Kara would glance over her shoulder every so often. 

When the movie was over, Cat, Kara, Carter, and the Martins stood around by the exit discussing the evening and the following day. It was only then that it hit her: Carter had been staying with the Martins every night since they had arrived. Which meant that she and Kara would be alone in the suite that night, no buffer. 

“Carter, honey?” Cat asked, a little panicked. Kara continued to talk with the Martins about skiing the next day as Carter came to her side. 

“Yes, mom?” he asked, surprised. Cat was pretty sure she was wide-eyed. 

“Carter, why don’t you spend the night in our suite, give the Martins a break.” 

He frowned and glanced down at his feet. It instantly made her hate herself. 

“Sure, mom,” he said softly. He was  _ such  _ a good boy, and he was having the time of his life. 

She watched as he broke the news to his friends, making the brother and sister both pout, but nod in understanding. 

Just  _ great _ . Why couldn’t they all be brats to make this easier? 

“You know,” Henry Senior said for Cat’s ears only, “Vanessa and I really don’t mind. The kids usually end up just watching a movie and falling asleep without us even having to tell them.” 

Awesome, Cat thought. And off course Kara could hear the whole exchange. She didn’t act like it, though, too busy talking with the kids. But Cat knew when Kara was secretly listening - she had seen her do that move hundreds of times at CatCo, always when the TV was going on about some emergency that needed Supergirl. 

Kara would think Cat was uncomfortable being alone with her. Which she was. She couldn’t make this situation worse, though. So she played the role that was expected of her. “Are you sure?” she asked. 

He smiled back reassuringly. “Honestly, Cat, we’re pretty lucky with these three.” 

Fuck. 

Yeah, they were, so that’s why Cat found herself telling Carter he could have yet another sleepover. All three kids cheered, getting the four adults to laugh. 

She did make Henry and Vanessa promise that they’d let her know whenever it was her turn to host the sleepovers. 

Then Kara’s eyes met hers, and something passed between them. Confirmation that Kara  _ had  _ heard and was proud that Cat had made her son and his friends happy. Cat had made Kara happy too. 

_ Fuck _ , Cat thought again. 

They all left the theater to head for the lodge. Kara offered to take the kids to the game room before dinner. Cat had Lena get a table to the rooftop restaurant for her and Carter and the Martins, while Kara and Lena would go to the more casual restaurant. Then they’d all meet up to go to the ice cream station in the casual restaurant. 

After that, Cat had warned Lena that she would have to spend at least a few hours with her and Kara before bed time, so it wasn’t too awkward for Cat. She was, after all, the one that had rescued Lena in the hallway and moved the conversation to a less awkward place between the three of them in the suite. It was also her brilliance that had her and Kara at the movie pizza party - which really seemed to get Kara passed whatever weird headspace the hero had been in after she had walked in on Lena and Cat. Really, Cat just hadn’t the slightest idea what to do with Kara, and the movie had been perfect because it hadn’t required any speaking. 

She wouldn’t need to see Kara, be alone with Kara, until bedtime. Which…

Cat took a deep breath, now alone in her bedroom in the suite, and went to sleep after setting an alarm: she’d wake for dinner, hopefully refreshed for a night of more awkwardness. 

She was sound asleep when Kara and Carter slipped into the suite a half hour later. Carter curled up on the couch to read his book while Kara got ready for dinner. Time seemed to fly by, and soon, there was a soft knock on the door indicating that Lena had arrived. 

Kara listened hard from the bathroom, heard Carter let Lena in, and then the two quietly chatted. Which meant that Lena knew Cat was napping; Carter didn’t need to tell Lena. Which meant that Cat likely had texted Lena as such. 

Kara stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and shoved that thought down - the thought that she was bothered by the idea of Cat and Lena texting. It was silly. No big deal. Kara texted with both of them and now they texted each other. They also slept with each other…

More shoving down. 

Lena had made it clear (and so had Cat) that they were all going to ignore that elephant. Tonight was about she and Lena catching up and discussing what had happened between them. It was a heavy enough topic without adding anything else to the mix. With that thought, Kara took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. 

Both Lena and Carter were on the couch, but when they heard Kara, they stood to face her. 

Suddenly, Kara felt very, very nervous. 

Lena had changed from earlier, but she was still, it seemed, in work clothes. Before, Kara could’ve sworn she had been wearing a white button down and dark slacks. Now it was a three-piece navy suit, hair in a hurried ponytail that was still wavy, and freshened makeup. 

“I’m…” Kara swallowed, a little caught off guard with how stunning Lena looked. “I’m underdressed,” she finished, looking down at her dark jeans and red sweater. 

“Nonsense,” Lena assured, waving her off. “I’m  _ overdressed _ . Sorry, my last meeting wouldn’t end, and I didn’t want to be late.” 

Kara felt her nerves continue to bubble over. “Are you sure, because you know how fast I can change,” 

Lena laughed and gave her a fond smile. “I know how fast you can be,” she said, and it seemed to deflate the tension in her friend. Kara gave a shy smile back. After all, wasn’t that the crux of this dinner? To discuss all things Supergirl? Lena didn’t seem to mind the comment, which relaxed Kara. “We’re going to the casual restaurant, you’ll fit right in and I’ll-” 

“Stand out, like always,” Kara declared proudly, moving forward to meet Lena by the door. 

Carter looked back and forth between both women, watching as they held one another’s gazes warmly, the light blush blooming on Lena’s cheeks at the compliment. With a grin, he moved forward and said playfully, “Don’t have her out too late, Lena,” he said, wagging his finger. 

They both started at that, because it suddenly felt like a date. So much so that even Carter had noticed.

Lena was a little faster to recover, turning and offering Carter the best smile she could muster, even if it felt pained. “I certainly will, young man. Have fun with your friends,” she added, before opening the door for Kara - which only made it feel more like a date. 

Like Lena, Kara mustered up a smile for Carter and they were out of the room and on their way down to the restaurant. In complete silence. Once they got to the lobby, Kara seized on her earlier interest in the lodge and asked Lena questions and offered compliments. The rest of the way, Lena pointed out upgrades, upcoming projects, and history of the lodge. 

They were seated at the restaurant as soon as they arrived. Lena looked around and wanted to sigh heavily at their seclusion. Earlier, it seemed like a natural idea - they were going to be talking about Supergirl, and she didn’t want to worry about being overheard. Now, it felt suffocating. 

They were quiet as they perused the menu. Luckily, Kara’s love of food made the next part easier. Lena smiled to herself and placed the menu to the side. She leaned forward and put her hands on the tabletop. “Mind if I order?” she asked, grinning at Kara when the woman’s eyes met hers. “Let’s just get one of everything, and when you find something that you absolutely love, we’ll order more of it.” 

Kara’s face went from excited to nervous. “Really?” 

Lena spread out her arms, “A perk of owning the place,” she said, getting Kara to laugh and agree easily. 

Once their order was placed and they had their wine and water in front of them, silence descended once again. Unlike before, though, Kara knew it was her turn to break it. This was not at all how she thought things would go. For starters, she thought there would’ve been more hugging. It felt so strange to keep a physical distance. Kara took a sip of water and put it down and breathed deeply. They were moving past Cat and Lena. She could do that. 

“Lena…” she began, still arranging her thoughts and wanting the other woman’s attention. “I know that you said no more apologies, but I really am sorry that I hurt you. I never,  _ ever  _ wanted to hurt you!” she stressed quietly, her eyes bright and locked on Lena’s. Lena could only nod, the lump in her throat preventing much else. “I  _ do  _ trust you. So, so much. But I know that I hurt you and made you doubt that. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that I can repair that trust you had in me, in our friendship, whatever way I can. If, that is…” Kara started, sitting a little straighter, “something you want,” she finished, and fought off the need to fidget with her glasses. She kept eye contact and hoped Lena saw her sincerity. 

After a moment, Lena released her own sigh. “I understand why you didn’t tell me and-” 

“No,” Kara interjected firmly. She shook her head and stared earnestly at her friend. “How could you? I didn’t even understand it for a long time, because it made no sense! When we first met, I went from not sure if I should trust you, to  _ completely  _ trusting you. Things just kept popping up, making me a coward,” Kara stressed, her eyes snapping closed tightly. She fluttered them open to see Lena watching her carefully. “Like I had said before: I was selfishly not telling you because you were either mad at Supergirl or I chickened out when things were particularly tough for you: I used not wanting to overwhelm you as an excuse. And hundreds of other pathetic reasons all so I didn’t have to...didn’t have to…” Kara threw up her arms and Lena narrowed her eyes. 

_ This  _ was where it all stemmed from. Kara didn’t want to  _ what _ ?

“What, Kara?” she asked softly, leaning forward even more than before, and feeling her lip tremble with emotion. When she caught sight of the server in her periphery about to bring their food, Lena put up a finger to stall her. She turned back to her floundering friend. “If you  _ did  _ trust me. If you  _ did  _ want to tell me. What stopped you?” she begged. Lena really hoped that this time Kara could tell her. 

Kara shook her head, tears swimming in her eyes. 

“ _ What _ ?” Lena prompted again, desperately. 

“ _ Share you _ ,” she finally spit out, like the words had been trapped for so long. Lena instantly thought about Cat and felt her back slam against her booth. But Kara wasn’t done. She angrily wiped away a tear from under her glasses and fixed her gaze outside the window by their table. “I didn’t want to share you with Supergirl,” she finished quietly. 

Lena felt her face contort in surprise. “What?” she asked, beyond confused. 

Kara shrugged before looking over at her friend. “You make me feel…” she shrugged, “safe.” Lena swallowed hard. “It can be hard to turn it off sometimes - my job at CatCo and  _ her _ . Especially her. And the people in my life who know about Supergirl bring her up a lot. If I just got back from doing some mission, they want to know about it. If I’m about to go on a mission, they worry. It can be  _ exhausting  _ carrying their worry. It was nice to just... _ be  _ friends and not have you worry that I’m about to risk my life. Or want to thank me for saving your life. Or worry that I thought of you as a Luthor, and not just Lena. I didn’t want your brother and my cousin’s history tangled up in our friendship. I just wanted  _ you _ , Lena. You and me. And that was selfish,” Kara finally finished, practically collapsing in the booth. 

Lena’s heart felt unhealthily fast, at that moment. She wondered if Kara could even understand why it was thudding so hard. When was she going to remember Lena moaning her name? When was she going to put it together? Or maybe she didn’t want to? But hearing Kara say she only wanted Lena was proving a little too much for her poor heart. 

After a long moment, Lena finally blinked away her startled expression and licked her lips before taking a long gulp of wine. She fussed with her hair and glanced around the restaurant and motioned to the server that they were ready. The server nodded back and retreated toward the kitchen. 

It was important to have that small moment where Lena was in control of something. Everything else felt like it was unhinged off its axis. She felt herself fidget, her hand brushing her neck, hair, and dropping heavily to her thigh. Kara was forgiven. That wasn’t even a question. Lena was never really planning on leaving the lodge or the city to escape Kara. 

When she had called to cancel the plane, Lena had thought of the real reason she had considered running: Lena had always wanted to be  _ good _ . And the greatest good hadn’t trusted her. So Lena was going to run away from that knowledge. Here was Kara, though, explaining that it was almost the complete opposite. That had never occurred to Lena. 

The craziest part was that Lena had also never considered that she would believe Kara. She did, though. She knew that Kara meant every word. It was time to believe a little more, Lena thought to herself. 

“I forgive you,” Lena then said, measured and controlled. Kara glanced up, a little surprised. She went to say something and Lena shook her head and smiled. “I have no idea what I would’ve done in your place, but I do trust you, Kara. I trust that you trust me. I forgive you, and would like to be close friends again.” 

“Lena,” Kara began, her tone skeptical. 

But Lena was shaking her head. “No, Kara. Let’s move forward. I’m so…” Lena bit her lip and looked away for a moment. Kara’s gaze was rapt, eyes begging to know more. “Tired,” she settled on. “I’m tired of what my family has done, to me, to everyone. Mostly, I’m tired of being unhappy. You mean so much to me,” she said, her eyes briefly on Kara’s, seeing how the comment made her lips twitch and her eyes fill with hope, “and I’ve already lost so much. I don’t want to lose anyone else that I care for.” 

Kara’s smile was radiant. She didn’t even seem to notice all the approaching plates: her eyes stayed on Lena’s. Lena said she was tired too. Kara could understand that. 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Lena nodded firmly. They were no longer alone now that five servers were loading their table. But it felt like the conversation was over. That conversation, anyway. 

The servers retreated and Lena lifted her wine glass to smile at Kara. “To us. And all this food,” she laughed.

It was only at that moment that Kara seemed to notice it. Her beaming smile wrinkled her eyes - the smile Lena loved the most. Their wine glasses tapped against one another, but neither drank for a moment. They just stared, smiling, before Lena knew she had to break their bubble before she did something she shouldn’t. 

“Let’s eat!” Lena declared. Kara laughed again, and glanced down to see a plate-full of potstickers. She gasped loudly and looked up at Lena. “How could I not have them on the menu?” she shrugged and smiled. It was only then that Kara noticed the salad in front of Lena. The table of food was for Kara. It felt like an olive branch and filled her with so much warmth, she had to get up and move to Lena’s side of the booth. 

Lena let out a startled gasp that transformed into a chuckle when she felt her friend hug her. She turned into the hug and felt Kara bury her face into her neck. It felt easy to turn into Kara’s hair and let her eyes slip closed. They’ve been close before - touched before. This felt different, though. 

This felt like a new beginning, where they both were promising that they weren’t going to let go of one another. Their relationship had once again changed, and the deepness and intimacy that was radiating off Kara was making Lena’s breath short and her heart race. 

Lena bit her lip as she felt Kara nuzzling into her shoulder. It took everything she had not to inhale Kara’s scent, to squeeze tighter, and to dip her head to find her lips. Lena’s body felt warm, but especially the parts where Kara’s breath washed over her skin. She felt her head swim and her heart thump. Surely Kara could feel Lena’s reaction, couldn’t she? She was so close to Lena’s thudding pulse, how could she not see it racing away? How could she not hear what having Kara so close was doing to her? 

_ When  _ was she going to ask about Lena moaning her name? 

With that thought, Lena laughed, squeezed Kara, and pulled away from her friend. “Our food’s getting cold,” she told her with a nervous smile. 

Kara smiled back and shook her head, seemingly to take away the idea that too much affection made Lena uncomfortable and it was silly. “We wouldn’t want your salad to get cold,” she said, rolling her eyes playfully. 

Lena cleared her throat as she watched Kara retreat to her side of the booth. “I meant your food,” she answered back almost defensively. 

Kara gave her a wicked smirk that made Lena forget to breathe for a moment, glanced around hurriedly, and then lowered her glasses to use her heat vision to rewarm the food. After she was done, glasses back on securely, Kara offered her a proud little smile and shrug, and dug into the potstickers. It all made Lena as breathless as the hug had. 

“Well...that’s a neat trick,” Lena laughed, picking up her fork. When no replay came, Lena looked over to find Kara suddenly nervous.

“Did that make you uncomfortable?” she asked hesitantly. 

Lena huffed with a smile. “ _ No _ , Kara,” she stressed. “I was serious. Everything between us is perfect.” Lena glanced down at her salad as she bit her lip. Or was it? “Right?” she asked casually, her thoughts on Kara walking in on her and Cat. “Everything is okay between us?” 

“Of course,” Kara quickly answered, and then stuffed a second and then a third potsticker in her mouth. 

Lena frowned at Kara’s guilty expression, and the very real shovel technique she was using to eat. 

Well. 

Lena wasn’t going to follow up on that, because she didn’t know how she would handle the possible questions that could follow. While, intellectually, Lena knew that repairing your friendship only to immediately start being evasive wasn’t exactly the Friendship Handbook’s recommendation, it didn’t change the fact that she felt wholly unequipped to address any and all Cat-related inquiries. 

With that in mind, she decided to take control of the conversation. 

“I was surprised when I heard you wanted to take a vacation,” Lena began before piercing some lettuce and looking over at her friend. 

The food froze halfway to Kara’s mouth, deer-in-headlights expression firmly in place. Instead of answering right away, Kara finished her fork’s journey and took her time on the above average mouthful of food. 

Eventually she said, “Well,” and then stalled for more time by using a napkin. “It seemed like a good time to get away,” she said, and then went back to her food. 

Lena frowned, not sure why Kara was being evasive. “Oh? Things aren’t busy at work or with…” Lena gestured, “the other work?” she asked, aware a server was approaching to refill their waters. 

Kara smiled her thanks at the server, practically stunning the poor woman as she stumbled away, and shrugged at Lena. “Not really? I had the time off available.” 

Lena’s frown only deepened. “I didn’t know you got PTO as Supergirl,” she finished, going back to her salad. “But I’m glad you do. You work too hard, it can’t be good for you.” 

Kara seemed to take some time to think about that, pushing around the other half of her burger. 

“Well…” she trailed off, and Lena could tell Kara was struggling with something. She watched as Kara sat back in the booth and fiddled with her glasses before meeting Lena’s gaze. “The thing is...my...powers have been kind of…” she shrugged the rest of the sentence off, confusing Lena. 

“Kind of what?” she asked, setting down her fork and leaning forward. 

Kara shook her head and tried to give a reassuring smile. “Just acting off, is all. It’s no big deal. I thought taking time off would help, and then Miss Grant called. So it was kind of perfect. And you’re here! Which makes it  _ actually  _ perfect!” 

Lena couldn’t help laughing at Kara’s enthusiasm. Kara went back to eating, this time tackling the tacos, and Lena watched her from over her wine glass. She could tell that Kara was not fully admitting something, but in the interest of fair play, she ignored it. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Oh why oh why did she ignore it, Lena thought. 

Lena’s wine glass was back to her lips and then she nodded wordlessly, her voice too tight to answer. 

Kara’s brow was furrowed and she was smothering a nacho in cheese as she thought. “You said earlier that...that you didn’t want to lose anyone else that you cared for.” 

Lena nodded, and took another gulp of wine. 

Kara’s gaze was fixed on her drowning nacho. “Does that include Miss Grant?” 

Another gulp and another. 

Lena wasn’t sure what her shoulders were doing. It was some weird shrug dance that felt like a kind of yes. 

Lena’s glass was empty, and she was indicating to a nearby server that she required more, and quickly. As she waited, Lena tapped her finger on the wine glass, mind whirling. 

“Of course I care for Cat,” Lena finally said. The server approached and Lena offered a grateful smile as she traded glasses. 

Kara thought about that for a long, quiet moment. 

“Are you two dating?” she asked, her voice small, as she looked up to meet Lena’s startled gaze. 

Well that was a slightly easier question, and somehow impossible to talk about. “No,” Lena began hesitantly. “We only met when Cat arrived and…”

Lena trailed off at Kara’s furrowed brow, her calculating gaze back on the table. “Oh,” she said, brows dipping even further. 

They sat quietly and Lena felt the judgment that was radiating off her friend. 

“You’re upset,” Lena finally said, defensive now. 

“No,” Kara said, picking at her food. Lena eyed her pointedly as she clutched her wine. Kara looked up to see Lena’s expression, and forced herself to relax her features. After a moment she shook her head. “No, I...I’m not upset at all,” she went on, a little more convincingly, at least. 

“Oh?” Lena asked, looking away. 

God, everything about this conversation was souring Lena’s mood. If Kara had been an ex, she could throw back that it was none of her business. But she wasn’t. She was her best friend who had no idea that Lena was in love with her. And while at first it may have been a fairly lovely consolation prize to sleep with Cat Grant, things felt very different now. 

“Cat is fantastic,” Lena found herself saying, a little harsher than she should. 

“I know!” Kara answered back automatically. 

“We have a lot in common and it’s not always easy to find someone who  _ gets  _ all of this, you know?” Lena asked, indicating the lodge and so much more. 

“I’m sure!” Kara responded, a little desperately this time. 

“She makes me laugh and I like talking to her.” 

“I’ve always felt that way about Miss Grant,” Kara agreed. Lena was mollified at that mention. 

Lena knew that, of course. She glanced away as she drank deeply again. Every time Kara had brought up Cat, the jealousy she had felt had always seemed silly - Cat had been far away from Kara. Now that Lena got to see first hand what type of woman Cat Grant was, she couldn’t blame Kara for her crush. Cat deserved all eyes on her. The jealousy was tricky, now. Cat returned Kara’s feelings. And Cat was here. And Lena wanted Cat here, too. 

“What are we even doing?” Lena said with a sigh as she looked back at Kara. Kara’s expression was a little fearful, but Lena was too distracted to notice. “Do you think I’m not good enough for Cat?”

“What?!” Kara asked, almost shouting. “Yes! Yes, of course!” Softer now, “Miss Grant would be  _ lucky  _ to have you! That’s why I’m surprised you’re not dating! I thought, well...I was hoping to spend time with you both and now that you’re  _ together  _ it just didn’t seem like there would be much time for me,” Kara answered, out of breath as she rushed to quell the hurt she saw in her friend’s eyes. 

Lena blanched at that. If Kara  _ only knew  _ how much time they both wanted to spend with her. 

“Kara,” Lena said, placing her wine down and leaning forward. “It’s really not like that. We want to spend as much time with you as we can. We both love you,” she said, and felt her body tense. Kara’s eyes took on a misty effect while her smile turned soppy. Lena just struggled to keep her eyes from going wide and her face exploding into a blush-frenzy. 

She took another breath, pushed her wine glass farther away, and looked back up at Kara calmly. “I can promise that you won’t feel like a third wheel. I’m so happy to have you here - to be friends again. And I know Cat wants to spend time with you, too. The three of us will be together later tonight,” Lena reminded her. 

Kara took a deep breath as she rolled her eyes at herself. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, a little angry at herself. “I’m really happy that two people I care so much for, also have each other. I guess I was a little jealous,” she smiled, her cheeks reddening. 

Lena schooled her features, hoping not to squirm. Kara was jealous. She had to actively  _ not  _ think about that or else she’d do something stupid. 

“Well,” Lena said, glancing down to psych herself up before looking back at Kara, “there’s no reason to be. Let’s finish up so we can meet everyone for ice cream. And I want to know your favorite dishes so far so we can get more for later.” When Lena really took in all the near-empty plates before her, she couldn’t help but laugh. “So you’ve sampled everything.” 

Kara blushed harder. “It was really great, and I’m going to get more potstickers and nachos for later.” 

Dinner hadn’t been as smooth as Lena had wanted. 

Ice cream was easier. Once Kara was around the Martins and Carter, she seemed to be more carefree - her usual self. 

When Cat caught sight of Lena’s expression, however, she knew that it had taken its toll on Lena. Talking about it with Kara around wasn’t an option, they both knew - she would hear everything. So Lena just shook her head and gave a smile. With an arched eyebrow, Cat tried to ask if the topic of her and Lena had been addressed. Lena could only roll her eyes and Cat felt her heart rate speed up. 

It earned her a concerned look from Kara that she ignored, and she actually had a spoonful of Carter’s sundae to avoid worry and confusion she saw in those blue eyes. 

It wasn’t until the kids were getting up to throw away their trash that it hit Lena and Cat: this was it - alone time with Kara. 

In an effort to keep her heart rate down, Cat thought about the piece she had read earlier about social media and ethics. She kept going over points and examining different views. In the same vein, Lena was considering some of the results that had been sent to her earlier from the lab. In her mind's eye, she studied the conclusions and buried herself in the work. But then they were alone - the Martins heading up to their suite with Carter in tow. 

“Well,” Cat started, looking over at the other two women, “why don’t we head to Lena’s suite. Since it’s so much larger than ours,” Lena rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing that Cat just didn’t want to return to the scene of the crime postcoital. Cat was good at that, making Lena forget for a moment. “We can...talk,” she finished, looking at Lena and Kara to see if they were agreeable. 

“We could swim!” Kara said, remembering Lena had told her about the pool and hot tub out on her balcony. At the suggestion, Cat and Lena seemed to freeze. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Cat began. “I already swam today,” she waved off, not meeting anyone’s eye. 

“Oh,” Kara said, playing with the napkin still in her hands. “Yeah, sure.” Cat and Lena glanced at one another. 

Lena considered, taking in Kara’s dejected expression. It was likely going to be weird whatever they did. Maybe having a beautiful view to distract them would help - the view, meaning the mountains. Sitting in a room, trying to talk, suddenly seemed worse. 

Lena was cracking. She could see how much Kara wanted to swim. Cat saw Lena’s defenses lowering, so she stressed with her eyes, as best she could, that Kara in a bathing suit wouldn’t help either of them -  _ that  _ beautiful view would just be torture. Lena rolled her eyes and shot Cat what she hoped was a pleading look. Cat sucked her teeth, because she was fairly certain that it was Lena’s very first time trying such a trap, and it was highly effective.  _ Highly.  _

“But,” Cat said, getting Kara to glance back up, “I could certainly swim again!” she finished with a fake smile. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, not knowing Cat Grant to change her mind...ever. She knew all the woman’s smiles, and the one she just gave was one of her fakest - second only to the smile she gave old rich white men. 

“It sounds...fun,” Cat said, this time more sincere. She had let herself think, only for a moment, of Kara and Lena in their suits. So yes,  _ that  _ sounded fun. “Lena, while Kara and I are getting our bathing suits, why don’t you scrounge up something alcoholic, smoky, and older than you both,” she said, before taking off towards the elevators. 

Kara and Lena watched her go - Lena, trying and failing to hide her smirk and shaking her head while Kara sat straighter. “Should I follow her?” she asked, eyes a bit wider. 

“I think you should,” Lena said, now fully smiling as she reclined in her seat slightly. “Do you have any alcohol with you, or do you require something a little stronger than what Cat’s suggesting?” 

Kara perked up. “You have...alien drinks here?” she whispered, surprised. 

Lena shrugged. “We cater to everyone. It’s just not something we advertise in case some human wants to be an idiot.” 

“Oh. Wow. Um…” Kara thought about that, not sure if it was best. 

“Kara,” Lena said gently, “You don’t have to just because Cat and I will be drinking.” 

Something about that sentence made Kara very much want to do it. “Yes,” she said, nodding her head decisively. “That would be great.” 

Lena smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you both soon,” she said, sliding out of her chair and heading towards the lodge’s main bar. 

Kara watched her go for a minute and then hurried after Cat. She caught up with her at the elevators. They both quietly stood waiting. After a moment, the elevator  _ dinged  _ and the doors parted. Kara hid a smile as Cat shivered as she got in, looking around the small car with distaste. 

“Lena swears these are cleaned religiously, but…” she tisked and folded her arms as the elevator made its way to the eighth floor. 

Cat was staring straight ahead, but Kara allowed her gaze to move towards the woman. She had changed after her nap and was wearing a black cocktail dress. It felt like a Givenchy-inspired number - or, perhaps actually Givenchy - and Cat paired gold jewelry to compliment it with towering heels. 

“You look really nice,” Kara said, voice quiet. 

Cat’s eyebrow quirked, and she glanced over to see Kara staring at her earnestly. 

Cat tilted her head and whispered her thanks, before looking back at the mirrored elevator doors. Which...didn’t help her  _ not  _ look at Kara. After a moment, Cat felt like she was going to burst if she didn’t know  _ something _ . “How was dinner?” she said, her voice sounding casual. 

Kara nodded silently. She wasn’t even sure she knew the answer to that. They left things on a good note. They were friends again. Perhaps closer than ever. And Lena cared for Cat. Which Kara couldn’t blame her for - she had good taste. That was good. For both Lena and Cat. Did Cat care for Lena? 

“We…” Kara took a breath and crossed her arms as well. “I asked her about…” 

Cat nodded with a quiet “ _ Ah _ ,” not really wanting to hear Kara say it. The elevator finally arrived at the eighth floor and Cat didn’t wait to finish the conversation before making her way down the long hallway. 

For Kara, it just felt even more awkward. It was very easy to match Cat’s strides, so she was at her side and saying imploringly: “I just wanted to make sure that...that you were both happy.” 

Cat narrowed her eyes at Kara, but kept on power walking down the hallway, five inch heels be damned. 

“I see.” 

“I wasn’t trying to pry or anything.”

“For a change,” Cat mumbled. 

Kara’s cheeks heated up. “She seems to really like you,” she said, the suite door just up ahead. She suddenly felt like they needed to smooth all this over before they went to Lena’s, but not alone in their suite. 

“Of course she does,” Cat said back confidently. However, it did feel nice to hear that, considering it probably cost Lena something to admit it to Kara. 

When they got to the door, Cat motioned for Kara to open it with her key card. Kara fumbled for it and looked at Cat before swiping it open. “Lena is my best friend, and she is really, really lucky to have you, Miss Grant,” Kara said, the emotion evident. 

Cat was taken aback by just how sincere she sounded. She didn’t know how to respond at first, because it wasn’t like she and Lena had spoken about life after the resort. Cat could honestly say she wouldn’t hate continuing the affair. She could see it getting serious, but there would always be Something missing - Cat didn’t want to think of what that Something was. But, if she had to think about it, she would probably hope that  _ Something _ would appear at least a little jealous at the idea of her and Lena together. 

Cat examined the look in Kara’s eyes: still imploring. It felt like Kara was trying to say more, but Cat shook it off because it was most likely her own desires she was projecting. So instead, she cleared her throat and said: “Thank you, Kara,” and then nodded her head to open the door before Cat did something she shouldn’t. 

She practically ran to her room to get away from Kara. “Be ready in five,” she said before slamming her bedroom door shut. She leaned against it and took a quiet, deep breath. “Right,” she said, before moving to the dresser. She pulled out and looked over the other two bathing suits she had packed. Considering the one from earlier - the modest one - was drying in the bathroom, she’d need to decide between the two clean suits. The idea of slipping into the wet modest suit practically gave her hives. She had braved the public swimming pool for Carter. Her bathing suit would be laundered twice before she’d wear it again. 

It was easy to dismiss the green and gold bikini she had packed on a whim. It was just for her - and Lena, perhaps. Certainly not for Kara. Cat felt like liquid sex in it, and she didn’t need any further help feeling sexual that evening. She originally had packed it in an effort to cheer herself up some late, chilly night while she was alone in the hot tub. Putting it on now would just make her so very aware of skin and where she wanted to be touched. 

While it wasn’t as revealing as the bikini, the blue suit with the birds of paradise print one-piece wasn’t exactly modest. It was a triple knot bodice, strapless number, that not only hugged her breasts and ass, but had large cut-outs on the sides. “This is ridiculous,” Cat grunted as she removed her dress. Kara wasn’t some delicate maiden, Cat thought, and then paused. So, she was a delicate maiden, but it wasn’t Cat’s problem. And besides, she had already seen Cat naked. And it was  _ Cat  _ who was affected by Kara, not the reverse. Even if Kara had a small crush on her, it wasn’t like she was going to mount Cat the second she saw her in her suit. Unfortunately, Cat amended, blowing a strand of hair out of her face before slipping on a white Grecian cover and her heels. 

When she left her room, she was startled to see Kara already waiting for her, although she wasn’t sure why, because  _ of course _ . She was wearing a very innocent white t-shirt, running shorts, and flip flops, which had no right to look attractive but did. Cat’s ire grew. “Let us away,” she breezed, and didn’t spare Kara another glance. 

The ride down to Lena’s floor and walk to the suite was quiet. Mainly because Kara just didn’t know what was happening. Everything felt topsy turvy and she was regretting not finding time to call Alex for advice. Her sister had already texted three times and called twice asking how things were going. She sent minimal texts back saying things were fine. 

Because how else could she explain? What would she have said to her sister? 

She would never tell Alex about finding Cat and Lena together. She couldn’t do that to either woman, and she was sure Alex wouldn’t want to know anyway. Well...maybe she would. Kara could imagine it was semi-interesting news. More than interesting, really, when she thought about it. Many, many tabloids would be interested, which meant that a lot of people would be interested. Which, Kara guessed, made it newsworthy, or interesting. Not that Kara would tell! It was  _ exactly  _ the type of thing she was expected to report on these days, but Kara would never. 

Now that she thought about it, Cat Grant and Lena Luthor together was a power-house combo. And Kara had a front row seat! Not that she saw much. Well, she couldn’t help seeing, she had perfect vision, after all. But she didn’t  _ look _ . She just saw. There was a huge difference! 

Calling Alex had seemed like a bad idea because she was sure once Alex had heard her tone, she’d guess the whole thing. And when was there time to call? She was busy! Yes, the more she thought about it, the less she thought she should talk about. The “it” in question was Cat and Lena naked. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to keep it to herself. 

Because she respected both women. That was the reason. 

Although, Kara suddenly felt like she forgot something. 

Cat’s gaze shot up to Kara, confused and little concerned for the pain that seemed to be flashing on Kara’s face. 

“I’m fine!” Kara assured. 

A moment later, Lena answered the door, even though Kara didn’t remember Cat knocking. And just like when Miss Grant stepped out of her room, seeing Lena now made her feel dizzy. In both cases, Kara had inexplicably held her breath, for reasons unknown. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to disturb the air around them. 

Lena was wearing a long black satin robe. It was not like the robe that was hanging up in the Grants’ suite - those robes were white and terry cloth with the lodge’s crest on the left breast. Lena had wrapped her messy ponytail around to form a bun and her feet were now bare. She smiled first at Cat - although it was more a smirk that was returned - before turning to give Kara a softer smile. 

Cat went into the suite, making herself at home. Kara hesitantly followed and felt her mouth drop open as she took in Lena’s view. She found herself moving closer to the floor to ceiling glass doors that led to the balcony. Essentially, the view was the same as Cat’s suite, but the size of the balcony was much bigger with the addition of the pool to the hot tub. There was also a table, two lounge chairs, and strung white lights that made the whole scene feel intimate and beautiful. 

“ _ See _ ,” Cat said, her tone cranky, “you’re keeping all the best stuff from your guests!” 

Lena only laughed and handed Cat her scotch, they both turned to watch Kara’s fixed gaze on the balcony. “You can head out, Kara,” Lena said, sipping from her tumbler. “I can bring you a drink.” 

“Oh!” Kara startled and looked over her shoulder. There, standing rather close to one another, were Lena and Cat. They both looked like they had just stepped off a movie set, and Kara felt herself warm all over that she’d get to spend the evening with them. “Okay, that would be great,” she finally got out after a gulp, guessing they wanted a moment alone. She pushed the jealousy down with another swallow. 

Lena headed over to her kitchen to open the bottle she had been given from her bartender with strict instructions. Cat, however, stood in the living room and watched through the glass doors as Kara dipped her toe into the pool, then pushed down and kicked off her shorts before tossing her t-shirt off with little fanfare. Cat’s gaze started with the broad shoulders and strong arms, and went to the aqua blue longline bandeau top. 

“Oh, Kara?” Cat called, hating herself a little but not really caring in the moment. 

Kara turned and smiled, before carefully taking the cherry oak steps down to open the glass door. “Yes, Miss Grant?” 

“Did you want to order food?” she asked, not caring in the least what the answer was. 

Even Lena looked up from her spot in the kitchen, her eyes focusing - like Cat’s - on Kara’s exposed midriff, staring at her toned stomach, and up to the swell of her breasts. 

Kara, to both women’s delight, seemed to contemplate that before committing to her earlier leftovers. “Very well,” Cat said over the lip of her scotch, and took a sip as Kara walked back up the stairs to the pool. Then they were treated with the view of Kara’s yellow hipster bikini bottoms and long legs. 

She let herself into the pool, and Cat let out a dreamy sigh before heading towards the kitchen. Lena smirked at her and shook her head. “ _ What _ ?” Cat asked, not even pretending to act guilty. 

Lena chuckled. “You’re so bad,” she mumbled, hoping Kara couldn’t hear. 

“I didn’t see you shielding your eyes,” Cat groused back. 

Inclining her head that Cat had a point, Lena’s gaze dropped to Cat’s cover. When she looked back up, Cat said: “Oh, you’ll like it,” with a smirk and all the confidence in the world. 

Lena licked her lips and smirked into her scotch as Cat eyed her robe, eyes curious. “Flawless,” Lena declared on behalf of her own suit, her eyebrow challenging.

Cat’s eye lit up with desire. “Truer words…” Cat sighed, not needing to finish the expression as both women made their way towards the balcony. 

“Ready for this?” Lena asked quietly. 

“Not remotely,” was the response, said as softly as she could, her lips moving as though she was a ventriloquist. 

Kara’s back was to both women, her eyes on the mountain view. “It’s so beautiful out here,” she said as the door to the balcony opened. 

“ _ Hmm _ ,” Cat hummed, eyes on Kara. “Is the water warm, at least?” she asked, taking off her cover and kicking away her heels. She looked over to find Lena smirking as she ran her eyes up and down Cat’s body. Cat shot her a wink. 

“The water is perfect,” Kara said, leaning back and extending her legs to watch them float. When she looked over to watch Cat step in, she quickly averted her gaze - the bathing suit was...revealing. Which was silly, because it still had more fabric than a bikini. Kara just never thought she’d see so much of Cat Grant’s skin. Besides earlier that day. 

“Kara?” Lena asked from the balcony, holding out the glass for Kara to take. Somehow, Kara’s stare had gone back to Cat without her permission. Lena had also been staring at Cat, so she missed where Kara’s eyes had been.. 

When she responded with her thanks, her voice sounded deeper than usual and unnecessarily loud. No one seemed put off, though. Cat was making soft groans as she relaxed into the pool, which made Kara forget to be concerned that her senses were going haywire like her powers. Then, a moment later, Lena was disrobing. For whatever reason, Kara’s gaze darted to Cat. She watched the woman try and conceal her smirk, and give a nod of approval. When Kara looked back at Lena, the answering smirk was there, with a light blush on her cheeks. 

Lena was wearing a deep green ribbed knot bandeau and matching high-waisted floral bikini bottoms. It looked vintage and breathtaking. When Kara slowly breathed out, she felt much colder air than there should be, and swallowed the rest of it down to not freeze the pool. Even so, she saw both Lena and Cat shiver. She wanted to zap the water quickly with her heat vision, but considering everything, she thought it best not to risk it. 

Now that they were all in the pool, silence covered the balcony. Kara’s gaze was firmly fixed on the mountains, very aware of her breathing, her eyes, and the weight of her arms that rested along the lip of the pool - she didn’t think crumbling the tile was a good idea. She just needed to calm down. From what, she didn’t know. 

Lena was staring out at the view as well. She kept hearing a ticking of some hidden clock, waiting for it to buzz and for Kara to finally bring up how Lena had moaned her name. It was starting to drive her crazy. She was almost tempted to bring it up herself with a ready-made lie. The only problem was, there was zero possibility of explaining it away. Maybe if she had heard Kara slip into the room, she could’ve lied and said she had just been warning Cat that Kara had arrived. The fact that they had gone on fucking while Kara watched made that excuse a bit weak. 

Cat was drinking deeply, her eyes bouncing back and forth between Kara and Lena. This felt like some test that she was spectacularly failing. She thought about all the exes that had ever left her for a younger model and how indignant she had been by how boring their cliché was. Well  _ this  _ lusting was certainly different! Supergirl and Lena Luthor weren’t just  _ any  _ younger models. They were  _ the  _ models. The molds in which all models were designed against. And Cat was only human. The beauty, brains, and brawn that summed up both women... frankly, there had to be some rule that you  _ had  _ to fall a bit in love with them. A law, even. 

Cat finished her drink. 

Lena heard the sound of the empty glass being placed on the balcony and she was immediately wading through the water to get the glass so she could refill it. Cat wanted to throw up her hands:  _ perfection _ . 

Instead of demanding that Lena take both she and Kara to bed immediately, she cleared her throat and looked over at Kara. “So,  _ Kiera _ ,” Lena shot her a look. Kara barely noticed, shaking off her distant staring to look over at the woman. “What are you working on these days? It’s been a while since you’ve sent me anything.”

Kara startled and pushed up her glasses, looking nervous. “Well, you’ve been busy, I didn’t want to interrupt your important work.” There was a long stretch of silence before Cat indicated that she was still waiting. “Oh! Well, I can email it to you...but...it’s not...I mean, it’s kind of a puff piece, sort of?” 

“‘It’s kind of a puff piece sort of’?” Cat recited, frowning. She accepted the scotch and a stern look from Lena before sliding her gaze back to a fumbling Kara.

“Things are a bit different at CatCo these days,” she said, eyes trained on the pool. Now would  _ not  _ be the right time to ask Cat for an interview, she surmised. 

“ _ Huh _ ,” Cat clicked her tongue and narrowed her gaze at Lena. Lena rolled her eyes back.

“Because before I took it over it was always quality reporting?” Lena shot back. 

When Cat went to retort, Kara downed her drink and held it out to Lena. “Refill?” 

They knew what she was doing, of course. “Kara,” Lena scolded. “You weren’t supposed to drink it that fast!” 

“Oh! Well, there wasn’t much in there. I’ll be okay, I just have to...slow down.”

Cat was ping ponging between both of them. “Can’t hold your liquor, Kara?” 

Kara gave a shrug for a reply, looking away sheepishly. Lena got out of the pool and made her way inside, leaving Cat and Kara alone again. 

She wasn’t blind, though. Cat saw how Kara had tracked Lena’s exit. And when she looked away, Kara’s face was much redder than it had been. Considering how high-cut Lena’s bikini bottoms were, she wasn’t surprised. 

Cat blew out a breath to try and calm herself. She was aware that she was becoming combative. She heard the edge to her voice. It was just hard to turn off her defense mechanism when she felt like she was treading the water she was standing in. She didn’t want to do that, though. She hated the feeling that she had disappointed Kara and pushed Lena. 

Much like it was most likely a law that you should fall for these women, there had to be something that declared hurting their stupid precious hearts illegal. Cat sighed loudly. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I’ll behave.” Kara nodded down at the pool’s surface. Cat could see her furrowed brown. “What?” she asked. Kara shrugged, and Cat groaned. “Oh, out with it!” she said, gesturing impatiently. 

Looking over her shoulder to see that Lena wasn’t on her way back, Kara pushed up her glasses and said: “I’m just surprised. I thought you’d be...different together.” 

Cat’s eyebrows met her hairline. “Oh? How’d you think we’d be?” she asked, slightly defensive. 

Kara’s eyes were trained back down at the pool, not able to meet Cat’s almost predatory air. “Nicer?” Kara eventually asked, obviously feeling braver with the help of the alcohol.

“We are,” Cat answered immediately, a little annoyed at the implication. Kara looked away like she didn’t believe her. “We are! We’re  _ very  _ sweet to one another.” 

Kara scoffed. “You’re on completely opposite sides of the pool!” 

“Well I’m  _ sorry  _ that we didn’t want to freak you out after what happened this afternoon! When Lena get’s back I’ll happily sit on her lap to make you happy.” 

Kara’s face exploded with blush, her eyes widening slightly as she looked away. “I didn’t say  _ that! _ ” 

Lena arrived with Kara’s fresh drink and her own, carefully getting into the pool, and looking between both women. She could tell she had missed something. “Everything okay?” she asked, handing Kara her drink. 

“Oh, everything’s fine. Kara wants us to make out.” 

Kara scoffed loudly and slapped the top of the water while Lena's eyes grew comically wide. “I never  _ said  _ that!” 

Cat shrugged. “You kind of did.” 

“I just think it’s weird that you haven’t been affectionate or warm to one another, that you were kind of fighting, and...and…” 

“And haven’t kissed and you want to see it,” Cat finished as she swallowed a large gulp of scotch, placed her glass on the balcony, and moved towards a startled Lena. 

Lena didn’t even have time to object or pull away. Considering she had just done a shot in the kitchen moments ago, Lena felt sluggish as is. She was mostly concerned about spilling her drink in the pool, so she just braced for impact when Cat cradled the back of her neck and kissed her. Then everything just blinked away, really. 

Later, she’d blame it on the scotch. It was, as requested, older than she. It didn’t help that she had the glass and a half of wine at dinner, though. It also didn’t help that both Cat and Kara were there, looking the way they do, acting the way they do. So it stood to reason she’d have to drink a little more than usual. How else was she supposed to deal with the fact that at any moment Kara could ask her the question? How else was she going to  _ calm down  _ for a moment, let her heart rest, keep Kara from being worried, and act normal for a fucking second? 

And then Cat was kissing her, and Lena felt her brain shut off. The kiss didn’t last long, but probably longer than it should have. It was their typical kiss, slow,  _ deep _ , intense and full of something like a plea. There was more tongue than was strictly necessary, but Lena didn’t care in the slightest. 

When Cat slowly pulled away she was smug. She plucked the drink from Lena’s hand and leaned up against the back of the pool, sipping as her eyes turned to Kara. Then her smug look vanished. She thought she’d see Kara be embarrassed, looking away, or maybe rolling her eyes in exasperation. However, she appeared more fixated than anything. Her eyes were wide as though she was trying to take it all in at once. 

“There,” Cat said softly, slowly, even. The word had already been on its way out before she had seen Kara’s face. She couldn’t stop the word - probably the alcohol’s fault - but her tone was supposed to be smug. 

She watched Kara swallow with difficulty and sit down the glass in her hand as though she was trying to keep herself from crushing it. When she looked over to Lena, she was also staring at Kara, but as though she was ready to apologize, as though she had just hurt Kara. 

Cat read the situation very differently. Her head swam at the implication. She set down Lena’s glass and dunked her head under the water in an effort to clear it with the cool water. When she popped back up, Kara’s eyes were on hers. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking at Kara first and then to Lena. 

After a moment, Kara shook her fuzzy head. “No, it’s...it’s fine.” 

“I was teasing you and it wasn’t necessary. I’m sure...I’m sure you didn’t want to see that.” Silence extended and Cat was ready to let it swallow them. But she had never been very good at keeping her mouth shut. “Right?” she asked eventually from under her eyelashes. 

Cat and Kara’s eye contact remained and Lena watched uncertainly as something transpired between them. She had no idea what she had missed, but one minute Kara was trying to keep them from arguing, and the next, Cat was kissing her and asking Kara if, what? Because it sounded like Cat was actually asking Kara if she wanted to watch them kiss. 

Kara’s head seemed to move almost infinitesimally, like she was going to shake her head. But then, she shrugged. “I didn’t mind,” came out a moment later, slowly, like her tongue was refusing to cooperate. Heat seemed to course through Cat. She could feel Lena’s questioning eyes on her, almost panicked. No one moved and the sound of her own heavy breathing was all she could hear. 

For Kara, the pounding in her ears couldn’t distract her from the swirling in Cat’s eyes. She thought she had seen that look, once or twice, but never while actively staring at Kara. She felt paralyzed by it, and maybe a little frightened - because she  _ wanted  _ it. She knew what she had said - what she had admitted. A part of her had begged herself not to admit it out loud. Another part of her, though, thought “why not?” 

Watching Cat and Lena kiss brought up a feeling of jealousy. At that moment, Kara wanted to say “what about me?!” It felt unfair to be left out of something so beautiful. And it had been so, so beautiful! The way Cat’s lips seem to oh so softly move against Lena’s, languidly. The way Lena responded, her chin tilted and her jawline standing out so sharply. The way Kara  _ knew  _ that their tongues were stroking the other’s…

Maybe she had been buzzed before, but it was nothing compared to how drunk that kiss made her feel. How she actually felt her eyes dilate, heat race, and her stomach swoop. Normally, she would have never watched -  _ stared,  _ really - and admitted to liking it. There hadn’t been anything normal about a kiss like that, though. There was nothing normal about either woman. And there was nothing normal about what it made Kara feel. 

She said that she hadn’t minded watching, and then silently begged for someone to tell her what to do next because Kara couldn’t imagine admitting anything else. Didn’t want to scratch the surface further. She wanted it taken from her hands so she’d get what she wanted without having to rip parts of herself off to achieve it. 

“You’re drunk,” Cat whispered, still frozen as she stared at Kara. She was shaking, she could feel. Outside the water, the mountain air was chilly. The steam that rose up off the water was making the moment feel like a dream. A dream she had dreamt dozens of times. 

Cat was one foot off the ledge and Kara was looking back at her asking her to jump - with her words, with her eyes, with something Cat couldn’t explain but knew. She knew Kara. She had seen her become something more than herself, strive to become more for everyone, even when it frightened her. Whether it was Kara or Supergirl, she had seen Kara be the bravest person and leap and now she was pleading with Cat to jump and could she?  _ Should  _ she? 

She held her breath and then Kara was saying, “No. Not drunk.” 

What the fuck? 

They continued to stare and humiliatingly, Cat felt tears prickle at her eyes. She felt herself nod, agreeing to something, before looking away to breath out slowly. Maybe she was the drunk one. She looked over to Lena and smiled softly. Lena’s eyebrow lifted, looking confused and lost. Cat held out her hand and, after a moment, Lena went to her, taking her hand and letting Cat pull her closer as she submerged herself to her shoulders in the warm water. 

“Can I kiss you, sweetheart?” Cat asked softly, her eyes locked on Lena’s, their noses almost touching. Lena still seemed lost, and she almost looked over to Kara, before Cat’s finger on her chin stopped her progress. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” 

Lena almost shouted back: “Want to  _ what _ ?!” But something in Cat’s eyes stopped her. Instead, she met Cat’s question with a hitched gasp, and then moved forward. 

She could hear the water softly lapping, and how rapidly she and Cat were breathing. She could hear the barely-there gasps and groans as they kissed one another. And the thundering in her ears. 

Cat was always careful with her. More than that, she was encouraging in each touch and kiss and word. This kiss, however, was something else for Lena. She felt so taken care of with each slide of Cat’s tongue and stroke of her fingertips. It felt like acceptance and love. 

“You okay?” Cat asked, pulling away slightly, their lips still so close they brushed with each word. Lena nodded, and Cat’s wet fingers wrapped around Lena’s hair, then down her neck, to her jaw, and then pulled her closer and back in for another kiss.

It was so fucking intoxicating. Everything Cat was doing made her feel. And Kara was watching them. Sharing something like this with Kara felt...felt  _ right _ . And she wanted so much more! The longing in her was almost overwhelming. Her whole body wanted more more more. 

She moaned at the thought and clenched her hands harder on Cat’s hips where her bathing suit was bare. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Let go,” Cat cooed, her eyes heavy with lust as she cupped Lena’s jaw so delicately. 

Another nod, and they were kissing again. 

Cat didn’t even understand what  _ let go  _ meant, but she wanted Lena safe, to feel good. She dotted Lena’s lips again and pulled away to make sure that she was. It took a moment for her eyes to flutter open, and when the dark green met hers, Cat smiled. 

And then she turned her head to see Kara. 

Kara had once been on the pool’s ledge across from them, now, somewhere halfway from where she had been and where Cat wanted her. 

There was begging and awe in her gaze. She was breathing hard and her hands were fidgeting like she was ready to claw her way to them. Cat gave Kara the same tender smile. And then she reached out her hand. Kara blindly followed. She moved closer until her hand was in Cat’s and she gasped at the cool touch. She felt like she was on fire in comparison. The water that rolled off the soft skin helped, but she had to maintain eye contact with Cat so she wouldn’t spin away as she burned. 

She watched as Cat brought her hand up to kiss Kara’s fingers, once, then twice before turning and placing a longer kiss on Kara’s palm. 

And then she was giving Lena Kara’s hand. Kara felt herself turn in the water until she was facing her friend - her beautiful, gorgeous friend who she loved so much. She felt her expression perfectly mirrored as she watched Lena: both desperate, slightly lost, but dying to push and keep reaching. Lena held her hand until Kara found herself moving forward, her hand going to Lena’s bare shoulder as Lena’s hand gripped at her waist. 

Their chests were sliding, Kara half out of the water - and then they were kissing. 

Lena’s gasp was loud and her hands felt like they were slashing at Kara’s back, aching to get closer somehow. Unlike her kisses with Cat, Kara and Lena’s pace was frantic, like they had to make up for lost time. Still deep, but they never seemed to stop moving. Lena’s lips swallowed Kara’s top lip and then they were slanted together as their tongues rushed to meet. Deeper. Then Lena was wrapping an arm around Kara’s back as her hand went to Kara’s neck to hold her closer and to pull her into Lena like she could make it happen just by wanting it badly enough. 

Something like a sob ripped from her throat, and Kara reached for her face gently, their mouths still searching, as she held Lena’s jaw carefully. 

It was so overwhelming to watch. Cat hadn’t even noticed that she was squeezing Lena’s thigh, just above her knee. She needed something to anchor herself to, wanting to communicate to Lena that  _ this  _ was a stunning sight that she could never have imagined. The passion and longing had her panting and wanting to cry. 

Their lips slid and then rested, until they pulled away for a half dozen quick, short breaths before Lena was holding Kara close, Kara’s forehead buried in Lena’s shoulder. Lena’s starved stare looked over Kara’s shoulder to implore Cat for anything. Cat could only smile back, in reverence over what she had just witnessed. 

Closing her eyes, Lena squeezed Kara closer to her, and wanted to weep with joy and fear and wonder and know  _ why  _ Kara suddenly gave in to this thing that seemed so much larger than either could handle. Instead, Kara just held her tighter, until her lips brushed Lena’s shoulder, until she was nuzzling her neck and pulling away. The blinding smile Lena received made her huff out a laugh so unexpected it surprised her. She felt her own smile grow and palmed Kara’s cheek, her thumb ghosting over her lips. 

The hand still on her thigh would tighten every time she or Kara would move. And when she looked over to see Cat’s blown gaze and tearful eyes, Lena took the hand on her thigh and brought it to her lips. And then, like Cat had done, offered the hand to Kara. 

Cat’s eyes widened and seemed as though she was about to decline or suggest that it wasn’t necessary. What she hadn’t counted on was that Kara was already in motion before Cat had even fully registered her hand in Kara’s. 

Cat’s back hit the wall of the pool, cradled in Kara’s arms, and was desperately meeting Kara’s kiss, her hands gripping at Kara’s neck and shoulders. Kara’s fingers raked through Cat’s wet hair as she slid her tongue against Cat’s, making Cat moan low and resoundingly. Around them, the water still hadn’t settled from the rush of waves Kara had created with her super-speed to get to Cat. 

Cat climbed Kara in response, her hands sliding down Kara’s arms until her legs were wrapped around her waist. Kara turned, holding Cat tightly, then Kara was the one against the pool’s wall. 

Cat’s neck snapped back and she gasped out a breath, as though she had been holding it since Kara kissed her, holding it in since the first day they met. Then Kara’s lips and tongue were painting Cat’s neck. She released one of Kara’s arms to frantically reach back for Lena’s hand, and then she was hauling the woman closer until she and Lena were kissing again, leading with their tongues, and panting against one another as Kara continued her assault on Cat’s neck. 

Then common sense found Cat. She ripped her mouth from Lena’s. “ _ Kara _ ,” Cat gasped, almost begging as she unwound herself from around the woman. She needed a break before things escalated, before she started rubbing against Kara’s stomach. This was already out of control and she had to remember that sleeping with Lena that first night was different than sleeping with Kara and Lena after their first kisses. 

Cat Grant knew her own mind, had always known what she wanted. Lena and Kara were different. She had to check in. She had to slow this down. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, wishing she could just say “fuck it.” 

Luckily, Kara seemed to get it, yanking her neck back to rest on the lip of the pool, her hands covering her eyes as she breathed hard and forced herself to calm. She really was trying to calm down, to remember that this was crazy that any of this was happening at all. She had kissed Lena and Cat Grant and she had no idea where that had even come from - but…

But it felt right. 

It felt overdue. 

Kara had her eyes shut so tightly she could practically see Cat lying on top of Lena, both naked, while Cat fucked her. 

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena asked quietly, breathlessly. Kara rubbed her face and straightened to look at them. They were standing close, holding hands under the water looking ready to act if Kara needed  _ anything _ . They looked seconds away from disappearing completely, like if Kara said that she wasn’t okay, they’d simply cease to exist. 

The slow smile crept until she was laughing - carelessly, freely. “I think I just figured something out,” Kara said and then dunked herself under the water. Cat and Lena looked at one another, startled. A second later, Kara came back up, laughing as she broke the surface. 

“Kara?” Lena laughed back, looking surprised but still confused. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Kara said, still beaming and looking between both women. “I’m okay, I’m  _ really  _ okay!” 

“You’re sure?” Cat asked, suspicious. 

Kara nodded her head empathically, her smile growing contagious. “Yeah, really.” And then she sobered. “You? Are you both okay?” 

Cat and Lena looked over to one another, mouths gaping as they weighed the other’s reaction. They were very much on the same page across the board. 

More than okay. 

Desperately hoping for more. 

Never wanting this to end. 

“I think we’re both fine, yes,” Cat said, as casually as she could considering she was soaking wet with arousal. 

“I’m...yes, I’m okay,” Lena agreed, wanting to cry and laugh and hold both women for hours and forever. 

“Good,” Kara replied. 

It was the smile they both loved - the one that spoke to how truly happy Kara was. 

After a silent moment, Kara looked off, not seeing, and touched her lips as her smile spread once again. “Can we do that again?” she asked, dreamily. 

Cat and Lena both laughed, nearly hysterically in relief and joy and arousal. 

“Maybe,” Lena said, looking over to Cat first and then back to Kara, “Let’s... maybe we should sleep on it. Sober up a bit.” 

“I think that would be wise,” Cat agreed, already on the brink of losing her mind at the lingering sensations. Her resolve was almost nonexistent every moment Kara continued to smile. She looked so fucking beautiful that Cat was running out of reasons to not act on the obvious mutual attraction Kara was exuding. 

Kara frowned, thought about it, and then nodded. “Okay...that, that’s not a bad idea,” she said, understanding that Lena and Cat may need to process. “But I don’t regret anything.” There was a long pause before both Cat and Lena were assuring Kara that they didn’t either - anything to wipe away the suddenly troubled look on her face. “Okay,” she nodded and agreed. “So...what happens now?” 

Lena and Cat shared a look and found that they had run out of answers. 

“Well,” Kara said, pushing up her glasses and trying not to smile so brightly. “We could all stay here tonight.” 

“There are three bedrooms!” Lena jumped to say, not sure if Kara was actually going to suggest they all share a bed, because sharing a  _ suite  _ was going to prove difficult for a night’s sleep. 

“Or,” Cat quickly jumped in, “maybe we just go back to  _ our  _ suite so-” 

Kara was cutting her off with a frown, “Then Lena would be left out!” 

Lena was shaking her head slowly, because she really, really needed to fuck herself, and she was scared as is that two floors away and Kara would  _ still  _ be able to hear. 

“No! No one is getting left out,” Kara declared empathically. 

Cat bit her lip and looked to Lena - because she was hoping that Lena could help distract Cat by giving her a very quick and dirty orgasm. Cat could’ve sneaked out to meet Lena...well, that was shot to hell. 

How could they say no to Kara now, though? Or ever again? 

“Okay,” Lena agreed with a slightly forced smile that relaxed when she saw Kara’s joy. She laughed a little and rubbed her face hoping sense would start to circulate. “Okay, sure, yes. We’ll all stay here tonight, separate rooms. We should, we should all sleep on it and figure out if a...repeat is what we want.” 

“It is,” Kara said confidently. 

Cat and Lena took deep, shuddering breaths at the implication. “Be that as it may,” Lena continued slowly, “it’s important that we’re all sure and sober. We can discuss this tomorrow.” 

“We can all go to breakfast together with the kids,” Kara said happily. 

Cat sank her teeth into her lip as hard as she could without breaking skin: Kara clearly didn’t understand Cat or Lena at all if  _ that  _ was the something she was looking forward to doing all together. 

Lena’s expression seemed to agree with Cat’s thoughts. She didn’t address that, just took a breath and continued. “Kara, why don’t you shower in your room, Cat can use the guest bathroom here, and I’ll take the primary bathroom. Okay?” 

“ _ Primary _ bathroom?!” Lena’s gaze snapped to Cat. “You have two freaking bathrooms in this suite and my suite only has one? How’d I miss that?” At Lena’s look, Cat rolled her eyes. “Okay, sure, not the time. Sharing a bathroom with a teenaged boy is absolutely  _ fine _ .” 

Kara was pouting. She probably didn’t want to be separated from her and Cat. “Only because you’ll…” Lena huffed as she tried to respect Kara’s pointless lying about Supergirl to Cat, “shower the fastest,” she explained. 

Cat rolled her eyes again as she crossed her arms. At least Kara looked sheepishly at Cat. “Yeah, okay, that makes sense.” 

“Mind bringing my bag back with you? You wouldn’t mind picking out a few things for me?” Cat asked with a smirk, the flirtation clear. Cat was thinking about the nighties Kara would have to parse through. 

Surprisingly, Kara seemed to pick up the thread and her face went almost dreamy as she said: “ _ Okay _ .” 

Lena gave Cat an exasperated look as she softly kept Kara from drifting closer to Cat. “Really?” she asked the woman. “Not helping, Cat.” 

“What, it’s just natural,” Cat swore as she waded over to the ladder to get out of the pool - she couldn’t help it if her sensuality was ingrained so deeply it was effortless. The extra sway of her hips as she climbed out and made her way over to the towels had both Lena and Kara forgetting the plan. They watched her dry off and at Kara’s whimper, Lena snapped out of it and made her way out as well. 

“Kara, you should…” But as Lena turned around, there was a gust of wind and Kara was already gone, nowhere to be seen. 

“Well I swear! If she tries to deny  _ this _ …” Cat trailed off, more than ready for the Supergirl reveal. And not just because it would be extremely hot. At that thought, Cat’s gaze drifted to Lena, silently asking for permission to quickly get off. Lena huffed and moved inside the suite, Cat following with dragging feet. 

When Kara had been kissing Cat’s neck, Lena had thought she’d come just by watching, or she’d end up fucking herself as she watched the mesmerizingly gorgeous sight. Then Cat had pulled her in for a kiss, and she had gotten even closer to coming. Not long after, though, Cat had put a stop to it and Lena thought she’d actually cry out of sexual frustration and heartbreak. She couldn’t remember ever wanting anything more profoundly than Cat and Kara than she did in that moment. 

Fortunately - Unfortunately - Cat had put a stop to it. As much as she hated to admit it, Cat made the right call. If for no other reason than to check in with Kara. 

Lena found herself looking back at Cat with a yearning she could picture clearly. “You know we can’t,” she said, her voice gravelly and strained, like she was physically holding herself back. 

Cat groaned and rubbed her face. “She didn’t want to leave anyone out,” she said, just as desperate as Lena felt. 

“Yes,” she agreed softly. “And we should wait to see if this is what she really wants.” They looked at one another for a moment, both biting their lips as they pictured the three of them touching and fucking each other. 

“It will be worth it,” Cat finished with a whine that was more determined than reluctant to comply with the painful waiting process. “You need to get out of my sight now,” Cat said, dropping to the couch and covering her eyes. “That  _ face  _ is just made for sitting,” she groaned. 

Luckily, Kara was knocking on the suite door a moment later. Lena laughed painfully at Cat’s barely-there hold on her libido, and answered the door. 

Kara was freshly showered and in an innocent t-shirt and shorts with an overnight bag for herself and Cat and a slightly blushing face - was it because she was back to facing Lena and Cat? Was it because she had to pick out a nighty for Cat? Was it because she had been listening to what Cat and Lena had been saying, and now both women were looking at her as though they were ready to pounce? All the above? 

They all exchanged glances in the living room before Cat and Lena headed for their cold showers, leaving Kara alone in the living room. The shower would normally be a perfect place to relieve some sexual tension, except when one of the members of your party has super hearing. So...cold showers. 

Once ready for bed, only soft, hesitant glances were exchanged before they all slipped into their respective bedrooms, tender goodnights exchanged and nervous smiles. Cat and Lena sat in their beds in their respective rooms, both on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling. Neither could believe it, their smiles stretching at almost the same time. 

Lena controlled hers first - wary of getting excited too soon. The light of day could have Kara regretting everything. That didn’t mean she couldn’t relive each moment. Her hand was tracing up her neck where Kara had left soft kisses. Then her hand ran across her collarbones until she froze and frantically clutched at the bedspread to keep her hands from wandering. 

_ Are you touching yourself?  _

Cat almost choked on air as the fingers that were slowly slipping under the hem of her nighty - the blue satin and lace nighty that Kara freaking Danvers had chosen for her, which...okay, she was a lot wetter now - stopped and she sat up. Lena’s text was Too Much at that moment. Couldn’t she phrase it differently to spare Cat an early death? Wasn’t it bad enough that she had kissed two gorgeously phenomenal women and was now  _ alone  _ in bed. 

_ Are you fucking with me right now, Luthor?! _

The reply came almost immediately.  _ God, I want to fuck myself. No...I want to fuck you both so, so badly _

Cat sprung out of her bed and banged her hand against the wall she and Lena shared. And even though it felt good to blow off  _ some  _ steam instead of just an angry text, it still hurt and she let out a quiet  _ ow.  _ The text came quickly. 

_ Are you okay, Miss Grant? _

Cat wanted to scream. 

_ Kara, please call me Cat!!!!  _ She typed quickly, before thinking about that and shooting off another text.  _ Until I say otherwise. _

And then:  _ Yes, I’m fine. Thank you _

Kara sucked in a breath and bit her lip as she scrambled to sit up in her very lonesome bed. She knew Cat Grant long enough to understand her “until I say otherwise” text perfectly. Kara had _zero_ qualms with touching herself...again. Because she had absolutely fucked herself in the shower. Once Cat had made it clear that they were going to halt all physicality until they had a chance to talk, Kara’s self control could only last for so long, until she was flying off the balcony and down to the lodge’s entrance. She at least had the mind to grab a towel, clothes, and her room key. Even so, when she had walked through the lobby doors not long after, she felt unsteady. 

Not the unsteady she had been feeling the last few weeks - no. In fact, Kara felt even more powerful, somehow. All of her powers felt elevated, finally in tune. Like there was a veil over her eyes that had been lifted. 

She had managed to give the employees milling about an appropriate smile - sort of - and took the stairs at full steam up to the penthouse. She really wanted to slowly touch herself as she imagined Lena and Cat together, her and Lena’s kiss, and her and Cat’s kiss - but there was no time and Kara was actually concerned that if she didn’t do something about how wet she was, her body would just start spasming on its own at the memories. 

She shucked off her shorts and t-shirt and settled back into her bed to slip her hand under her boyshorts. To describe how she was feeling in that moment, would require the use of Kryptonian, because only English wouldn’t suffice. Kara needed to check several times that she wasn’t actively floating over her bed. The last hour felt like a whole new world - like another dimensional Earth where Kara realized her dreams, and they actually came true. 

It made no sense - how could  _ Cat Grant and Lena Luthor  _ want to kiss her - touch her? Where did it come from and how had she missed it? Or maybe it was just  _ that  _ night. Alcohol, maybe? Kara had seen both women consume much more alcohol in the past. And even during those times, they were still more sober than the average person. So how could she be so lucky?

She still needed to answer Cat's text - the insistence that Kara call her Cat, the sexual implication, and the tender thank you for Kara’s concern. Bossy, sexy, and somehow, sweet: it was Cat Grant in three texts. 

_ Of course, Cat.  _ Kara replied, letting her fingertips skim her stomach in barely-there touches that were getting Kara’s breath to hiccup. Her mind went back to walking in on Lena and Cat and thought that maybe she shouldn’t just leave it at that. After all, how could she just avoid Cat’s not-so-subtle hint that she really, really liked Kara calling her  _ Miss Grant _ , and how she’d like to hear it... _ when _ ?! She had to mean during sex, right? 

Kara bit her lip and thought of a reply as she ran her hand up her stomach to cup a breast, squeezing hard before switching to the other, avoiding her nipples. 

_ You just let me know when you want me to call you Miss Grant _

Cat was typing out an angry response to Lena and was therefore too busy to read Kara’s message at first, not even realizing she had been texted. Too busy trying to see through her aroused state. How dare Lena make this harder by telling Cat that she wanted to fuck herself, and fuck Cat and Kara. Of course those were all things Cat was already thinking, but she didn’t need to have Lena bring them up. She sent her text and then noticed Kara’s. She opened it up, ready for a cheerful “you’re welcome” and some bright emojis. Instead, she felt her center clench and throb, understanding that things had definitely, definitely changed between them. 

“Oh, fuck,” she whispered. Kara Danvers now had the power to wreck her and Cat couldn’t wait _.  _

Next door, Lena’s phone lit up as Cat’s reply came. 

_ That is the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me. That includes all my exes, my MOTHER, and Julia Roberts! _

Lena wanted to laugh, wanted to respond light-heartedly, but her mind was a fog of arousal. How could she think of anything but finally getting to kiss Kara, to touch her bare skin, to feel Kara touch her. She knew Cat was in the same boat and knew that she should support her - to joke back to distract them from the overwhelming feeling tight in their stomachs that was begging them both to take care of their needs. 

Before Lena could respond to Cat, her phone lit up again. 

_ Do you think Kara is touching herself?  _

Lena rolled over and groaned into her pillow - although it sounded more like a sob. When Lena looked over at her phone, she could see that Kara had texted her and braced herself for what she’d read. 

_ Lena, are you okay??  _

She sighed and opened the text to reply that she was fine. Then her phone lit up again, this time from Cat:  _ Why aren’t we fucking ourselves?  _ Cat was in the guest room on her left, leaving Kara in the guest room on her right. It suddenly felt like two devils on her shoulders. 

_ Because we can’t freak her out! She has to  _ want  _ this tomorrow. We can’t persuade her with orgasms.  _ Lena sent the text and sat with that for a moment before sending:  _ And your texts are officially way worse than what I sent you.  _

Cat laughed painfully in her room, her blankets now up to her chin to avoid touching at the patches of skin her nighty didn’t cover.  _ Wanna change your mind?  _ Cat asked, only sort of hoping Lena wanted to cross the line. Even if they both just decided to masturbate, would it  _ really  _ be so bad? 

_ You think it’s a good idea to push her?  _

Cat didn’t want to get up out of the bed to pound her fist against Lena’s wall again. She was afraid that if she got up she’d leave the room and strip and beg both women to do something she desperately needed. So instead, she sent Lena the middle finger emoji and tossed her phone away.  __

Which is why Kara was the only one to get off that night - thoughts of Cat fucking Lena, and both women kissing Kara swirling in Kara’s mind as she came - two fingers pumping inside of her soaking heat as she pinched her nipple with more force than usual. 

Cat had to take two sleeping pills. 

Lena finally fell asleep around three in the morning. 

Only Kara fell asleep satisfied with a beaming smile. 


	3. The Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It's been awhile since I've posted anything, and a first time for this site. So thanks for taking the time to read, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy!

Kara was the first one awake the next morning - bright and early at six am. She was up, dressed, and bringing back coffee for Lena and Cat just as Cat's alarm was sounding. They'd all need to be down for breakfast in half an hour to meet Carter and the two youngest Martins.

The time before breakfast would be the only time until that evening the three of them would get to spend alone. With that thought, Kara sat impatiently awaiting the two women to open their bedroom doors. Not surprisingly, the primary bedroom door opened first, with Lena emerging dressed and ready for her day. Kara immediately scrambled to her feet, Lena's coffee in her hand, a smile on her face as she watched Lena freeze just outside her door. She wore a form-fitting dark green dress that went just below her knees. She looked pristine, hair tightly back in a severe bun, with her lips painted a deep burgundy.

"Hi," Kara whispered, her smile beaming but shy. She moved around the couch, her arm outstretched with Lena's coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

Lena swallowed with difficulty, struck with how beautiful Kara looked in her jeans and soft blue cashmere sweater. Kara was standing in front of her, hand still waiting for Lena to accept the coffee. With a start, Lena's brain finally caught up and took the coffee with a smile. "Thank you, Kara. I slept…" Lena offered an awkward laugh. "Well...I slept."

Blush spread on Kara's cheeks and her eyes darted away before meeting Lena's over the lid of the coffee cup. "I'm sorry you didn't sleep well." Then her brows pulled down as her lips twisted worriedly. "It's not because last night-"

Lena was shaking her head to cut her worry off. "It was because last night was a little too…"

"Stimulating," Cat said as she came out of the second guest room, wearing a tight navy, knee-length dress, hair a little disheveled, but makeup perfect.

Kara's face lit up and she rushed - at a quick human pace - to Cat's coffee and back to the woman, holding it out with the same stretching hopefulness she had given Lena. "Cat," Kara said quietly as she passed the coffee over to her. Their eyes met, Kara's smirk so faint as both women thought about Cat's demand over her name.

Cat understood all too well that look on Kara's face - she had regretted nothing and, in fact, was eager for more. Her eyes cut to Lena's, silently asking. Lena only laughed loudly before moving to the kitchen table, getting Kara's brow to furrow.

"What's so funny?" she asked nervously.

Cat took Kara's hand and squeezed it, giving her a flirty smile. "Oh, darling, don't worry. Lena is laughing because she knows that I'm wondering if we could all have a quickie before breakfast."

She watched as Kara's face exploded bright red and a faraway look swam on her face. Cat chuckled darkly, knowing that a quickie would never be enough to quell what she had been feeling, before she was dragging Kara over to the table to join Lena. She kept Kara on her side, but she dropped a heel to the floor to run her toe up under the length of Lena's leg where she could reach, before heading back down. Lena gave her a look and then both she and Cat were looking at Kara.

"So...no regrets?" Lena asked carefully, sipping her coffee to appear more casual than she felt.

Kara's face was still very, very red, but her beaming smile was back and she was shaking her head. "None. You?" she asked, first looking at Lena and then over to Cat as she bit her lip.

"Absolutely none," Lena said with a soft smile. Kara absorbed that, and then reached over the table to take the hand Lena wasn't using to sip her coffee, and looked at Cat before taking the hand that was resting in her lap. It made Cat resume stroking Lena's leg.

"So what does that mean?" Kara asked eagerly, looking back and forth between them.

Cat thought a moment before smiling. "It means that this evening we'll spend time with one another. After you're done skiing and we have dinner with the children. Are we all agreeable?"

"Yes," Lena said first, so fast Cat and Kara looked back at her with surprise.

Kara squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile that made Lena soften all over. "I think that would be lovely."

Cat and Kara silently agreed with one glance at the other. "Then it's settled. Dinner, and then we all spend the night together."

Kara's sharp intake of air through her nose and sudden dilated eyes summed it up for the other two women. But it had to be said: "Nothing...further needs to happen," Lena said, her eyes imploring Kara. "We'll just spend time together and can sleep here, like last night."

Kara desperately wanted to ask - beg - if it could be more than it had last night, but Kara knew that it was just too early. Lena wouldn't want that decision to be made until they were in the moment. And besides, she was sure Cat would have something filthy to say in reply and Kara honestly didn't think she would be able to concentrate on watching the kids ski if she had any other inspiration from Cat Grant.

Last evening, after she had come, Kara pictured today and envisioned kissing each woman before going to breakfast. Looking at them now, how stunningly, achingly beautiful they both were, Kara knew that a kiss would never be just a kiss again. Or at least, not for a very long time. How long would it take to sate Kara? A simple goodbye kiss seemed impossible now, not enough to express everything she felt, craved, and loved.

Because she loved Cat and Lena already - long before last night. And now? Now she wasn't sure how to express the depth of her emotions. It should be scary, and with anyone else it could possibly be scary. But not with Cat and Lena, for whatever reason. She knew that she didn't have to feel scared of her feelings - maybe just worried that hers were a tad stronger than theirs?

The time for breakfast came and all three women wordlessly decided that any further physical touch could be premature...or at least hold them up for breakfast. They were seated at a table in the casual restaurant when the kids arrived. Soon, the kids were monopolizing the conversation, eager to tell the adults about the movie they had watched the previous night, and how excited they were for skiing. For their part, the adults traded shy looks over their coffees, brief touches that erupted in blushing, and smiles that couldn't be helped.

As breakfast wound down, Carter asked Lena: "Are you able to ski with us today, too? Or do you have meetings?"

Lena was caught off guard, her third cup of coffee halfway to her lips. Everyone was watching her, and her eyes darted towards Cat's for instructions. Cat's brow only dipped fleetingly, as she too awaited Lena's response.

"I have a meeting with the staff in ten minutes," she answered, her eyes down at her watch before going back to Cat's and then to Kara. "I'll see what I can do," she finished. This answer seemed to excite him, like there was a shot. She wondered if that was what Cat would say to him when there was a very good chance she'd make something, busy as she usually was.

With permission, the kids took off towards the game room until the adults were finished. Lena was quietly sipping her coffee, eyes on the table. "Lena, sweetheart?" Cat sing-songed, cozying up to her coffee and narrowing her eyes at the woman. "Everything okay?"

Not wanting Cat or Kara to think her head was elsewhere, she smiled back and discarded her empty cup. "I'm sure Kara has the skiing well in hand; they don't require me today."

Both sets of brows furrowed. "But I want you there," Kara said, almost pouting. She looked to Cat to fix the situation, which made the woman roll her eyes internally - this was going to be a problem, because she absolutely loathed the look on Kara's face and foresaw herself moving many future mountains to ensure it wouldn't return. The fact that Kara could literally move mountains never factored into her desire to act.

Cat cupped her chin as she rested her elbow on the table. "I think the children would like it if you went as well, Lena. If you're up for it."

Lena was surprised to hear that - wasn't Kara's company better than hers? Would they really want her there too? Would Cat really be okay with her spending time with Kara?

With a deep breath she asked, "And you wouldn't mind if…?" she trailed off, her gaze flicking quickly to Kara before back to Cat.

Cat smirked. "For the first time since the Richard Simmons incident of 82', I'm actually considering skiing. But no, I want you two to have fun and I'll see you for dinner."

"What will you do, Cat?" Kara asked as she nibbled on yet another pastry.

Cat felt her lips turn fond as she removed her hand from the table to place it on Kara's in her lap. "A nap is definitely in order." Smirking, she glanced to her other side to show Lena what was on her mind. Lena scoffed and looked away, jealous, as she sipped her coffee. "I'll just relax," Cat told Kara, instead of what her smug smirk told Lena.

Kara, however, had picked up that she missed something - or wasn't privy to something. "Relax?" she asked, confused.

"The spa," Lena covered.

"Oh!" Kara laughed. "Is your back bothering you? I can always call your specialist if-"

Cat squeezed her hand and pulled away. "Honestly, darling, I'll be okay. I will spend the day being lazy, and see if I can get some work done. I look forward to this evening." Before she stood, Cat squeezed Lena's thigh, and turned to both women. "Take care of one another," and then she was off to find her son. She didn't feel the need to remind them that watching Carter was of the utmost importance - they knew, and she trusted them.

Once Cat had left, Kara moved to her abandoned chair to be closer to Lena. They quietly smiled and held hands under the tablecloth, unable to find the words to explain. Had each moment of their friendship led to this?

Then Carter was there, waving excitedly, and they had to get ready for their day. Lena promised to join them after her meeting, and they gave each other soft smiles before they said goodbye. Not even twenty minutes later, Kara and the kids were on the slopes, laughing and enjoying the fresh, mountain air and the company. It didn't take long to identify both Cat and Lena in the lodge: Lena was sitting back in her chair at the head of a table, listening to her staff and nodding approvingly as she jotted notes. Cat was pacing on her balcony as she received a status report from investors. Both women were doing well, so Kara told the kids that she was ready.

As soon as she could, Lena was joining them. The kids were proving to be excellent skiers, so it felt slightly unnecessary for Lena to head down the mountain and to have Kara pull up the rear. As they made their way towards another run down an intermediate mountain, Lena and Kara finally got some alone time. Lena was just taking in the fresh air, the beautiful atmosphere of the fresh falling snow, pines, and laughing guests when she felt Kara's eyes on her. She turned and raised her goggles to smile back. "Having fun?"

Kara tore her eyes away from Lena's adorably red nose and nodded enthusiastically. The kids were taking a break from skiing to have a snowball fight. "I haven't felt this good since…" she trailed off, her smile falling as she thought, before it beamed ten-fold. "Ever, I think."

Lena laughed before she had to agree that, yes, she had never been this happy before. She was going to expound upon that, until she saw Kara's face. "What is it?"

Suddenly, Kara's eyes were flooding with tears. "Oh, Lena," she said, before moving forward a bit awkwardly on her skis to take Lena into her arms. "I've missed you so much. I never thought I'd get another chance."

They held each other for a very long time before Carter was there, looking nervous. "Everything okay?"

Kara gave Lena one last blinding smile before it turned devious. Next minute, she was aiming snowballs at the boy and laughing so brightly that Lena felt the tears sting her eyes too. Then it was Kara and Lena versus all three kids.

Yes. She never thought she'd get a chance to be this kind of happy.

~ 🔽 ~

When Kara entered the suite a few hours later, she found herself pausing as she stared at the couch. Behind her, Carter bounced off her back and laughed, moving around her to get inside. Cat was out of her room a moment later, looking absolutely gorgeous in a strapless red cocktail dress that swished around her knees, and tan heels. It was enough to get Kara moving again. It seemed like Cat noticed Kara's returning gaze back to the couch as she listened to her son gush about his day.

He disappeared into his room to get ready for dinner and Cat met Kara in the living room, a glass of wine in her hand, and the other hand extended to take Carter's backpack from Kara.

"Sounds like it went well today?" she asked, and then leaned in to kiss Kara's cheek. They both just stood there for a moment, not moving or daring to breathe, Cat's lips centimeters from Kara's skin.

"We had a lot of fun," she whispered back, eyes slowly traveling to Cat's. "It would've been perfect if you'd been there," she added.

That broke the spell, and Cat laughed as she pulled back, sitting in one of the chairs and sipping her wine. "Tomorrow we'll swim."

That made Kara's face light up, and she took the chair next to Cat's. Carter exited his room and headed into the bathroom. They remained quiet until they heard the shower turn on. "Did you have a good day? You look beautiful," Kara said, inching closer to Cat.

Cat smiled, feeling warmth descend. She had gotten work done, slept, got off, took a long, hot shower, watched the mountains from the hot tub, got off again, and opened a rich wine that made her feel like she was ready for a very wonderful night. She scooted closer to Kara and felt her lips twitch. "My day was very productive. But I missed you all quite a bit. So we'll swim tomorrow," she repeated, hating how being away from either woman felt like a wasted moment, especially since it included her son.

"Good," Kara answered happily. "And tonight?"

Cat shrugged. "What did you want to do? We could eat and then go back to Lena's-"

"I'm Supergirl."

Cat felt herself blinking stupidly, mind blank. She had waited for this moment for what seemed like a very long time. And now that it was here, she felt unprepared.

I know? Of course you are? No surprise there? Why are you telling me now? Does this mean you trust me? Do you want me? Do you love me? How much time do I have with you? How's forever? Can I have forever?

Words still failed Cat, though, and she was trying to keep all the other thoughts tampered down. So she got up and finished the rest of her wine as she made her way to the kitchen.

The shower turned off, and Kara watched Cat's back as she gripped the bottle of wine.

She, too, felt frozen, but forced herself to get up and rush to Cat, almost pressed against her as she breathed out measuredly. Cat, however, found her breaths almost panting, eyes clamped shut, hand shaking around the wine bottle. Kara gently placed her hand on top of Cat's and set the bottle on the counter so she could pour the wine for her. "Why are you telling me now?" Cat asked, softer than a whisper.

How was she going to explain it? How desperately she wanted Cat to know, but nervous she wouldn't measure up to Cat's idea of who Supergirl should be. She couldn't run again, Kara thought. No more secrets.

There was so much Kara wanted to say, but words weren't coming and Cat smelled so good, and the couch where she found Cat and Lena was right there, and they were alone. They were so rarely alone like this. Not since a lonely rooftop and goodbyes. Even then, Kara had felt the ghost of others there. She closed the distance so she was practically draped over Cat's back, her nose at the woman's neck.

Cat's breathing turned even more erratic, and she wrapped her arm up and around to keep Kara's face against the skin of her neck. Kara's hand slipped from the counter to Cat's waist, her other hand rested on Cat's stomach. There, Cat placed her hand on top of Kara's and waited. Waited for? She wasn't sure. Nothing would happen - how could it? Carter would be leaving the bathroom any second, Lena wasn't there, and Cat was positive that Kara was still unsteady.

But this? Feeling Kara so close with nothing between them?

She was thankful that Kara hadn't answered her. Cat wasn't even sure why she had asked. Why had Kara told her? There could only be one reason Kara would tell her.

A second later, Cat felt a rush of wind and cold, and then the bathroom door was opening and Kara was on the other side of the room. Their eyes met and, with a nod, Kara was off to get ready.

Cat steadily took a long drink from her wine glass and tried to settle the arousal.

Kara had told her she was Supergirl because this was serious. Her feelings for Cat were serious. She was all in.

And so was Cat.

What that meant was yet to be seen. She was fairly certain that Lena was on the exact same page.

Forever with Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor?

Yes. That sounded like a good start.

It was no surprise that a moment later, Kara was leaving the bathroom, completely ready. With a deep breath, Cat spun around just in time to watch her son closing his bedroom door, his back to it, dressed and ready for dinner, his phone underneath his nose.

"Can I meet my friends in the game room before dinner?"

Cat laughed, for so many reasons, and made her way over to engulf him in a hug.

"When are we going to get that mother/son bonding time?" she asked. When she looked up, Kara was smiling as she watched them. Their eyes met and then Carter was pulling away thoughtfully.

"Sunday?" he was asking seriously, as he went over the lodge's upcoming schedule of activities offered.

Cat could only smile as she shook her head. "I'll have my people call your people." Kara and Carter both laughed. "Yes, yes, go be with your friends, I suppose!" she said, shooing him away.

At the door, he let out a surprised gasp and then another laugh. "Hi, Lena! Bye, Lena!" and then he was gone, and Lena, Cat, and Kara were all looking at one another, separated by the room and a million unsaid words.

Lena closed the door behind her and pressed herself against it. "Are we ready for dinner?"

Technically, they had ten minutes. So Cat set her empty wine glass down on the coffee table and made a beeline for Lena. She saw the instant Lena understood what was about to happen, her eyes widening, before their lips met.

There, Cat thought, so very hungry for contact. She took great care in not messing up the woman's hair too much, but sinking her fingers in and tugging her closer, releasing a moan. Then her hand was shooting out behind her in an effort to find Kara. The woman was at her back a moment later, pressed like she had been at the sink not five minutes earlier, and Cat felt such completeness.

One of Lena's hands left Cat's waist to wrap around Kara. They were all so close together, Lena kissing Cat, slow and desperate, Kara nuzzling Cat's neck and her hand stroking her ribs - oh god. Cat was going to scream. This was all too much, how can one person handle this?

She tore her lips from Lena's, collapsing against her with her panting breaths painting Lena's skin. Then things got harder. Lena's mouth went to her neck first. And then Kara's mouth was active on the other side. She was going to come - she was pressed between these two women, their mouths lighting a trail of fires with each touch, and Cat was going to come.

Cat released the women and she slapped both palms of her hands against the door to her suite, sure she could've splintered the thing if she wanted to, she was just that aroused and needed to burn off some of it.

She brought her lips to Lena's ear. "You feel so, so good, sweetheart. Now take care of Kara."

Lena was breathing deeply, lips parted against Cat's neck, and then she was looking in Cat's eyes. Behind her, Kara had also stopped, a hand softly gripping Cat's hips, and the fingers of one hand still splayed out across her ribs.

Their stare lasted a moment before Lena's neck was reaching out to meet Kara's mouth over Cat's shoulder. Just like last night, Kara was frantic to be kissing - and just like last night, Cat could barely keep up with the beauty. She turned slightly and felt herself fall against Lena, curled in tightly against her chest as she watched them. Kara's hands were still on Cat, one of Lena's hands was joined with Kara's at Cat's waist, and the other was at Kara's neck to keep her close.

It was just a lot for Cat. Watching them. She heard herself whispering to them, in a distant voice that didn't sound like her own: "That's it. So beautiful. So good."

They were all moaning.

Lena pulled away from Kara's mouth and thumped her head against the door, eyes tightly shut as she panted. Cat looked up at Kara to see her bright blue eyes already on Cat. She swooped in and then Lena was holding Cat up as Kara kissed her. She was squeezing Cat's waist as Lena nuzzled her neck.

Did Kara have any idea? Any idea how close she was pushing Lena and Cat?

Lena could only hold on tightly to Cat to keep the woman on her feet as she took deep breaths into Cat's skin to stay awake, alive, standing.

The feel of Kara's tongue against her own felt like something that couldn't possibly be real. From the crook of Cat's neck, Lena watched as Cat and Kara's lips met, tongues touched, and Kara's hand crept up Cat's stomach.

Lena groaned with such want at the sight that one fist pounded at the door behind her, getting Cat to jump and break away from Kara. Then she was slumped against Lena, aware of everything, just like Lena was. Kara seemed to find herself then, too, and sandwiched Cat closer to Lena as she rested her forehead on Lena's shoulder.

Someone needed to mention the fact that they were late for dinner. That they needed to rub away the lipstick stains, the glaze from their eyes, and the arousal from their state. They all were thinking it, but no one seemed to be able to move.

Cat, hating herself somewhat, found the strength and gripped the mustard cardigan over Kara's striped blue button down and thunked her head against the woman's chest - steel, to be sure. "Okay, Supergirl...that's enough for now. Or else we're not leaving this suite for the rest of the evening."

Kara didn't say anything for a long time. Her first instinct was to ask what would be so wrong with that? But underneath Cat's statement, it sounded like begging. Like something was about to explode: Kara wasn't sure if she was asking, but more requesting a reprieve. It was harder than Kara thought possible to pull away, to detach her hands. To breath and not soak up the scent of Cat and Lena. It was all so nearly impossible.

So she slid her eyes closed and focused on finding Carter: he was laughing with his friends, encouraging them as they all played a video game together. The elder Martins were ordering beverages for the table - including the wine Cat and Lena had been favoring and a coke for herself. Soon, Kara would have to respond to her sister's texts with a little more than that she was doing fine. Because the last twenty-four-plus hours had been a dream come true, not just fine. She wanted to share it.

With one last shaky breath, Kara opened her eyes to find her hunger reflected. She ignored the feeling and took a step back. She couldn't wait for the moment they no longer had to exhibit restraint. That's all it felt like now - each of them holding back.

She couldn't remember a time she had seen either Cat or Lena hit something, and yet, they both seemed to be hit-happy every time their heart rates sped up.

"Dinner," she said, as calmly as she could. With a sudden burst of speed, she cleaned all three of them up and was scooting them out the door and into the hallway before either woman understood what was happening.

Dinner had been more than pleasant. The group of eight seemed to have settled into a very harmonious time, always finding something to chat about. After a long day of skiing, the kids were looking forward to swimming the next day. The Martins were happy to have Carter for another night. Cat sat between Kara and Lena and tried not to touch or look at either one - for everyone's sake.

It had been, surprisingly, her own dumb idea to go to the karaoke bar after dinner. Cat knew what would happen if they went back to Lena's suite - they'd probably get into the pool or the hot tub, with or - god help her - without bathing suits, and spend all night fucking one another. And she really really really really wanted to do that. She just felt like they needed to have one more adult conversation about this before they did anything physical, and having the conversation in the suite invited throwing caution to the wind.

The one thing that would help her clamp down on her libido would be karaoke.

Lena's hair was down, once again, wearing a black shift dress that brought a little too much attention to her breasts - the attention was mostly from Kara and Cat, but if Cat could peel her eyes away she'd probably notice others looking as well. Kara was in her usual work-wear, the cardigan and button down, hair in a ponytail, and tight blue slacks - and she somehow made it look adorable. When the three women entered the bar, Kara felt like a movie star - or at least, the movie stars' bodyguard. All eyes turned to stare at Lena and Cat - the pride Kara felt was overwhelming. These two gorgeous women wanted Kara at their side.

Playing the part, Kara steered them over to an empty booth against the back wall, with herself in the middle and all their gazes on the stage. Currently, there were two women on stage butchering the Cure. The room was sizable and crowded, with only soft lighting that made it feel like a nightclub or bar.

Like the rest of the lodge, there were modern and rustic touches. It felt nice to have the red leather booth in the back where they were all squashed in together tightly. The booths were quite large, sleigh-sized structures. They blocked views to their periphery, but allowed an unobstructed sightline to the stage, despite the small, round tables scattered throughout.

The table at their booth was a big block of wood with a lip that allowed them to stretch out their legs. Bonus points: when Cat rested her hand on Kara's knee, she didn't have to worry about anyone noticing. It was stained a dark brown and, while rustic, only added to the modern feel with its chrome foot and arm rest. Cat was very pleased that it gave her the opportunity to huddle close to Kara, who smiled down at Cat's proximity like she'd just won the lottery, and she didn't remove her hand until an important looking server approached the table.

"Ms. Luthor," the woman nodded before flashing Cat and Kara smiles. She then ducked her head to take Lena's drink order. "Coming right up," the woman supplied.

"Discretion, Amber?" Lena asked, her tone imposing, shooting a thrill through both Kara and Cat.

The server nodded seriously. "Of course, Ms. Luthor," she said before hurrying off.

"Discretion?" Cat asked as she leaned over the block of wood to meet Lena's gaze.

Lena smiled and inclined her head to Kara. "I'm guessing since Kara used her speed to get us out the door, you know?" she asked with a smile, pleased that Kara was trusting Cat - she knew how much it meant to Cat. Lena understood all too well.

Cat returned her hand and tightened it on Kara's knee as they exchanged a smile between them. "She did. However, I was a little distracted upstairs and may have missed the speed show."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you did," she teased, and blindly took Lena's hand to make sure that she felt included - and also because she could, and that was another thrill. She would've preferred to place her hand on Lena's knee - but Lena was wearing a dress and Kara couldn't be positive that kryptonite and gorgeous billionaires' thighs weren't both her only weaknesses. "Lena was ordering me an alien drink. It's deadly to humans, so she was asking for discretion as not to alert anyone that she's with an alien."

Cat nodded slowly before looking back to Lena. "You trust this Amber?"

Lena assured both women and added, "I asked for Amber specifically when you mentioned karaoke. But feel free to threaten her when she arrives," Lena said with a shrug, her mouth curling as though the idea of watching Cat in action pleased her.

Amber was approaching with a tray, and Kara thought fast and took the plunge, sliding her palm over Cat's thigh under the hem of her dress, and gave a squeeze to deflate whatever words were about to spew from her painted red lips.

Cat could only sputter quietly as Amber carefully placed down the beverages and took her leave. Kara beamed over at Lena, and then placed her hand on Lena's thigh to prove to herself that she was a superhero, therefore: could be brave. She then proceeded to watch happily as new singers took the stage to butcher more songs.

It had already been agreed that no singing would take place for the three of them - Cat and Lena were far too public to draw more attention (Kara got the impression that this was more like an excuse then a reason), and Kara didn't want to be away from them for a second. She didn't even want to pick up her drink, too thrilled to be touching them somewhere more sexual than their hands.

Earlier in the room, Kara'd had to actually fight with herself not to feel up Cat Grant. The thought made her dizzy. Would they sleep together tonight? Kara felt sure that it was something they all wanted, even if she couldn't fully believe it. She couldn't help feeling like the hold up was her: that both Cat and Lena were waiting on Kara to be sure. And yes, she had to psych herself up to place her hands on both women's thighs. But not because the idea of more scared her - the idea of not doing more was the tricky part. Each touch, kiss, glance, smell, word, and taste was pushing Kara to explore more and never stop. And tonight could be the start.

"Well, they're not very good," Kara mumbled, brow furrowed as she listened to the couple on stage. She couldn't even recognize the song they were so bad.

When no reply came, Kara glanced over to Lena to see the woman was unmoving, frozen in her seat and hardly breathing. A glance over to Cat saw more of the same. And then Kara looked down to her hands, both slipped under the women's dresses, not terribly high on their thighs, but not innocent, by any means.

Kara looked back at the stage with a beaming smile, happy to see the effect she could elicit. She squeezed and retracted her hand and both women exhaled loudly and made for their red wine glasses. Kara lifted her glass and tapped Cat and Lena's glasses with a smile, and took a sip of her drink. Their sips were a tad larger, but it seemed to be needed.

They were still quiet and Kara let them relax. Maybe she had it wrong? Maybe she wasn't the hold up - maybe they needed time to adjust. The hitting of things, their need to not initiate - maybe...maybe there was more to it?

Kara took a deep breath and forced herself to put her drink down. Her fingers twined on her lap as the audience clapped politely at the trainwreck couple. Soon, a new pair was announced to the stage. Cat hated karaoke. Okay, hate wasn't a strong enough word. And Lena, while able to loosen up to perhaps enjoy karaoke, probably wouldn't recommend it. Yet, there they were. At Cat's suggestion.

Suddenly, it occurred to Kara that she should've had the conversation with both women about maybe...were they…

Jealous?

They had been dating - or sleeping together, whatever. And now here was Kara, literally in the middle of them. Oh no! What had she done?

Kara lifted her drink and then hesitated.

No.

She wouldn't use alcohol to make this easier. She loved these women. More importantly, she liked them, and she cared about them far too much.

With another deep breath - that felt a little too chilly, she was unhappy to realize - Kara reached out and took their hands in hers. Neither fought or appeared unwilling. But neither spoke.

"Okay...I have to ask," Kara began, steeling herself. The couple on stage weren't half bad, but now wasn't the time for Britney. "Am I in the middle of things? Like, are you both sure you want to include me?"

It was almost simultaneous how Cat and Lena both blanched and then turned towards her.

"What?!"

"Kara, of course!"

"Are you insane? You think I would share if I didn't want to?!"

"You are so important to both of us, Kara. Please know that," Lena implored, grasping Kara's hand in her own and holding tightly.

Cat watched and was struck with that leveled look back in Lena's eyes. The desperation. Cat felt her heart throb. It was easy to show Kara how much she was wanted - she asked for it, used to being loved. But Lena, her sweet Lena...

Cat moved closer and rested her chin on Kara's shoulder, her eyes on Lena's. "Let's clear this up, for the last time," she said reaching out her left hand for Lena to take and slipping her right hand high up on Kara's leg, "I want both of you. I will not settle for less." Cat considered that statement and cocked her head. "Well, settle is not the right word, but I think we'll all agree that moving forward, the three of us being together is the most ideal. Yes?" she hissed.

Lena's eyes flickered up to Kara's, to find the woman already smiling softly, encouragingly. "Yes, the three of us," Kara nodded confidently. "In the immortal words of Britney: 'three is a charm, two is not the same'." Kara felt herself blush hotly, very aware that she was being examined closely, but to their credit, neither Cat nor Lena made a fuss.

Lena's eyes narrowed as she took in Cat and Kara, both of them looking so intently at her. "Yes," she finally said, a smile forming, "the three of us."

Cat waited until Lena was looking and lifted an eyebrow. There was so much she wanted to say to Lena, and even more she wanted to ask. It puzzled her that Kara and Lena even had to ask: of course she wanted them both! But there was a nagging little voice that was wondering if Kara and Lena, perhaps, wanted to be alone. Their friendship was intense, just as their attraction. Was Cat in the way?

"The three of us," Lena repeated, eyes bearing into Cat's.

Cat's eyes found and focused on Lena's, and she swallowed down her doubt. Lena was trying to make her understand. Cat nodded and smiled. "Yes. That's what I really want." Lean's soft responding smile felt like a signature on a dotted line of an invisible contract.

Even so, she responded softly, "Me as well," that made Cat's heart tighten and warm. She squeezed her hand and wished she could do more. Why had she mentioned karaoke again?

Oh. Yes. For moments like these to occur. No rushing. Well. No. Cat wanted to rush everything, she just wanted to make sure that all parties were onboard. And now they were. So, Cat thought, it was now time to rush.

After another long moment, Cat sat back and Kara took her cue to watch new singers begin a Spice Girls song. They were really rather good. They appeared to be a group there for a bachelorette party.

Cat didn't even notice. Apparently, her libido could overcome karaoke.

Lena allowed herself a deep gulp of her drink to steady herself. It felt like a gift to be wanted by these two women. Being near them felt like a gift.

Cat cleared her throat. "Kara" she began, her voice filled with faux innocence, "I thought it would've been obvious that we wanted you with us." Kara's head turned as her eyes narrowed, asking for clarification. Cat shrugged, and for whatever reason, Lena felt her stomach sink. "Why else would Lena have been moaning your name while I fucked her."

The table cracked with the force of Kara's knee hitting it, getting their drinks to jump, but miraculously, not spill. No one in the crowd seemed to notice the noise over the music and cheers, the room was dark enough to hide the long fissure that ran the length of the wooden table, and the wide-eyed shock on both Lena and Kara's faces.

Cat smirked as she glanced over at the two other women and signaled to Amber they were ready for another round. That should move things along, Cat thought happily before finishing off her drink, ready to accept the fresh one coming her way. A very quick drink and then upstairs, posthaste.

What had Lena just been thinking? A gift?! Cat Grant was a menace! A very attractive menace!

"Cat! What the fuck?!" Lena hissed, shooting daggers at her. She only relented as Amber approached. She quickly affixed a smile to her face in thanks to the server, but was aware that her eyes were probably still saucers.

"Everything okay, Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers?" Amber asked, taking in Kara's still shocked look and Lena's slightly hysterical air.

Cat patted Kara's leg and smiled at the server. "Millennials and their Spice Girls, Amber. You'll have to excuse them."

Amber nodded unsurely, "Of course, Ms. Grant," and quickly left.

"I'm sorry," Kara said, shaking her head to clear it. "Um…" but she couldn't ask, couldn't even think clearly. She knew she'd heard Cat correctly. And by Lena's reaction, it was probably accurate.

Kara suddenly recalled the moment right before she saw Cat and Lena together - hearing Lena say her name three times. Then, she had been sure it was in pain or terror. But now...Rao. Now, she wondered how she could've missed it.

"Maybe we head back to Lena's?" Cat asked, ready to start their night.

"No! Jesus, Cat!" Lena said, her hand covering her face, the other crossed over her chest, too embarrassed to be alone with Kara in that moment.

"Lena, it's fine, Kara does not mind, do you, Kara?" Cat asked, her hand now stroking up and down Kara's thigh. "I certainly wouldn't mind," she leered.

No. No, Kara did not mind anything. Everything was amazing and perfect and how is any of this possible?! Kara thought, her mind whirling that she lived in this suddenly amazing world.

"So…" Kara began, hands gesturing vaguely, only partially aware of Cat's ministrations on her thigh and Lena's discomfort. "You two were…"

"Fucking, yes. And your name came up," Cat explained, popping the P.

Lena's scathing look cut across Kara and Cat only shrugged in reply.

"Okay…" Kara breathed out, unaware of anything happening outside of their bubble. "Okay, sure, yeah," she nodded, her fantasies running wild.

"Christ," Lena whispered, rubbing her forehead and begging the ground to swallow her up. "Kara I'm - I'm so very sorry and…" but what the hell could Lena say? "That was…"

"Hot," Cat supplied, sipping her drink with one hand and savoring the feel of the muscles of Kara's leg with the other. "It was incredibly hot, Kara. And, like I said, further proof that your presence is very much wanted."

"So you two were talking about me while-"

"Fucking, yes," Cat clarified. "I started it."

"What?" Kara asked, her head swinging to look at her.

Cat smirked up at her. "Yes. I mentioned how having you with us in that moment would have made it even better. Lena agreed. And I fished my wish, I suppose." Cat's smirk turned smug. Kara could only blink owlishly down at her. Cat patted her thigh and whispered. "Maybe check on Lena? She's probably quite mad at me, but I'm sure that you don't mind, do you, darling?" Kara slowly shook her head, her wide eyes fixed on Cat's bright red lips that matched her cocktail dress. "That's what I thought. Now go assure her that you're very flattered and look forward to hearing more about it." Kara nodded slowly and turned more fully to face Lena.

Lena, who was ready to bolt. Kara wouldn't let her.

Slowly, as not to spook the woman, Kara slid her hand back onto Lena's thigh and waited until her embarrassed gaze fluttered to look up at Kara from beneath her eyelashes.

Lena looked near tears, absolutely lost, and beyond humiliated. Was this ruined?

She felt Kara's hand and took a deep breath, shoving down her emotions, and looked over to see her friend smiling softly. And then, and then…

Kara smirked.

Lena froze and felt her throat go dry.

Kara's eyebrow slowly rose before she ducked closer to Lena's ear, as though she was trying to be heard over the loud rendition of One Week.

"Lena…" Kara began, almost whining. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to say. There was too much. So many thoughts racing. She traced her nose down the long slope of Lena's neck, getting the woman to gulp, before going back up the column until her lips were beside Lena's ear again. "...the amount of times I've said your name in the last twenty four hours…" Lena felt heat surge at the implication. Her eyes had slipped closed of their own accord as she concentrated on the feel of Kara's proximity, her breath on her skin, and the way she smelled. "Last night, with you both so close when I was in your guest room...how could I not touch myself and think of you."

Lena felt lightheaded - her body suddenly so hot, sweat broke out what felt like everywhere.

Was Kara telling her…

Lena's gaze moved until she could see Kara's expression - the longing and want in her eyes, how confident she looked, how sure of herself and what her words meant. Everything seemed to fall away for Lena, then. Her eyes flicked to see Cat's hooded gaze and back up to Kara's.

It felt like everything Lena had ever wanted was at her fingertips.

She took the hand on her thigh and slid it further up between her legs, aware of how Kara's expression turned overcome, her mouth parting in a gasp. Lena was shaking so hard she knew the slightest of touches from Kara's hand would set her off. She didn't care where she was or who was around - nothing else mattered more than finally being touched by Kara. The brush of Kara's fingers at lace had both women moaning - soft whines that only each other and Cat could hear.

Kara was having an out of body experience. She was barely touching Lena, but the heat she felt, the wetness, the way Lena's heart was pounding - it could've been overwhelming if Kara didn't want it so much. Cat's hand was solidly gripping her thigh - her moans and racing heart a beautiful soundtrack. None of this could or should happen there.

"Your suite," Kara croaked out and pulled away to glance around the room. No one would be able to see through the darkness except Kara, but it was still too risky. She took Cat's hand in hers and felt the woman's shaking. She looked down to see Cat almost unhinged with desire. When she glanced over at Lena, the same look was on her face. Kara didn't need a mirror to know what her expression said. "Let's go," she said and released both women, getting to her feet.

After a moment, Lena seemed to pull herself together enough to stand. Cat took a little longer. She downed her drink and stood, almost stumbling as she walked around the table. Kara had a guiding hand at their backs, moving them through the crowd, the lobby, and up to the sixth floor.

No one spoke and eye contact couldn't be held for fear that all self control would be shattered.

Once the elevator dinged and the doors parted, Kara pressed both women forward just enough to be out of range of the elevator's camera, and then she sped them to Lena's room in a blink of an eye, forgetting to worry about her fritzing powers. Like the night before, Kara felt stronger, more centered in her abilities in that moment. She knew what she wanted, desperately, and waiting scant moments more to acquire it felt like a lifetime of punishment.

Lena's fumbling fingers went to retrieve her keycard, but Kara had already sped her hand into Lena's purse and swiped it at the panel, opening the door for both women and watching as they hurried inside: Lena first, and then Cat. And as Kara was passing the threshold, Cat was pulling her forward and down until their mouths were colliding.

Cat was framing Kara's jawline as she held her close, sliding her tongue and tasting Kara's mouth as she felt her body answering to Kara's hips. A part of her wanted to just take what she needed to give her mind a reprieve from her arousal - but she was fooling herself if she thought a quick orgasm would satisfy her now. Not when there was too much she wanted to feel, try, see.

Her poor Lena, for instance.

Cat sunk her teeth in Kara's bottom lip and slid until she slowly released her mouth with a groan from Kara, just as her hand pushed against Kara's chest. If Cat was this aroused, Lena was probably a mess - the only one who hadn't gotten off in the last twenty-four hours. Cat buried her face into Kara's button down and gripped the cardigan as she inhaled deeply. Lena needed this, and Cat would love every minute watching Lena find pleasure. It didn't make it any easier putting distance between herself and Kara, though.

Swallowing hard, Cat whispered, "We need to take care of Lena, darling." Kara's hands wouldn't seem to still as they stroked Cat's neck, arms, back, ass - on a loop as she listened intently. Cat nosed her way to the skin of Kara's throat as she kissed and licked, biting much harder than she would typically, and continued her commands. "Lay her out on the chaise, and I'll tell you what to do next."

Kara's trembling hands squeezed Cat's hips as she absorbed the woman's words. Her forehead dropped to her shoulder and blinked open her eyes to take in Lena standing there, not five feet away, looking frantic and lost in her arousal, but so unsure as to how to proceed as she twisted and wrung her hands.

Watching Cat and Kara felt like a balm and torture all at once. Lena wanted to be touched, needed to feel them on her. Knowing what it felt to have Kara touching her core, even momentarily, and not getting the relief she so craved…

Kara and Cat were far too appealing of a sight not to take in. It was hard to fathom, but watching Kara grasp Cat's ass and squeeze was almost as satisfying as being touched herself. Like earlier, when Kara's hands were inching towards Cat's breasts - Lena wasn't sure why. It had to be because the last thing she ever imagined was Kara actually acting on her desires. Witnessing it now, knowing that it would possibly be directed towards her, felt like the sweetest sense of anticipation. And it didn't hurt that watching Cat Grant lose control was the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced.

Lena's gaze fluttered as she fought through the haze. Both Kara and Cat were watching her, wrapped around each other but staring at her like she was prey.

Then, Kara was placing a long kiss on Cat's lips, and pulling away to approach Lena. She fidgeted as Kara got closer, nervous. This was going to happen, and now. Kara would find out in a matter of moments how deeply Lena's feelings ran. How wet Kara made her. How devastatingly wanton Lena was for anything Kara wished to offer.

Kara's smile was soft, but her eyes expressed her happiness. She offered a hand to Lena, and slowly, Lena accepted it. For a moment, her hand only rested in Kara's - feeling how soft and cool her skin was, especially in contrast to her own heat. Their fingers danced and palms brushed, and Lena was struck by how very intimate it felt - in an Austen kind of way. Next, Kara was pulling Lena to her. They stood there, foreheads touching, eyes closed, as they breathed one another in desperately, like their air would run out eventually and they needed to soak it in now. When waiting became unbearable, Lena tilted her chin and tears fell as she slanted her mouth to fit Kara's. Her eyes opened briefly to see how tightly Kara's lids were shut, tears leaking as well.

This kiss felt so different from the one in the pool. For starters, Lena had time to expect it, to allow her emotions to seep in and stir her nerves. She was also prepared this time, for how overwhelming it could be to kiss someone you loved and have desired for far too long. The rush of Kara's breath washed over Lena and she felt dizzy with it.

Kara's hands raced down from Lena's neck to her ass, then she was hoisting Lena up and Lena was gasping. She wrapped her legs tightly around Kara's waist, and her nails clawed at Kara's neck.

Kara was moving further into the living room and over to the chaise where it was connected to the couch, per Cat's instructions. The king-sized bed was twenty feet away, but Cat had said the chaise, and Kara so eagerly wanted to please her. So she slid Lena on to the chaise and stroked her cheek and down her neck as their tongues continued to brush.

When Lena pulled away, gasping, throbbing on the couch, her body bowing, Kara stood and looked over her shoulder for her next instructions, eyes wild. She twined her fingers with Lena, wanting to be touching, and the anchor helped. Because when Kara's eyes met Cat's, Cat's arms went behind her back and unzipped her strapless red dress.

Kara's eyes felt heavy as she watched, her nostrils flaring with need. Cat slowly slid the dress down to reveal her red lace lingerie. She didn't take off her heels, only stepped out of the pooled dress, and made her way to Kara, pressing her chest to Kara's back. One of Kara's hands was tightly in Lena's, the other wrapped around to hook onto Cat's bare leg. She slowly released a breath, pleased that it didn't freeze the room: because wow - Cat Grant, half naked, was stunning.

"Ready, darling?" Cat asked, lips tilted up against Kara's ear. Kara let out a quiet whine and nodded. She felt Cat's fingertips moving up her ribs and to her shoulder, until there was slight pressure at her glasses. Cat removed them and Kara looked over to watch the woman place them on herself. "Help her out of her dress," Cat said, hands then busy slipping the cardigan off Kara's shoulders.

Gulping, Kara looked down to see a squirming Lena, one hand twisted in her hair, the other trying to grip the fabric of the couch as she soaked in Cat and Kara with her hooded eyes.

Kara placed one knee on the chaise and then the other, taking her time, before her fingers were at the side zipper of Lena's dress. Their gazes locked, neither moving except for their heaving breaths. Then Kara was dragging the zipper down as she hovered over her, her eyes focused on the skin she was uncovering. Lena's skin. Lena, her best friend. How had she missed this? How had she missed loving her so deeply - Lena desiring her? It was like the full-force of her own feelings and Lena's suddenly hit her at once and Kara felt drunk off the love.

And the desire.

As the dress revealed the black lingerie Lena was wearing, Kara overshot and tugged too hard on the zipper, pulling it off and splitting the dress down to the hem. No one noticed, and Kara only dusted her fingers off, the zipper completely crushed into a powder, and licked her lips as she stared at the phenomenal sight. It was difficult to breathe for Kara. Lena's chest was heaving, straining the material of her lace bra.

"Cat?" Kara whined, needing more and begging for instructions.

Cat moved closer and untucked Kara's shirt from her pants before slipping her hand under the shirt to stroke the skin of Kara's back and along her ribs.

"I'm so sorry, darling," she breathed, having been too struck to remember anything more than to take in what was happening before her. She moved around Kara to sit on the couch next to the chaise, crossing her legs before running a finger down Lena's cheek. "You look so gorgeous," Cat told Lena softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning forward to kiss her lips. "Do you want Kara to touch you, sweetheart?" Lena could only nod, head jerking multiple times as she fought to breath. Cat used the back of her hand to race down Lena's jaw, to her neck, and then to her chest. Barely there touches skimmed over Lena's skin and to the tops of her breasts. "With the tips of your fingers, Kara, I want you to touch Lena...everywhere you see skin." Cat's voice was so quiet, quivering as her eyes continued to devour Lena.

There was so much she wanted from both Lena and Kara - she wanted it all. The dominant feeling, however, was the desire to give. Cat wanted to give Lena and Kara pleasure beyond their every desire. She was shaking hard at the thought of giving these two women everything they could want and need. Yesterday Cat had learned many of Lena's fantasies involving Kara, and now she wanted to give Lena each one.

Cat swallowed with difficulty. "Lena, sweetheart, why don't you unbutton Kara's shirt for her?" Cat asked, one of her fingers momentarily distracted as she moved the pad of her pointer finger from the top round of one of Lena's breasts to the other.

It wasn't easy for Lena, her hands shaking with arousal and anticipation, but she needed to see more of Kara. She sat up and hurried to unbutton the shirt just as Kara started to explore Lena's skin. "Yes, so good," Cat said, sliding even closer.

Cat helped Lena sit up more so she could slip behind her, Lena between her long legs. Lena could feel how hot and wet Cat's core was against her back, how hard and fast her heart was beating. Both their gazes were where Kara's shirt was open, showing her white bra and toned stomach.

Cat then ran her fingertips up and down Lena's arms, her ribs, her clavicle, and the tops of her breasts as her mouth relentlessly feasted on her neck. Slow strokes of the tip of her tongue, hungry pulls of her mouth, ghosts of kisses, quick lashes of her tongue. And then there was Kara.

Reverently, she was tracing Lena's skin, her eyes wide as she watched her progress and darting up to meet Lena's gaze or gape at Cat's ministrations. Their paces were so different, the pressure from their touches ever-changing - it was proving too much for Lena to contain her pleasure and desire. Cat wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her tight to her body as she bucked and bowed.

She couldn't help it, though: being surrounded by Kara and Cat was almost overwhelming for Lena. The intensity in Kara's eyes while she touched her felt like a comfort - how long had Lena loved Kara without the hope of it being returned? In each look, touch, and kiss from Kara, Kara was promising to love Lena. Love her, and express that love physically. Having Cat ground her made Lena feel even more safe and cared for. What had she done to deserve them?

Their eyes locked as Kara's finger started its downward journey, beginning at Lena's neck.

"Oh, fuck," she exclaimed suddenly, feeling one of Kara's fingers trail down the front of her core over her hard clit, sending pleasure shooting throughout her body.

She heard Cat groan deeply against her neck before catching her breath. "Only where you see skin, darling," Cat reminded Kara, completely out of breath from Lena's pleasure.

Kara was still kneeling on the chaise, hovering over Lena as she touched her with just the one hand. Which was stupid, because she was an alien and she didn't need to prop herself up at all. And furthermore: "I have X-Ray vision, Cat," Kara said, just as short of breath as the other two women. "I can only see skin if I choose." She could've just kneeled and touched Lena with both hands, but that would put her too far away from Lena's body. So instead, she lifted her arm and floated above Lena, happy to have both hands touching now.

It took both Lena and Cat a moment to recover from Kara's statement. Of course they both understood, just the possibilities...and now Kara was floating, one hand gliding down Lena's quivering stomach, the other tracing the lace at the top of the black lace bra. It was a compelling argument for Cat.

She wanted to reward Kara, and Lena. Because Cat knew Lena was close. Even Cat could smell her arousal. Cat tickled her way across Lena's stomach, getting her to jump and fling her head back to Cat's shoulder, her hips lifting. It didn't help that both Kara's hands were brushing the inside of Lena's thighs, getting them to part wider. Kara took off Lena's heels for her, and then worked her fingers back up her calves and to her inner thighs, barely brushing.

Until Cat's hands tugged on Lena's bra, dragging it down below her breasts.

Kara, with a burst of super-speed, ripped off her own shoes and shirt, and was then on top of Lena, no longer floating, and her mouth descended as their bare stomachs slid against one another.

The result was instantaneous: both Kara and Lena's moans were so loud that all Cat could do was bury her head in Lena's shoulder and flex her fingers on the writhing woman, her hooded eyes watching as Kara's lips wrapped around Lena's stiff nipple and sucked. Lena was gasping as she came, squeezing Cat's leg while her other hand gripped Kara's hair to keep her near. Distractedly, Cat pumped her hips against Lena's back as she whispered her soft encouragements to Lena and timed her thrusts with the rhythm of Kara's mouth.

"So good, sweetheart, so, so good," Cat groaned, close herself.

"Fuck, Kara!" Lena sobbed, her orgasm continuing as Kara rocked against her, moving from breast to breast with her lips and hands. With another shuddering gasp that was triggered from Kara pinching her nipple, Lena's body shook, lifted, and then froze for a moment before collapsing back onto Cat's rocking hips.

Kara, careful of her weight, slid up Lena's body to kiss her. Far from sated, Kara's tongue chased Lena's until Lena pulled away to gasp in air. Then Kara was kissing Cat as she slid her hips back and forth against Lena, her hand racing up and down Cat's leg.

Still recovering, Lena could only watch as she pawed Kara's skin and Cat's other leg. She could tell by Cat's breathing that she was close. Her moans were high-pitched and strangled gulps. Lena played with her own breasts, slick from Kara's mouth, as she whimpered, "Cat, let her taste you," and that's all it took. Just the idea of having Kara licking her had Cat clamping down on Lena's arms, as she ripped her mouth away from Kara's to shout out her orgasm.

Kara's hips kept moving against Lena as she watched - watched the cords of Cat's throat strain as she continued jerkily pumping against Lena's back until she was slumped, eyes half-lidded, puffing loudly to regain some level of control. While she was far from tired, Kara collapsed onto Lena, overwhelmed by watching both Lena and Cat come. She just laid there for a moment, wrapping her head around how lucky she was, how happy, as Cat and Lena stroked her hair, shoulders, arms - whatever they could reach.

It felt too good to be ignored, and Kara lifted her head to find both women staring, Lena's head resting back on Cat's shoulder, and they were both staring down at her with as much awe and affection in their gazes. Kara offered them a smile and placed a soft kiss on the skin by her lips, making Lena's moan catch in her throat and grab for the back of Kara's head. Cat nodded at Kara's questioning look, and Kara placed another kiss, next to the one from a moment ago, a little higher up on the inside of Lena's thigh. The fingers twisted further in Kara's hair, and Kara groaned, knowing that Lena was getting worked up again.

The skin under her lips was so soft and tasted amazingly like Lena. And each kiss led her closer to Lena's center. By the way Lena was cupping the back of her head and guiding, Kara knew that that was where they both wanted Kara's mouth to be. And by Cat's racing heart, she was on the same page.

When Kara reached the black lace, three sets of hands fumbled to take the scrap of material off, until Kara was dragging them down and off Lena's legs, dropping them without much worry of where they'd land.

"Kara, darling?" Cat asked in a croak. Both she and Kara peeled their eyes away from Lena's core to meet gazes. The next instant, all three of them were in the king-sized bed in the primary room. Lena gasped against the pillows, Kara still between her legs, but Cat now lying alongside her - better to be there for both Lena and Kara. She threaded her fingers through Kara's hair and nuzzled into the skin of Lena's neck, knowing that both women were moments away from being overwhelmed by their love.

Lena could hardly catch her breath at the sight of Kara between her thighs. Especially since Kara looked so willing to be there - hypnotized. She kept nuzzling her face in Lena's thighs and tracing her lips over the skin. And then - and then she was kissing Lena.

Lena's neck extended back on to the pillows as she groaned deeply in her chest, not prepared for Kara's full kiss over her clit and lips. Kara kissed her like she had been waiting to do so for a very long time. Both she and Cat combed their fingers through Kara's hair to encourage and direct and make her understand that everything she was doing was so fucking perfect.

Watching Kara's tongue slowly swipe back and forth up between Lena's lips, brushing Lena's clit with each pass, and rolling her tongue in order to collect and spread Lena's come, was almost as maddening as the feel of it, Lena thought. She couldn't remember ever being this wet. She couldn't remember every feeling this loved and cared for. It was only at that moment did she realize that Cat was whispering in her ear: encouraging her that she was safe and loved, that she was beautiful and amazing, that she would be taken care of entirely.

Lena looked over at the woman in wonder. How did Cat just know that Lena needed to hear all of it? Lena took the back of Cat's head and brought her close. She struggled to catch her breath and then slid her tongue into Cat's mouth.

Kara looked up to watch and felt the last of her sanity slip away. She was surrounded by the taste and smell of Lena, and not far away, the smell of Cat. It felt like a fever dream - that she was doing any of this. While crushing on Cat Grant wasn't exactly new, Kara never for a moment thought she'd get to be a part of anything like this. She could remember Alex's gentle teasing that first week she had started at CatCo.

"Miss Grant said this, Miss Grant said that. Miss Grant, Miss Grant, Miss Grant!" Alex had mimicked, getting Kara to blush. After that, she made a conscious effort to not talk too much about the woman. And the teasing had stopped...for the most part - she was, after all, only an alien, and she couldn't help her infatuation with Cat Grant.

But this. This really put it all in perspective.

Because, Rao, Kara thought as she watched the two women kiss slowly and deeply, teasing the other's tongue with their own and nibbling and biting at the other's lips, she was in love with them. So, so in love with them. She would show them just how much.

Lena was her best friend, but she was so much more, too. The taste of Lena was sending Kara into a tailspin. She could feel how wet she was as she moved her hips against the bed. She wished she had taken all her clothes off, and all of Cat's too. Touching and tasting Lena's naked body was like kneeling at an altar and Kara couldn't believe she was allowed to! Kara couldn't believe she was actually good at any of this, either. It felt very much like something Kara could understand because she wanted it so badly. Running her tongue through Lena's wetness, feeling her thighs shake on either side of Kara's head, the sounds coming out of her throat and lips, the racing of her heart, and tightening of her pussy and clenching hands...it all felt like a foregone conclusion that Kara could easily follow until the end of time.

Kara's pace increased, her tongue rolling and going faster as she stroked Lena over and over, her hands traveling up Lena's thighs, to her stomach, to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples. Lena's moans started to grow in sound and frequency.

When Kara looked back up at the two women, she found that they were no longer kissing, and that she had missed a major development: Cat was fucking herself as she watched Kara eating Lena out, and Lena was splitting her time between watching Kara and watching Cat as her fingers moved quickly behind the lace.

A strangled whine escaped Kara's throat. One hand fell away from Lena's chest to run down Cat's side until she got to the red lace. She looked up to meet Cat's wide, blown gaze until the woman was nodding fervently. With one finger and barely any pressure, Kara was tearing away the fabric to watch two slender fingers moving through the wetness between Cat's lips.

Lena's low-pitched groan reverberated as a result of Kara's sudden sharp suck on her clit at the sight of Cat's fingers.

"Kara," Cat said, her tone slightly begging. Kara looked up to meet Cat's gaze again, but continued licking, her tongue occasionally swirling around Lena's clit. "How fast…" she trailed off as her fingers stuttered. "How fast can you move your tongue and fingers?"

"Oh fuck!" Lena gasped, her back arching and eyes widening at the thought.

Kara refused to pull her mouth away enough to answer - but she knew what Cat was asking. It wasn't something she had ever tried on someone else before, but she knew she wouldn't hurt Lena. She positioned a finger, ready to slip into Lena's heat and her tongue started to lick, lavishing at her stiff clit, as she waited for Lena's consent.

In preparation, Lena got a better grip on Kara's hair and Cat's left hand, her body squirming already at the new pace Kara's tongue was setting - the quick flicks back and forth were not Supergirl-fast, but they were starting to feel vibrator-fast.

She took a deep breath and nodded down at Kara - feeling the "I love you," ready to fall out at any second, but holding back for a moment until she'd be conscious of what words actually meant and not just at the thought of being thoroughly fucked.

In answer, Kara groaned, eclipsing Cat's breathy moan, and she increased her pace on Lena's clit first, giving her time to adjust to the new sensation. It was just south of shattering: Kara had gently blown on her clit, making her quiver at the chill, and then the tip of her tongue was moving so quickly that it felt like every nerve-ending in Lena's clit was being lavished, without a break, at a pressure that was too delicious to comprehend. If Kara had been anyone else, Lena was sure that she'd have a fist-full of blonde hair in her hand, instead, it felt more like reins of a saddle that she was desperately trying to hold onto.

"You're doing so well, Lena. So, so good, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you! I'm so proud. Tell me what you feel, sweetheart?" Cat asked, her temple against Lena's, two fingers of her right hand still fucking herself, faster now.

Lena couldn't catch her breath to answer, though. If the pleasure wasn't so great, she may have felt the pain in her neck as she ducked her head to bury it against Cat's shoulder. But she couldn't watch Kara's mouth any longer, watch those blue eyes stare up at her with...with...love? That couldn't be it, Lena thought. The look was so intense that she needed a respite. Cat's words were grounding her and helping her focus on the pleasure without it overwhelming her - because it was overwhelming.

And then Kara added her finger.

The slew of profanity Lena shouted wasn't quite silenced by the skin of Cat's shoulder, no matter how hard Lena had bit down. She hadn't even realized she had done it. No matter, Cat's responding orgasm was a blessing for the woman, so very happy to have come from contact, at least. The teeth marks would only last two days.

It couldn't be helped, though. It was unlike anything Lena had ever felt, and she was coming: her muscles were contracting almost at the speed of Kara's tongue and pumps, faster than any vibrator Lena had ever used, and she didn't feel her orgasm stopping. Wave after wave washed over her. Her hips snapped to keep up, but it was no use - she felt like she was floating and like no part of her was in control. She could tell she was soaking the sheets, and all she could do was cling to Kara's hair and Cat's words as she rode out the most intense orgasm - moment - of her life. Lena was yelling something. No...sobbing something. She couldn't even understand her own words.

Slowly, the feeling started to abate, and Lena found herself sandwiched between Kara and Cat. Cat was kissing her face and neck as she shushed her and stroked her while Kara nuzzled and clung. Lena felt herself fall back on the pillows as she sucked in gulps of air. She was lightheaded, and soon, a cool compress was at her neck and a bottle of water was at her lips. Carefully, drops of water were in her mouth until she felt like she could lift her arms enough to control the flow.

Kara's face was against hers. "Are you okay? Was that...was that too much? That was too much. Right?"

Lena could hear the panic and worry in her voice. She wished she had the energy to do more, but the deep laugh that started in her belly rumbled out until she turned her head to better view Kara. "Too much?" Lena asked, her smile dopy. "Fuck, Kara," and she kissed her. Kara was taken by surprise as Lena slumped against her, her mouth tightly pressed against Kara's wet face. "Not too much, love," Lena muttered, the laugh back. "Now show Cat," she whispered. "Let her ride your fingers, then your face," Lena said so softy Cat couldn't hear.

A part of Lena wasn't even sure if she could handle the sight, but Cat was probably seconds away from crying in sexual frustration, knowing the woman. She gave one more peck to Kara's stunned mouth before Kara started to smile, her blue eyes brightening in the purest joy Lena had ever seen on her face - which was saying something. And then, Cat was squealing as Kara used her super-speed to gather her up in her arms and onto her lap against the pillows and beside Lena.

Cat's first taste of Lena on Kara's face, lips, and mouth, had her groaning deeply in her chest. Lena danced her fingertips up and down Cat's sides, back, and thighs as Cat held Kara's face still enough to clean her up, both women rocking into their kiss. Lena knew that mounting Kara was a fantasy Cat had tried not to picture for many years, and so far, it was surpassing her expectations.

Not that Kara needed to do much. Cat's thighs were painted with her own arousal. Everything leading up to this moment could be categorized as The Hottest Thing Cat Grant had ever witnessed, in person or otherwise. Cat hadn't even been able to see Kara's tongue or finger move, they had gone so fast. Watching Lena's orgasm, Kara between those thighs - Cat didn't think she could hold on another second now that she was on top of Kara.

And what's more - the look in Kara's eyes as she stared at Cat was a catalyst all unto itself. Lena, when she looked up at Cat, was like a starving woman begging for scraps. It was all too easy to give Lena any and everything she could or would ever want and desire. Cat couldn't wait for the day when the look in Lena's eyes would just be expectant: so accustomed to the love that she was no longer surprised by it.

Kara, however, was looking up at Cat as though Cat were the one who could leap tall buildings in a single bound. That every moment that Cat gave Kara was a blessing - she could do no wrong. It was an awesome responsibility. The weight of both Kara and Lena's need for her should make her feel claustrophobic.

But, instead...

"I won't last," Cat pleaded breathlessly as she rubbed against Kara's stomach - that toned stomach that rippled with each rock of Cat's hips. The sight alone was proving too much for Cat.

"She can come a lot, Kara," Lena told her. "Keep fucking her until I say so." That's what prompted Cat's first orgasm on top of Kara. Cat's neck was snapped back as her hips continued to jerk against Kara. Lena didn't need to look up at Kara to know she was also staring down at Kara's stomach where Cat was smearing her arousal.

There was a beat after Kara brushed back Cat's sweaty hair and placed soft kisses on her temples and cheeks when Lena asked Kara, "You okay?" suddenly worried that Kara desperately needed to come, or take a break, or...or...a protein bar? But there was only wonder and reverence on Kara's face as she stared up at Cat, over to Lena, and then back to Cat - like some priceless treasure had just been bestowed upon her. "Oh, Cat," Lena breathed to herself, her voice even lower than usual: Cat had no idea what she was in for.

Cat was too focused on all of Kara's clothes.

She framed Kara's face again and brought her mouth to hers. While they kissed, Cat's hand flicked Kara's bra open and then worked Kara's hair out of its ponytail. It was then that Cat remembered Lena having asked her about Kara vs. Supergirl. As though Cat had separated the two.

Supergirl was impenetrable, therefore, impossible to be marked by human lips? Cat sank her teeth into Kara's neck as her hips continued up and down Kara's stomach. Cat would just work extra hard to leave her kisses all over Kara's body, fairly certain her mark would be left whether visible or not.

Kara was panting hard, head still swimming as Cat rode her. "May I?" Kara asked, head tilted up, pulling away to whisper her question against Cat's lips. Cat felt like a bit of an asshole, because Kara was asking permission, fingers poised at the snap of Cat's bra, and Cat hadn't bothered to ask.

Even so, when Cat looked into those deep blue eyes, she saw that she didn't need to ask Kara for permission. Kara rarely put herself into situations she didn't want to be a part of, and when she did, there were exits in place. Kara didn't need exits now. So Cat leaned forward and placed her wet lips by Kara's ear. "I want you naked, Kara," she rasped, growing smugger at Kara's gasp. "I need to see your body. In three...two…"

Kara's eyes widened at the abrupt countdown. As Cat's lips formed "one," Kara quickly tossed the woman lightly and had her own pants and underwear off before Cat even realized she was airborne, and slipped Cat's bra off and her own glasses too, feeling self-satisfied that she managed to even slip Lena's bra off completely. Now, they were all naked, and Kara gave Cat a moment to regain her equilibrium, distracting herself with the sight before her - Cat's breasts. She buried her face and sucked harder than she thought prudent, but knew that Cat liked rough. The answering gasps and groans had Kara's mouth working harder and faster.

Sure, she had left marks on Lena - mostly light marks on the inside of her thighs and hips that would be gone by tomorrow, but there was a dark purpling mark on the side of her breast that Kara noticed and felt a ridiculous sense of pride. But Cat - she would want more. And Kara would know: she spent every day for years thinking about what Cat Grant would want and need.

With Lena, it had been their eye contact, the subtle touches they shared, how Lena had said her name while the emotions in her eyes swirled. And yes, maybe even what she swore over and over there at the end as Kara fucked her.

That she loved Kara.

There were mentions of loving Cat too - but that had made sense: that wasn't their first time sleeping together. The way Lena had declared her love to Kara, barely audible and slightly hysterical, was maddeningly shocking. Kara could live in Groundhog Day and Lena would still find ways to surprise her daily. She wasn't sure if the declaration of love had more to do with Lena's intense orgasms or if she really did mean it.

Lena was always surprising her.

But Kara had made it a science knowing Cat. And while the woman letting Kara even kiss her - never mind what was currently happening - was shocking, it wasn't, at the same time. No, not when Kara thought about it. The look Cat would get in her eyes sometimes... While she was careful to never direct that look at Kara, Kara could now understand that those looks were for her, not just when she was Supergirl.

With that in mind, Kara watched Cat's expressions as she sucked hard on her breasts, while one hand squeezed the other breast and pinched the pink-tipped nipple harder than she had with Lena. Cat would like it hard and fast, and vocal. Lena had already proven that. And while it had never occurred to Kara to talk dirty during sex, finding it far too embarrassing, telling Cat Grant filthy things felt more like a foregone conclusion. Having Lena Luthor bear witness felt like a rather good investment.

For these two women, Kara found herself doing and saying things she never thought she could, should, or would.

Well, hadn't that always been the way with these two?

Lena was still stroking Cat and Kara wherever she could touch, and Kara's hand briefly squeezed Lena's as she trailed it down Cat's back to her ass. Cat's hips bucked when Kara squeezed and positioned Cat a little higher up so she could slip her fingers into Cat's core from behind. Cat shivered and gasped at the feel. "Didn't think you had it in you," Cat scratched out, her voice already rough from exertion.

Cat had always thought of her as a prude. This wasn't news to Kara. It was just how she had been raised on Krypton - the way it was on Krypton. It was difficult to change that mindset, especially since her physical abilities didn't exactly make it easy with the fragile humans. It was hard to unlearn all of that. Under normal circumstances, that is.

At that moment, however, it would've been very difficult for Kara to remember anything except the sounds both women made when they came, the color of their eyes when their pleasure washed over them, and the feel. Feeling Lena's center contracting around her fingers and tongue made Kara gush. Would Cat feel the same?

Kara needed to know.

"Cat," Kara breathed out, her lips against the woman's. "You're soaking my hand," she began with a stuttered breath. Cat groaned her reply and nodded, eyes fluttering. She was still rocking against Kara's stomach, but was now trying to slip onto Kara's fingers where they explored her wetness. Kara glanced over at Lena, silently asking for help.

Lena moved even closer to Kara to glance up at Cat's blissed-out face. "How many fingers do you want, Cat?"

Another deep moan, and Lena encouraged Kara with a smile that was probably far too loving for the situation. Kara responded in kind, then seemed to fortify herself. "Cat wants everything I can give her," Kara said, in a far more confident voice then she probably felt. "You smell so good, Cat," she tacked on, delirious with the scent. Lena was impressed. She felt the arousal stir within her, and wasn't at all surprised when Cat's lips rushed to meet Kara's, moaning all the while she kissed and tangled her fingers into Kara's hair like she was trying to hold on for dear life.

Which she was. Kara's fingers were slowly exploring Cat's lips and clit with the tip of one finger, seemingly in no rush. Cat felt desperate for more. Yes, she had already come a few times, but they had been small spasms that felt more like taking the edge off, not throwing herself off a ledge. And that's what Cat needed. No: craved. She wanted to feel Kara fuck her.

"Kara," Cat begged now, lips back on Kara's neck to bite and suck with real force. "Fuck me. Fuck me, darling. Please," she stressed, still trying to move her hips to encourage Kara's fingers inside her pussy.

It was a lot for Kara to hear. Her mind went swimming again. But she kept enough of herself aware to clamp down on the tip of Cat's nipple with her teeth.

It had never been Kara's intention to get Cat to beg - that wasn't her thing. She just needed Cat as wet as possible. She felt badly that she had neglected her. Her palm slid against Cat's ass until her middle finger slipped inside Cat's pussy. She instantly felt dizzy at the feel, but the responding moan that had Cat's mouth parting, caused her stomach to flip frantically.

Cat was hissing her yeses over and over as she slid her body up and down and back and forth on Kara's finger. It seemed impossibly easy for the woman to get wet, and soon, Kara's palm was truly soaked, making it easy for her to slide a second finger inside. Watching Cat's face react was making her own body spasm relentlessly.

Lena encouraged Kara with another look. It was mostly self-serving, because Lena felt breathless with desire once again. Watching this was a struck match in precarious fingers and Lena was waiting for the moment it exploded. To ground herself, she reached over Kara's shoulder to caress and play with one of her breasts, her eyes watching Cat get fucked, taking in the woman's eyes, mouth, and how Kara's fingers looked entering her.

"What do you want to tell Cat, Kara? How does her pussy feel around your fingers?"

"So fucking good, Cat," Kara groaned out, speeding them up slightly. "Do you want it deeper or thicker?"

"Yes," Cat answered, frenzied.

Kara gasped and added a third finger, focusing on pushing in and out deeply, all while increasing the speed and trying to focus on her rhythm, and not the feel of Cat's ever-tightening grip and Lena's distracting hand.

"You feel so good," Kara choked out, leaning up to take Cat's lips between her own.

"Faster, Kara," Lena replied, her voice cracking. Through her kiss, Kara could hear Lena touching herself, and Cat let out a high-pitched gasp at how quickly Kara started to fuck her in response.

"Lena," Cat gushed out, her hand blindly reaching out for Lena's. It was a hard decision to make, but Lena stopped touching herself and slipped her wet fingers into Cat's outstretched hand. She sat up on her knees to be closer to both women and pressed a quick kiss to their lips. Every second she was getting more and more restless to be touching more of Kara.

"I'll be touching you soon, darling," Lena said, her eyes locking on Kara's as she took her hand away from Kara's breasts to run down Cat's tightening stomach and to her clit. "Fuck, so hard," Lena marveled as she started rubbing Cat's clit in fast, tight circles, just how the woman liked it. "Add another, and faster, Kara," Lena instructed again, wanting to blow Cat's mind thoroughly.

It was working. Cat's orgasm was exploding even before Kara added another finger and more speed - Lena's intent. Cat's hand clung to her own as Lena tried her best to keep Cat upright. Her other hand was gripping Kara's shoulder so hard, Lena was half expecting Kara to wince.

Cat wasn't even sure her orgasm was completely finished, but somehow she was sitting on Kara's face, Lena's hands tweaking her nipples as she lapped at her clit, and Kara's tongue moving so quickly inside of her that Cat couldn't tell exactly what her tongue was doing. Spirals? Circles? Spelling out the entire catalogue of menus in the whole of National City? Probably.

All Cat could do was continue rocking to the rhythm as she fisted Lena and Kara's hair, her screams and shrieks as continuous as Lena's had been, and probably also swearing her undying love for both of the women beneath her.

It ended with her body's frozen pleasure before tipping over onto the bed beside Lena, immobile. No one spoke. The room was just a surround-sound of heavy breathing and gasping.

Finally, Cat caught her breath enough to announce: "In 2006 I had an hour-long oblique-off with Jillian Michaels. I trained a solid six-months beforehand," Cat began through pants. "I'm pretty sure that's the only reason I'm not dead right now."

Lena found herself nodding, even though she had no idea who Jillian Michaels was, but she understood the sentiment. And furthermore, could the human body withstand this much pleasure? Not just the pace that Kara set, but being with Cat and Kara was…

Lena turned her head and met Cat's gaze. They stared at one another for a long moment before a mutual smile started to spread on both their faces. In those smiles they shared their happiness, desire, and love. Then their smiles grew, curling.

It was Kara's turn.

Their exhaustion seemed to run away at the idea. Cat's fingers gripped the rich comforter on the king-sized bed as she pulled and then crawled herself closer to Lena's mouth. Their kisses were unhurried as they tasted one another on their lips and tongues. Beside them, Kara sat up to watch the sensual sight. Kara brushed the back of her hand down Lena's jaw, down between her breasts, and back up again, then over to Cat's chest, down her ribs and legs, and then over to Lena's thighs.

Their pleasure was her pleasure, Kara thought with a possessed gaze, unable to stop herself from fitting her body snugly against Lena's back. She propped herself up on an elbow on top of a pillow as she watched them, her hips moving against Lena's ass.

"You feel so good, sweetheart," Cat said against Lena's lips, taking her time to touch her. Lena's soft skin felt so delicate after being with Kara.

Lena groaned in the back of her throat, the attention from both Cat and Kara was exquisite. She tugged on Cat's earlobe with her sharp teeth and whispered, "Watching Kara fuck you has me so wet, Cat."

Cat's deep chuckle sounded almost sinister, her desire was so thick. She met Lena's lidded gaze and traced her bottom lip with her thumb. Her laugh was lighter when Lena nipped at it, but then Lena quickly became distracted by the wetness Kara was spreading against her ass. She curled her arm behind her to cup the back of Kara's head to bring her closer.

"Together?" she asked Cat in a whisper.

Cat's eyes slipped shut as she groaned: the mental image was almost too much to bear. Her eyes fluttered open as she clenched her jaw before nodding. "Yes," she hissed back. They kissed once and then twice before Cat began to crawl to the other side of the bed, around Lena. Lena accommodated, and Kara caught on, moving more in the center of the bed, but unsure as to what the women had planned.

Now Cat was the one propped up on the pillow, slightly leaning over Kara as Kara lay on her back, her gaze jumping from Lena to Cat and back again. Cat's right hand brushed down Kara's breasts and stomach, as Lena, curled on her side facing Kara, traced the planes of Kara's face gently. To have the undivided attention of both women was making Kara's heart race and throb, the overwhelming love she felt was uncontainable.

Kara looked to Cat first and carefully pulled the woman so she was half lying on Kara's body. Their gazes held as Kara brought their faces closer until their mouths were inches apart. "Cat…" Kara began, swallowing down the lump in her throat. "I love you," she breathed out, and then kissed the woman so softly. She could taste Cat and Lena in almost equal measure as their lips brushed, and nothing felt more right than that.

Pulling away, Cat took a moment to collect herself. "Oh, Kara," Cat said, her voice breaking slightly as she stroked Kara's cheek. The woman was nodding, her mouth seemingly stuck with emotion. "For so long," she finally released on a breath. They kissed again, deeper this time, like Cat was trying to convey her every feeling in this one kiss.

When they pulled apart to stare at one another, to breathe in the other, the tightness in Kara's heart felt like a new life.

Cat offered her a watery smile and pulled away to hover over Kara, but made no effort to remove her body. Kara brushed a tear from the woman's cheek and allowed her smile to grow as she stared at her. To release the tension, Cat winked, and Kara understood that Cat needed an emotional break. She turned her head to look at Lena.

Lena already had tears brimming in her eyes, her jaw set, and her hand slightly trembling on Kara's shoulder. "Lena," Kara began, her own emotions suddenly too much. She pulled Lena at her waist until she was covering Kara's other side, and their mouths met over a catch in Kara's voice and a sob from Lena.

When Kara felt the tears only swimming, she touched her forehead to Lena's, cupped her cheek, and whispered "I love you so much, Lena." It was like a declaration, trying to ensure that Lena really heard it.

On both cheeks, tears raced, one after the other, as Lena stared into Kara's eyes. Kara could see the tremble of Lena's chin, how she convulsively swallowed, the flare of her nostrils, and knew that Lena was only just holding it together. Like Kara, Cat could barely stand the heartbreaking scene, and cuddled closer to Lena, caressing her lower back as she watched Lena's eyes continue to lock with Kara's.

With a shuddering breath, Lena sat up on her knees and held Kara's face softly in her hands, as though Kara was the breakable one. Lena's eyes raced over her face before she brought their foreheads together and tightly shut her eyes, trading breaths with Kara. "Thank you for letting me love you," she finally said, with almost great relief.

Kara pulled her head back and smiled up at Lena, tracing every feature with awe. "Lena," Kara said carefully, her smile almost exploding, "You've made it incredibly easy to love you," she whispered, still trying to drive the point home.

"You're irresistible, Luthor. Deal with it," Cat whispered back at Lena's ear, and then looked into Kara's eyes with a beaming smile of her own. Lena offered a watery chuckle, but wasn't allowed to apologize for her emotions.

Instead, she dipped her head until her lips were at Kara's ear. "I love you," she said softly, but with strength. And then she was repeating it in a whisper over and over. Kara held her tightly and memorized the moment.

Lena pulled back and offered a soft smile to Kara that bloomed into the happiest smile Kara had ever seen on the woman. Then she was giving the same smile to Cat. Lena's lips went to Cat's ear and Kara forced herself to look and listen elsewhere to give them that private moment. Neither Lena nor Cat would have minded if Kara had listened.

If she had, she would've heard Lena's meaningful "thank you," followed by Cat's wink and smirk. Their lips met, and held before, mutually, both of their hands started to explore Kara's body. They slid off Kara's body to allow more room to roam, and Kara arched off the bed at the feel.

Their touches were barely-there, but the intensity of the moment made it feel like something completely different to Kara. It felt like the most profound impressions, with two women she loved desperately leaving parts of themselves all over Kara - their skin against hers and using only their fingertips and palms.

Lena lowered her head first, unable to deny herself any longer. She began with Kara's stomach, leaving open-mouthed kisses and licks across her abs, and up towards her chest. Cat dipped her head and attacked Kara's shoulder and neck, her eyes watching Lena's ministrations. All Kara could do was cup the backs of their heads and try not to undulate too aggressively, hardly holding onto her desire now that Cat and Lena's bodies seemed sated for the moment.

Kara was wet. So very wet. All night. Every moment, it seemed, since she had first seen Cat and Lena together. That sight had changed Kara so profoundly, that her world could now be split into before that moment, and after. She had been so blind to Cat and Lena's feelings, and especially her own. How had she missed this? How had she lived without this?

"I need you both so much," Kara crooned, her neck extending as she tried to hold in her desire. Both women moved up Kara's body then, their mouths next to one another as they kissed Kara's mouth: Cat on the left, Lena on the right, their lips and tongues meeting Kara's as much as each other's. Then down her jaw, to her neck, and then their lips were around Kara's nipples, their hands exploring the stretches of skin and muscle with quivering hands that seemed to be remembering with each touch that careful wasn't necessary.

Cat looked up at Kara from under her eyelashes, her lips red and wet as she released Kara's nipple, getting Kara to groan and her body to roll.

"Can we fuck you at the same time, darling?" she asked, her heart rate increasing at the thought. Kara clenched her jaw and watched as Lena ducked her head as the mental images raced through her. Kara swallowed thickly and nodded, not able to picture something she needed more than that very thing: Cat and Lena touching her.

Cat leaned forward and kissed Kara's mouth again, nipping at her bottom lip a few times before offering a soft smile. "Let us know if it's too much," she said, her tone hesitant.

Before Kara could laugh that statement off, or explain that it couldn't be, Cat's fingers were against her mouth. "It may not hurt, but that's not what I meant. You can tell us anything, know that."

Kara was a little taken aback by how serious Cat had grown. As they stared at one another, Lena buried her face in Kara's neck and cuddled close to her, her hand raking up and down Kara's stomach. Slowly, Kara nodded back to Cat. Lena kissed her neck and Cat kissed her lips again before lowering herself back down Kara's body, lips claiming her chest. Lena's nails scraped over Kara's ribs and back up to her breasts.

The moment felt heavier then. Kara stared down at them, her breaths shallow, and her legs parting as she silently begged. Cat and Lena's hands met in the middle of Kara's chest, and they kissed deeply as their joined hands trailed down to the top of Kara's mound. With great effort, Kara regulated her breathing so as not to displace either woman or break up their kiss - because Kara was sure she'd never tire of watching that.

When they pulled away, it was Lena to encourage her this time. "Open up for us, Kara," she said, her voice a whine.

"Spread your legs, darling," Cat agreed, her hand stroking Kara's bare thigh in encouragement, and her legs parted further.

Neck straining on the pillow, Kara moaned at the first touch of fingertips at her clit. She couldn't tell at that moment whose fingers were whose, but did it matter? The feather-light touches had her spreading her legs even wider and gripping the comforter underneath her to focus her energy. Lena's mouth went to her breast while Cat licked at her stomach. The effect was making Kara taut and dizzy, afraid she'd shatter by the stimulation.

Then the fingers started to flick at her clit and her back bowed and Kara fought with the comforter beneath her. "Feels so good," Kara said, the words rumbling up her throat. She forced her eyes open and found both Cat and Lena staring up at her from beneath their eyelashes, both their mouths still on Kara's skin.

The desire reflecting back felt like another punch to Kara's control. And between them, Kara could make out their interlaced fingers on her sparse blonde curls, brushing against her clit. She slammed her eyes shut for a moment to swallow thickly and get a hold of herself before she broke apart.

Cat could tell every moment was a struggle for Kara - to not come, to want to come and wait, to not react physically to what each sensation was doing to her. The fact that she was metaphorically tied up, restraining herself, had Cat rubbing herself against Kara's smooth leg. It was a truly unique and beautiful experience: Kara felt so soft, not unlike any woman, really, but she could tell that Kara could only just feel the pressure they were applying, which was far from delicate.

Lena voiced it first: "Harder, yes?" she asked, her voice so deep and thick from arousal, her eyes so dilated that they were almost black. Cat was fairly certain she was in the exact same state, but the sudden need to take care of both Kara and Lena washed over her.

"Yes, sweetheart, yes," she said, and Lena seemed to shiver at the response, just like all the other times Cat would encourage her. "Ready, darling?" Cat asked, placing a kiss to Kara's hip. Kara only nodded as she watched, her eyes hypnotized by the sight of Cat and Lena's fingers rubbing her clit back and forth.

It was messy, and so hot, Lena thought. She couldn't believe how wet Kara was, how easy it was for her and Cat's fingers to slide. Kara's legs had parted for them so easily, giving them plenty of room, and Lena kept getting overwhelmed with the trust Kara had put in them. To hold Cat's hand during their staggering experience felt like a shot of adrenaline.

"Cat," Lena began, and briefly buried her face in Cat's neck to thank and worship her. She felt Kara's hand brush through her hair and Cat's hand tighten in her own.

"I'm so proud of you both," Cat whispered back, and Kara whined at the acknowledgment. Their speed increased, then, and Kara keened as she moaned. Their movements were getting sloppier and they both lowered themselves down Kara's body, allowing her to sit up on her elbows against the pillows to watch.

Lena looked to Cat and Cat slowed their hands. "Inside?" she asked Lena, then glanced up at Kara. But Kara was far too gone to understand, her chest heaving as she looked down at the pair. Lena watched Kara for a moment to commit it to memory before nodding to Cat. They shared an awed smile before moving down Kara's center. Before entering, they watched Kara carefully as they both slowly slid a finger inside Kara's heat; breathing hard and hardly daring to believe this was real. Kara was so wet and hot and both she and Lena were able to slide inside. All three of them moaned. They weren't even moving yet, just filling Kara and feeling every emotion that it brought on. She and Lena watched Kara until her eyes fluttered open. She wet her lips and nodded, letting them know that she was all right.

And she really was. When Cat had stressed that she wanted to make sure Kara was going to be okay during this experience, Kara didn't understand at first. Now she knew - it was a lot emotionally to have both Cat and Lena inside of her at once. It felt unlike anything she had ever experienced. She had to shut her eyes to refrain from crying. She was fairly certain that they would understand that her tears had more to do with the love and joy she felt, but she didn't want the moment to be paused for that emotion.

Kara wanted to feel more. She nodded again, looking deeply into both of their gazes to stress that she was ready. She ran her fingers through their hair and down to their shoulders, allowing at least one more moment to show them that she trusted them. Lena smiled and seemed to accept it first. She kissed Kara's palm and then looked to Cat.

Cat tore her eyes from Kara's, hesitant still, until she saw Lena's smiling face. Cat clicked her tongue, understanding that she was being overprotective, and gave Lena a quick kiss, but kept her lips close. "You first, sweetheart," she whispered.

Both Lena and Kara softly gasped, understanding that more was about to happen. Lena glanced up at Kara's lidded gaze and bit her lip as she slowly pumped her finger. Kara jerked at the movement, chest heaving as she panted, eyes still on Lena. Then Lena moved again and watched as each time she pumped her finger, Kara's hips echoed the motion.

Cat watched, eyes darting from Lena's finger, to her face, to Kara's body, and up to Kara's expression on repeat, never settling for long. The feel of Lena's finger moving on top of hers was so erotic. It was a slow, careful push and pull that seemed to be as arousing for Kara and Lena as it was for her.

Lena's red, wet mouth was open as her breathing turned shallow. And then they were all moaning again when Cat started to fuck Kara in time with Lena. Kara was wet enough to accommodate, easily. Even so, they kept their movements short and slow as Kara got used to the newest sensation. While she wasn't full, she was filled - a distinction Kara wouldn't have been able to explain just then, but it felt accurate. It felt like how she should have always been fucked.

"Yes," she heard herself say as she arched, both women going faster now. Kara forced herself to soak up the whole moment instead of just giving into the pleasure. She listened to the sounds of Cat and Lena's moans as they fucked her - and the sounds their bodies made together. The periodic kisses they shared. The feel of their mouths on Kara. The scent of their own arousal. And the way they looked at each other and Kara.

Kara could only watch for a few scattered moments before it became too much. She wasn't sure how long she'd last and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to handle another round - not without serious aftercare. She wanted to be wrapped up with these women for hours, letting them hold and kiss her, to hear their love.

Even though she wanted to hold off on coming, her legs were already shaking.

"I feel you squeezing me," Cat breathed out in awe. She groaned when it happened again, and Lena's voice hitched and pushed faster and harder.

Cat quickly caught on. She bit down on Lena's shoulder to keep her own desire in check while she enjoyed Kara's. Together, they moved faster and faster until they were fucking Kara as quick and hard as they could.

The waves started to crest and Kara gasped as her body stiffened, everything tingling at once.

They watched Kara come, her body quaking and restraining her thrashes as she pulsed around their fingers. Lena used her free hand to rub over Kara's clit, enjoying how it seemed to bring out a new level of Kara's pleasure.

"Fuck," Cat rasped as Kara's mews changed into gasped screams. Every muscle in Kara's body seemed to freeze and flex, almost floating, her body seemingly illuminated for a beautiful second before she collapsed back down on the bed, her body limp as she panted.

Both women slowly pulled out and then chased after Kara's outstretched hands. Kara hadn't even opened her eyes, just waited for them to join her at her side before pulling them close to her. Lena tucked her face in Kara's neck and whispered her I love yous. Over half of Cat's body covered Kara's, her leg curling around Lena's thigh, as she held Kara as tightly as she could, expecting her vulnerability.

When Lena seemed to be satisfied telling Kara she loved her, she pressed kisses to Kara's neck and shoulder, holding her lips there for a long moment before repeating the effort all over again until Lena was drowsy with her love. Her eyes started to get heavier and take longer to open each time. Cat watched on, stroking Kara's hair and breathing her in.

Earlier, she hadn't been able to speak the words to tell Kara how much she loved her. She knew Kara understood. But even so, Cat wanted her to know. She was struggling with her own shit, but watching Lena fall asleep in Kara's arms, and watching Kara fall more in love with Lena as she did so, made Cat's heart race and sing. They both watched Lena's peaceful face as she slept, time slowly passing. As she continued picturing telling Kara how much she loved her, her heart rate only elevated further, getting Kara's attention.

"You okay?" Kara asked softly. She gave Lena's sleeping form one last loving smile before she looked up at Cat, her smile stretching.

Cat settled down on Kara's chest so they could be eye to eye. "You're asking me if I'm okay? Pretty sure that's my line," she said, lips quirking.

Kara's smile turned even more radiant, and she squeezed Cat to her again. She turned to bury her nose in Cat's hair and lay a kiss on the crown. "I remember one day at work - Rao, you were in a mood that day," Kara began, laughing at the memory. "It was a long day, too. You were upset because Carter had to stay at his dad's unexpectedly, so you wanted to work late."

Cat had no memory of the day - mostly because they were sadly common - and she didn't know where Kara was going with it, but it was enough to just hear Kara speak with that light, happy tenor.

"It was after eight in the evening - before the days of Supergirl," Kara clarified, sparing Cat a look and smile before her eyes went back staring at the memory. "You gave orders and everyone rushed out of your office until it was just us, standing close at your desk, pouring over a layout."

Now Cat remembered.

The only reason she had shooed everyone out of her office was because Kara had had the foresight to get Cat dinner. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was crabby. Kara had just known. She had brought back a cheeseburger, fries, and a very large root beer float. It had been heaven. It was one of the first times she had called her Kara instead of intentionally saying her name incorrectly. More importantly, it had been one of the first times that Cat had let her mask slip.

Kara was, of course, attractive. But that had been one of the first times, if not the first, that Cat felt something. Attraction was easy to ignore for Cat. Compassion, intuition, and consideration were not. Especially when they were mixed with attractive. Cat knew she had hid her feelings well that day and so many after. So where was Kara going with this?

"I remember," Cat said, looking up and catching Kara's smile.

"Oh no!" Kara said as quietly as she could, ducking her head in embarrassment. Cat was sure if her hands were not wrapped around both she and Lena, Kara would be covering her blushing face.

Cat's forehead crinkled. "Wait...what did I miss?"

At that, Kara looked up in surprise. "Oh, thank Rao," she said with a laugh.

"You did something embarrassing?"

Kara laughed again and gave a shy smile. "I often do around you."

Cat bit her lip and stared at Kara fondly, pleased to hear these thoughts now, in this context. "Well, what did you do that time?"

Kara groaned and shook her head. "I smelled your hair."

Cat laughed, a sharp sound that leapt out suddenly in surprise, and found herself also shaking her head. "Oh, Kiera," she said, like she was scandalized.

Kara tapped her foot with her own. "I couldn't help it in that moment. You just…"

Cat turned in even closer to Kara and let her smile spread and soften. "What?" she asked in a whisper. Beside Kara, Lena burrowed into Kara and Cat wiggled out of Kara's arm to pull a blanket over Lena's naked body. Before she retreated back, she smiled at the peaceful look on Lena's face and mentally reminded herself to set Lena's alarm for her meeting in the morning.

Then it was her turn to burrow into Kara. "You were saying?" she asked, eyebrow high and expectant.

Kara was looking at her with so much love and kissed the top of her head - Cat loved Lena too, it seemed - before giving another self deprecating laugh. "We were looking at the spread from the shoot, but you kept staring at the food I brought you."

"I haven't thought about that since finding out you're Supergirl - well...since I figured out you're Supergirl," she smirked pointedly up at Kara, making her laugh. "It makes sense now how quickly you were able to zip out to get the food. Probably also heard my stomach rumbling."

"Super-speed and super-hearing," Kara confirmed a little smugly. "The only ways to survive having you as a boss," she joked to a Cat Grant eye roll. "But you were trying so hard to make a decision over the layouts even though you were starving and I found myself just...just wanting to scoop you up in my arms. I was halfway moving closer when I realized what I was doing." Kara stopped abruptly and gave a shrug with her still-shy smile.

"And you sniffed my hair instead?" Cat asked teasingly.

Kara laughed again. "I had no intention of doing that," she clarified with a stern smile. "You just...you smelled so good! I wasn't thinking," she finished, too embarrassed. "Plus, super-smelling…" another shrug. "I couldn't help it." Another huge smile. "Now I don't have to!" she said before burying her nose in Cat's hair again.

"Well, Kara," Cat began, stretching out her legs and giving her shoulders a little roll. "Since I'm laying naked in your arms after a lot of sex, I think I can let that one creepy behavior slide. Now," Cat began, looking back up at Kara, her hazel eyes narrowing. "How many times have you used your X-Ray vision to stare at me naked?"

Kara's mouth dropped open in shock. "Miss Grant!" she shrieked as quietly as she could, but shocked by the question and implication. "I would never -"

Cat waved her away with her hand, her eyes rolling heaven-ward. "What a wasted ability."

Kara gasped. "Just for that, in my presence, public or otherwise, you will never wear clothes again!"

Cat had to bury her face in Kara's chest to avoid laughing too hard and waking Lena. Kara watched, a smile wide, as she waited for her to get herself under control. When she finally did, she looked up at Kara with a smirk. "See that I never do," Cat said, her tone softer despite the light mood.

The mood shifted until they were both quietly looking at one another.

"I missed you," Kara said with only a hint of a smile as she stared at Cat. They hadn't had time to catch up, not really. Her smile started to fade when Cat just stared back, the mood sobering even further.

I love you, too. "You know I missed you, right?" Cat asked seriously. Kara gasped and felt her heart start to pound.

At first, she couldn't speak so she only nodded. When Cat started to look skeptically at her, Kara collected herself.

All she could do was stare down at her lap, feeling even more naked than before. Then slowly, she explained: "I know that you've had to hide it, I was your assistant," Kara said, her brows furrowed. "And you never planned on...being with me," she considered. She seemed to be struggling, like she had just realized something. Cat was quick to fill in the rest.

"It really wasn't until Supergirl," Cat started slowly, trying to remember. Sometimes it felt like she had always cared for Kara too much.

"Supergirl?" Kara asked carefully.

Cat shrugged. "I'm a sucker for a uniform?" she asked, but smiled when she saw the doubt in Kara's eyes. "Not because you're Supergirl, Kara. Because you weren't just a twenty-something assistant."

Kara still looked a little confused, and slightly hurt.

Cat took a deep breath, trying to make her understand. "You shouldered the weight of the world. That comes with a level of maturity. On top of that, you were still the bubbly Sunny-Danvers that I grew to like and respect."

"So," Kara began, brow furrowing. "If I wasn't Supergirl then you never would've…"

Cat had to think about that. "If I wasn't a Media Mogul would you have ever looked twice at me?" Kara was indignant before it clicked. "You became more you when you put on that cape. Maybe that's what I was waiting for? I don't know. What I do know is, I can't go back."

"And now?"

"I can't go back to how it was before, not after…" Cat let out a long, deep breath as Kara stared at her. "Well...not after seeing you again, to be honest. But especially not after last night, and tonight."

Kara swallowed down her doubt. "So...you're staying? I mean, you're going back to National City?"

Cat sat up on her knees and suddenly rolled her eyes at her nakedness. "Can I have clothes perhaps?" she asked Kara. Carefully, not to wake Lena, Kara untucked herself, quickly dressed, kissed Cat's lips, and raced off back to their room. Cat thought about what she could possibly bring back and felt the need to be more specific. "Maybe a t-shirt of yours?" Cat asked in a slightly louder voice, fairly sure that if she did wake Lena, Lena wouldn't mind.

Two floors above, Kara felt herself smile at Cat's request, and grabbed everything they'd need for a sleepover. She changed into a t-shirt and shorts and hurried back to Lena's suite. Cat's curls blew as Kara breezed into the room. Kara offered her a shy smile and held out a pair of midnight blue, silk and lace boyshorts and Kara' NCU t-shirt. Once Cat was dressed, only then did Kara get back into bed, arranging herself so that Lena would be more comfortable.

Cat watched as Kara carded her fingers through Lena's hair, and tried to find the right words. The exhaustion of the day was catching up. Just then, Kara released a loud yawn and gave Cat a dopey smile.

Heavy could wait. Any major decisions could wait - like her return back to National City...or not - Cat thought. For now, she was in bed with two spectacular women, and she was exhausted. Besides, she and Carter needed to have a long conversation. Something told her that her son already had a PowerPoint presentation prepared.

As Cat got comfortable under the covers and against Kara's side, Kara frowned. "We'll talk more later. We have plenty of time." When Kara started to blush and look guilty, Cat frowned. "What?" she asked, full of suspicion.

Kara bit her lip as she cringed. "Well, it's just that…"

"Yes?" Cat asked, her voice a sing-song of impatience.

"If I interview you for CatCo I can stay a little longer," Kara rushed to get it all out before Cat exploded.

To her surprise, Cat only scoffed and shook her head, the corners of her mouth twitching. "See: plenty of time," Cat conceded in agreement to Kara's earlier line.

Kara's brows furrowed. "You're not mad?" she asked as Cat curled onto her pillow, her eyes sliding shut.

"We'll work out the details later, Kara. Like how you'll be naked and I'll get to ask Supergirl questions as they occur to me."

Kara chuckled and slid down to get comfortable as well, pleased with the turn in events: Cat Grant was a lot easier to deal with when you were sleeping with her.

Win/win.

~🔽~

Lena's alarm woke her early the next day, and she was quick to turn it off before it woke Cat or Kara. She hadn't even remembered setting the alarm, but thankfully she had or she'd miss her meeting. Which, now that she was out of bed, she was seriously considering: Kara's arms were tightly wrapped around Cat's smaller frame. When Lena had awoken, she had found herself naked, tightly pressed against Kara's back, face full of blonde hair. She grabbed the clothes she'd need and took one long last look at what she had to walk away from, and spun on her heel regrettably.

Luckily, three hours later Lena was joining Kara, Cat, Carter, and the youngest Martins at the lodge's pool. Mostly, it consisted of Cat and Lena watching and laughing as Kara chased the kids around the pool. And then it was Kara chasing everyone around the pool. There were, however, a few times Lena was very sure that Kara had cheated and used super-speed to catch her and Cat.

They hadn't minded.

It was a day like the others since Kara's arrival. Which was why the sudden shrill ring from Kara's cell phone seemed so out of place. The kids went back to playing in the pool, but both Lena and Cat moved to watch as Kara hurried out of the pool to answer her phone. They watched closely as Kara smiled as she chatted - presumably with Alex - but knew the woman well enough to see that it wasn't just a friendly check-in. Kara was nodding far too much, for one thing.

She hung up and turned to eye both Cat and Lena significantly. They nodded back, and Kara motioned to the kids, silently asking Cat to apologize as Kara slipped out to handle the Supergirl situation. Another nod, and then they all paused. Sad smiles played on their lips, wishing they were alone so the moment could be more intimate.

Kara gave one last pained smile before she took off at a hurry. Neither Lena nor Cat looked away from the door, even long after Kara was already on her way to National City. It wasn't until Carter approached, his laugh still echoing on his face, that they remembered their setting. "Everything okay?" he asked, his gaze going back and forth between his mom and Lena.

Cat affixed her smile and reassured her son. "Of course. Kara just needed to handle something and Lena and I were just relaxing."

Carter smiled in return, having too good a time to question the strain on his mother's face. He went back to his friends and Cat felt the smile slide off her face. They quietly waded in the pool as the kids played. The pool was empty with the exception of the five of them and the lifeguard.

"I want you to fire her."

Lena's brows dipped as she looked over at Cat. "What? Who?" Cat nodded up at the lifeguard stand where the teenager from last time was playing on her phone, not paying attention. "Oh?" Lena asked. "On what grounds?"

Cat scoffed. "Her job is literally life or death and she's up there checking her mentions!"

Lena smothered her smirk. "I'll look into it, Catherine."

Cat's head jerked in Lena's direction, her mouth tight, ready to strike.

Under the water, Lena took Cat's hand and squeezed. "It was never easy to watch her fly into danger," she said, remembering that first time she actually knew Kara was Supergirl and her friend had rushed off into danger. Even though Lena had been hurt by Kara's betrayal, the worry still felt cloying. "But now…" Lena finished, suddenly so very aware of all she had to lose.

Cat knew exactly what Lena meant, and a part of her was just looking for a fight in order to feel something else besides worry. She had years to adjust, but this felt different. "Kara…" Cat trailed off as she considered. Part of her job had been to watch Supergirl footage over and over again. It wasn't the very first thing that made her suspect that Kara was Supergirl, but it was the first thing that made her hope she was: "She's resourceful. She finds reasons to keep fighting. Her heart gives her strength. She'll be okay." Kara the assistant had been exactly the same - if you gave her a task, she'd go to the ends of the earth to fulfill it.

Lena watched Cat for a moment and realized how true the words were. There always seemed to be a different gear Kara would hit when it was personal. "She won't want to disappoint us," Lena said, her smile soft.

Cat's smile was similar as their eyes met. "No. No, she wouldn't want that."

~🔽~

Kara sat in the back of the opened van, legs kicking out as she waited for Alex to be done with the other agents. She had already texted Lena and Cat that everything was fine and she'd be wrapping up soon to return to them. It hadn't taken long to neutralize the latest big bad, thankfully, and now she'd get a chance to catch up with her sister before heading back to Metropolis.

The idea of talking to Alex was fairly nerve-racking. There was absolutely zero way Kara would be able to get out of spilling everything to Alex. She'd ask how Kara was and the face-splitting smile would most certainly tell Alex that things were more than just good.

She waved at an agent as she walked by, and tried again to formulate what she'd say. There really wasn't a beginning to the story that would be sister-approved. Especially her sister. While Alex now liked and trusted Lena, she felt that this was a little different. And Cat? Kara blew out a long breath that luckily didn't feel chilly, and wondered if she'd be able to get away with Alex not following her back to the lodge to interrogate both Lena and Cat.

"You okay?" Alex asked, startling her. Kara jumped slightly, getting one of the van doors to shudder and close over, bang against her shoulder, and flap open again. Alex's eyebrow rose as she reached out to give a blushing Kara a bottle of water.

"Perfectly fine," Kara said with exaggerated bobs of her head.

"Uh huh," Alex replied, clearly not convinced, and sat next to Kara on the van's bumper. "How's everything going? You've been seriously cryptic in your texts."

Kara was still nodding as she stared down at the bottle in her hands. She actually was really excited to tell Alex. She just wanted Alex to be excited too.

How to tell this story? Well, Alex: I walked in on Lena and Cat naked and fucking. Next thing I knew, we decided it would be best if we all had sex together, and now we're happy and in love. The end! Oh! And my powers are all better now that I'm having awesome threesome sex with my billionaires.

"You sure you're okay?" Alex asked with a nudge.

Kara gave the ground another nod as her lips twisted to hide her grin and placed the bottle of water down before she turned it into a deadly weapon. How was she going to give her a very simple explanation that Alex wouldn't freak out about?

Kara took a deep breath and started slowly. "My powers seem to be all sorted."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Just like that?"

Kara lips twisted again as she gave a shrug. "Turns out it was all tied to my emotions. I was able to have a really great conversation with Lena and we worked through everything. And reconnecting with Cat made a huge difference too."

"'Cat'?" Alex quoted slowly, watching the color in Kara's cheeks spread. But to her sister's credit, she kept her eye contact. After a moment, Alex's expression changed to puzzled then curious, before it cleared. "Well...good. I'm glad you were able to work things out with Lena and spend time with Cat. You think Lena's really okay with everything?"

Kara glanced away quickly and blew out another long stream of air to keep herself from embarrassing herself. Still normal breath temperature. She gave a few nods before turning back to Alex. Of course her sister was looking as though she was trying to discover state secrets. Alex could smell weakness.

"Lena was very clear, yes," Kara said, fighting to maintain eye contact as her blush continued to expand.

Alex took note and her eyebrows rose. "Oh? And 'Cat' is good too?"

"Uh huh," Kara squeaked, her eyes feeling like they were about to water as her sister's narrowed gaze continued to bear down on hers.

Alex inspected Kara, not understanding what she could possibly be hiding, but knowing she was hiding something. "And Carter's doing well?" she finally asked, knowing she needed a different tactic.

At the mention of Carter, the tension in Kara's whole frame seemed to dissolve as her smile grew. "He's fantastic! He has two friends there - they're brother and sister - and they're all such great kids."

"Really? Wow, that's wonderful!" Alex agreed, trying to match Kara's enthusiasm.

"I know, right! It's so nice getting to hang out with him and see him really grow into himself."

"Bummer that he's too busy with his friends, though," Alex lamented.

"Oh no!" Kara corrected happily. "We all usually spend our mornings with the three of them - breakfast, then either skiing or swimming and-"

"'We all'?"

"Oh, me, Cat, and Lena," Kara quickly filled in before moving on. "My first day the lodge had a movie/pizza party. But there's a game room too that-"

"Lena's not too busy working?"

"Only first thing in the mornings, really."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Game rooms are the coolest," she enthused.

Kara's eyes widened to stress her point. "The. Coolest."

"So Lena can't be there for breakfast?" Alex quickly asked.

"She's usually there for breakfast. She had to sneak out of bed this morning for a meeting but was able to join us by the pool."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Did that bother Cat?"

Kara was shaking her head. "No, Cat of all people understands."

"But she sneaked out of bed," Alex whispered, as though it should bother Cat.

"Cat was the one who set Lena's alarm when she forgot," Kara explained defensively.

"At least you had Cat to wake up next to."

Kara nodded happily as she smiled, legs kicking out again as she thought about waking up very early, sandwiched between both women. Later, when she woke up with a cold back but warmth in her embrace, she took her time breathing Cat in before the woman woke grumpy, in the need of caffeine and a shower. Surprisingly, Cat was almost chipper when she got up a half hour later. She had hmmmed at the feel of Kara nuzzling her neck, and held tight to Kara's arms to keep her close.

They hadn't been able to lounge around, however, and had taken separate showers, but they did allow one long, deep good morning kiss before hurrying to meet the kids. While they were waiting on Lena to join them, Kara had super-heard Lena explaining to Jess that she would no longer take meetings before nine am. It had been at that moment, in a noisy restaurant, amidst an exuberant table of teenagers, that Kara knew that it was serious. She had taken Cat's hand, met her eyes, and gave her a smile that swore she was ready for forever.

It took her almost thirty quiet seconds to put it all together before Kara felt her body freeze at her realization that she had played right into her sister's hands. Then she slowly turned to a smirking Alex. "I was going to tell you," Kara defended with a wince.

Alex practically crowed in reply. "This was so much more fun, to be honest." Then Alex's body tensed. "Wait," she began, seemingly to do her own math. "I was right?"

Kara covered her blushing face with her hands. "I have to get better at being casually interrogated."

"Yeah. You really do," she mumbled, preoccupied before she met her sister's nervous gaze. "What did I just get you to admit?"

Biting her lip, Kara offered her sister a shaky smile. "I'm kind of seeing both Lena and Cat?" she said, shrugging uncertainly. Off Alex's shocked look, Kara hurriedly explained: "We're all seeing each other, I'm not like, two-timing them," as though Alex was startled not by the admission, but the fact that it could cause friction between Lena and Cat.

The silence stretched as Alex's wide eyes searched the night, unseeing. "Oh...kay?"

They sat in silence as Kara tried to shake off her embarrassment. "How did you know?" she eventually asked. "By your line of questioning...it seemed like…?"

Alex rubbed her forehead in an effort to clear her mind so it could wrap around itself. "I don't know, instinct took over. But…"

"But?" Kara eventually asked, more nervous than ever. Alex was taking this about as well as she had expected. At her sister's tone, however, Alex looked up and saw how scared Kara looked.

Her sister had just come out to her. Alex felt herself smiling and then the laughing began. Around her, agents actually stopped what they were doing to stare, and beside her, Kara's expression warred between unsure and pleased. "I'm sorry," Alex said, trying to contain herself as she wiped away a falling tear. "I don't know why I'm laughing. This makes so much sense but it's also the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

Kara was nervous again. "It makes sense?" she asked.

Alex took a deep breath, now only smiling. "Please, Kara. Your crush on Cat Grant goes back so long I've half wondered if you didn't have pictures of her pinned up in the Phantom Zone." Kara scoffed, making Alex smile harder. "Suddenly calling her 'Cat?' Under normal circumstances, you would've been on the phone with me at the first opportunity to talk all about seeing her again. Exactly what she said to you and how she said it. How many times she called you the wrong name versus the right name. What her mood was based on her eye color. Or if she had too much alcohol or too much chocolate or too much coffee or…" Alex threw up her arms. "I could write a Cat Grant biography you've told me so much about the woman over the years."

Had she really always been that transparent?

But Alex wasn't done. "I couldn't understand why you weren't calling," she went on, then rolled her eyes. "Never mind the fact that you never called about your conversation with Lena. I had prepared myself for a play-by-play analysis of each word she had said."

Kara ducked her head, angry at herself for neglecting her sister. "I'm sorry, Alex. I have been a little overwhelmed, but not in a bad way. The three of us have done a lot of talking-"

"I'm sure," Alex cut Kara off, her face pained and slightly green.

Kara's eyes grew. "Alex!" she squeaked, her face turning even brighter red.

"Oh god," Alex mumbled at Kara's reaction, knowing exactly why Kara looked so embarrassed, and buried her face in her hands in an effort to unsee the look, and the mental image.

Kara sat there, marinating in her humiliation, and pushed herself to move away from the moment. "So, yes...I guess I've always had a bit of a crush on Cat-"

"A bit?" Alex asked herself, rolling her eyes and straightening up, glad Kara was changing the subject.

Ignoring that, Kara continued. "But how did you know about Lena?" she asked, confused.

Alex shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Kara tried to find the most delicate way of putting it. "Your questioning...it's a bit of a jump to assume something romantic involving me and Lena."

Alex stared blankly at Kara for a long moment before it clicked, her eyes softened as she took in her sister. "Oblivious as always," she said to herself fondly and wrapped an arm around Kara's back, pulling her close. "When it comes to you, my dear sister, you don't need X-Ray vision to see Lena Luthor's feelings,"

For only a moment, Kara was angry at herself for not seeing it - after all, she had perfect vision and X-Ray vision. Then it occurred to her that if she had, it would have meant she and Lena would've maybe dated. Without Cat. And that seemed very wrong.

"You knew the whole time that Lena had feelings for me? And that I had feelings for her?"

"We all did, yes," Alex said emphatically, somehow straight-faced and full of a lot of duh energy. Kara pouted and Alex chuckled. They sat quietly as Alex recalled all the looks she had seen Lena and Kara exchange over the years, and the looks they gave when they thought no one was watching. Then something occurred to her. "I think the reason your powers were acting up had more to do with the repression of your emotions. Not understanding fully what Lena meant to you, and the pain you caused her. Add how abandoned you felt from Cat leaving - I think it all just came to a head."

Kara felt herself nodding. She had come to the same conclusion. Running from her feelings was not a good idea. It also meant she had to ask what she was a little afraid to ask: "So, you're okay with this?"

Alex gave another chuckle, more to herself than anything, and shook her head at just how preposterous the situation had become. Only Kara would find a way to one-up her: queer and dating not one, but two billionaires - one a world-renowned media queen, the other a world-renowned scientist. "And both completely loyal to you," Alex said out loud, still to herself.

Kara's brow furrowed. "What?"

Alex shrugged her off with a smile, eyes watching agents in the distance clean up the mess her little sister had made fighting the rogue alien before she turned to Kara. "Yes, Kara, I'm completely okay with you dating Cat and Lena. You know I consider Lena a friend and…" Alex rolled her eyes, only slightly putout at the thought of Cat Grant. "I haven't been worried about Cat in years - I've bugged her phones and spied enough to know that Cat is harmless," Alex said, and then clarified. "Harmless where you are concerned, that is."

Kara's mouth dropped open. "You what?"

Alex pulled away to take in her sister. "Please, J'onn had known immediately that Cat didn't buy him as Supergirl. He could also tell that she would keep it quiet. Because your job mattered to you so much, that you were willing to be creative to convince her." Kara's mouth was still wide. "We monitored the situation over the years-"

"By spying on her?" Kara asked, aghast.

"I had to keep you safe! And never while she was press secretary, of course," she said, as though the reprieve had annoyed Alex. "And a few times…" she began, a little uncomfortable, "J'onn paid her a visit disguised as someone random, talked about Supergirl, and waited to hear what she'd think."

Kara was so indignant now that Alex had to laugh. "It was all in the name of protecting Supergirl. And you can relax. She clearly knew it was you and never had any plans whatsoever of exposing you. Like I said, she's very loyal." Then Alex's expression went slightly pained again, if not nauseated. "I guess now it makes sense why J'onn always hated reading her thoughts and he'd look so uncomfortable during his mind reading debriefings." She gave a shudder.

Kara hadn't heard anything after "she's very loyal," and slowly smiled, clearly smitten. "I could've told you she was loyal. In fact, I did!"

"Yes, yes, I know. But you were blinded by your very large crush that does not seem so one-sided, it turns out," Alex said, with more than a question.

"Yeah," Kara nodded shyly. Now that she was away from the women it felt like it had all been a dream. She peeked at her sister from one eye and smiled. "Did you want to hear about it?"

Again, Alex's face crumbled into a fond smile. She took a deep breath and simultaneously said yes as she shook her head to mean no. It made Kara bark out a laugh. She gave Alex the SisterNotes version of the events: Cat and Lena were seeing one another when Kara arrived. And then it came out that they all had romantic feelings for one another. Alex did not dig deeper, and Kara wasn't sure she could supply anything more without her face exploding.

"This is what you were trying to do, wasn't it?" Kara asked eventually. "When you told me to go on a vacation?"

Alex laughed loudly. "This was so not what I had in mind, but sure." Her expression turned sincere. "I wanted you to be happy. Which, it seems you are," she relented easily.

She answered with a Kara Danvers patented blinding smile.

~🔽~

The pool had been a bust for Cat and Lena. They had tried to relax, but after a half hour of only watching Carter and his friends play, Cat had urged Lena to go distract herself with work. Not long after Lena had left, Cat had herded the kids out, deposited the Martins at their hotel room door, and headed back to their suite to pace under Carter's confused eye.

It wasn't until both women received Kara's text in a brand new group chat Kara had named "3" after the Britney Spears song, that Cat had stopped pacing. She was dialing before she could even consider it.

"Cat? Everything okay? I just got the text-"

Cat sighed, not sure why she had needed to call Lena to confirm that she too was okay. "Yeah, I saw. I just wanted to check in," she found herself whispering.

In her office, Lena's head fell back against the chair as her eyes slipped closed. "It's going to take some getting used to," she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes," Cat said back, breathing properly for the first time in the last hour. "But you're okay?"

Lena turned in her chair to stare out at the mountainscape. She felt a tender smile spread as she let herself be warmed by the sound of Cat's voice. "I'll feel better when she's here. I don't suppose you know when-"

"No clue," Cat said, wishing Kara had said more. She glanced over her shoulder and met Carter's confused gaze, before he startled and looked back down at his book, fooling no one. She found her headphones and popped them in before opening the group thread. She quickly typed, asking Kara for an ETA, and then changed the name of the group to "No." She felt a little lighter at Lena's quiet chuckle, knowing the woman had seen her changes.

"I'm finishing up here. How about I come to the room to wait?"

Cat was nodding, liking that idea. "Yes. Don't dawdle," she intoned.

The low chuckle on the other line had Cat smirking. Sometimes she couldn't help slipping into CEO Cat Grant, especially when things were out of her control. Lena liked it. Lena liked it a lot. No, it did not scare her in the slightest. She had even called it "cute." Cat had hated it at the time. Now, it just felt hot how little affected Lena.

"I'll see you soon, Cat," and then the line went dead.

Cat felt better though. Kara hadn't responded yet, but her Twitter feed clearly showed Supergirl handily taking care of the alien, and noting that the event had ended with minimal damage.

"Everything okay?" Carter asked, the book still open in his lap, but his expression was concerned.

Cat smiled and set her phone and earbuds aside to pull him close to her on the couch. "Everything will be just fine," she promised with a kiss to his damp curls.

"We can still go to karaoke tonight? Right?" Cat forced herself not to roll her eyes and huff. While she and Lena had been awaiting Supergirl news poolside, Carter had asked what they had done the night before. She had told him about the karaoke bar, which had made the kids instantly obsessed. Carter then promptly asked if he and his friends could go, looking directly at Lena, not Cat. Cat would've said no. That it was a bar, not for children. She would've said no because karaoke is a form of torture, and she loves her son, therefore, she wouldn't want to put him through that. But he was looking at Lena.

As it turns out, Lena is a sucker for her son, because not only did she agree, but she had made a quick call to ensure that karaoke would start early that night, open for families, so no alcohol would be served until later. The kids had cheered at the news, getting Lena to smile. The whole thing had made them both forget about Kara for the moment, so it wasn't all bad. And Lena did have a very beautiful smile.

"Yes, honey, we can still go to karaoke."

"And Kara will be there?"

He looked so worried. It made her heart break a little, but she managed a smile as she stroked his hair. "Yes," Cat said firmly. "She wouldn't miss it."

Carter smiled easily before it morphed into an unsure expression. It was a look he usually wore when he was about to ask a question Cat would need to Google to find the answer to. "Mom?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, honey?"

Carter bit his lip before meeting her gaze. "Are you dating Kara and Lena?"

Cat's eyes doubled in size as she just stared at him. Finally, she managed: "What?"

She could tell that he was working very hard not to smile, which unnerved her. "It's okay if you are!" he quickly assured her. "I just thought I'd ask."

Still frozen, Cat forced herself to loosen up. "Why would you think that, Carter?"

Shrugging, he gave her a knowing smile. "You don't like people."

True enough. "Yes…?"

"I mean, Kara's always been different," he said off-handedly. "Not just as an assistant, but like, you let her talk to me and hang out with me. Even after what happened that one time with the super train. And you would come home with Kara stories when I asked you about your day. So, I wasn't surprised that you got happier when she arrived."

Cat found herself nodding, despite the fact that she felt shell-shocked.

"But Lena," he went on, seeming to not notice Cat's stupor, "you liked right away. You let her take me skiing!" he stressed. Which, sure, was a little unusual, but not crazy. "And you've always liked her."

At this, Cat pulled a face. "No I haven't!" she denied, a little defensively.

"Yes you have!" he laughed. "Every time a news report would come on TV or in the paper saying she was just like her family or whatever, you would scoff and say things like 'lazy journalism,' and 'blind reporting'."

Brows knitting, Cat tried to recall what her son was talking about. Okay, sure, it kind of drove Cat crazy how the media would play that same old tired narrative despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary. As a successful woman herself that was so often typecast as the villain solely because she was a woman and successful, she naturally felt very protective of other women painted with a similar brush.

"Well that proves nothing," Cat dismissed. "It's not my fault that we true journalists are a rare breed."

"So you didn't save all the CatCo articles on her work, and spent that really weird weekend trying to study up on LCorp's projects?"

Cat was stunned. Not only was her son far more observant than she thought, but she had forgotten about that weekend. It was true, Lena fascinated her. How could she not? She was brilliant and inventive. She worked harder than most, and she busted her ass to not only make a difference, but to make up for the past sins of others.

Carter started to smile when he saw the realization on Cat's face. "Fine!" she said, as though his victory wasn't a big deal. "I don't despise her. Point made."

He laughed loudly, getting Cat to smile and relent. "You can say you like her."

She dismissed that with a hand wave. "I only like you and your brother," she allowed.

Laughing again, Carter nudged her. "And Kara and Lena."

Cat pursed her lips, but his knowing gaze finally made her roll her eyes. "Yes, okay. I like them both."

"A lot," he pushed, smile growing.

Her eyes narrowed as she really studied his face. It was open and honest, even earnest and hopeful. Finally, the corner of her mouth hitched. "All right, yes. I like them both a lot."

"Do you loooove them?" he asked cheekily. It made Cat feel lighter, almost floaty. She had never seen her son so very playful like this. Coming here really had made such a difference for both of them.

She felt her expression turn serious as she stroked his curls again. "You would be okay with that? It's not...strange or…"

Carter blanched. "What? No! Mom, polyamory is for everyone!" he declared, matching her seriousness.

"What?" she responded, surprised and just a little confused.

He only shrugged in reply. "I don't know, I read that somewhere."

Cat sighed and pulled him closer as she sat back against the couch, running her fingers through his hair and wondering how the hell this conversation had ever gotten to this point. "It's very new, Carter," she explained quietly.

"Okay," he responded, tucked against her shoulder.

"I do care for them both very much, but not everyone is as accepting as you are, and whatever internet article you happened to have read."

"I know," he said sadly. "But you don't need to worry about what people think!"

Cat gave a massive sigh and kissed his head. "If only that were true. I have the school program I'm trying to fund. And Lena has board members she has to answer to, and Kara is only just starting out in her career."

"Does this mean we're moving back to National City?"

Cat shouldn't have been surprised by how excited he sounded, but still, she was taken aback. "Is that something you'd want?" she asked, imploring him with her eyes to be completely honest.

"That would be awesome! We'd get to spend more time with Kara and Lena, and maybe I'd get to see Supergirl again! And Hannah and Henry were telling me all about the new teacher we'd get next year, and how cool she was."

Cat felt a weight roll off her shoulders. She gave him another kiss on the crown of his head. "I'm not sure what is going to happen just yet, but know that you can always come talk to me, and I'll never do anything without talking to you first. Okay?"

"Okay. Love you mom."

How did I get so lucky? "I love you too, honey," she said, just as there was a knock on the door. Carter was up like a shot, before Cat could even blink. Lena at the door, mouth wide as she stared at Cat, Carter's arms tightly around her middle.

Cat studied the sight with a smile. No really, how the fuck did I get so lucky.

"I'll just give you two some privacy," he said, nodding at them both, before taking his book and retreating to his room. Both women watched him go until the door slipped closed.

"He doesn't hug just anyone," Cat said, watching Lena closely.

Lena was at a loss for words. She understood that all too well. She gave a shrug. "I paid him handsomely."

"In karaoke?" Cat asked, smirking.

Lena only smiled back, until something caught the corner of her eye. Both women turned to see Kara had landed on the balcony, still head to toe Supergirl. Cat was on her feet and moving, as was Lena. They met Kara as she was coming in through the glass doors.

Then they were all hugging, Cat and Lena buried into Kara as she wrapped her arms around them.

"Carter's here," Cat whispered against Kara's neck, not wanting to let go, but not ready for Carter to know about Supergirl's true identity, either.

Kara pulled her closer. "He's reading."

"You're okay?" Lena asked, pulling away first to stare into Kara's eyes. Kara nodded back, her eyes twinkling.

It was a bit harder to pry Cat away from Kara in her supersuit.

~🔽~

The three had spent time cuddled in Cat's room until it was time to meet the younger Martins. They had a quick dinner and then had been there when the bar opened its doors for their very first family karaoke. It was surprising how many families had shown up, and Lena was very appreciative to the kids for their brilliant idea.

It wasn't long before Kara was on stage with the kids, belting out songs neither Cat nor Lena were familiar with. Not like it mattered. Cat watched Lena's gaze and knew it wasn't just Kara that was making her smile and laugh.

"I have another son, you know?" Cat asked.

Lena's eyebrow rose and she looked over at Cat. "Older I'm guessing?" she asked. Since Cat would do pretty much anything for Carter, it stood to reason she also liked to spoil her other son. If he wasn't there, Lena reasoned he must be older and not interested in family vacations.

Cat nodded. "He's your age, as a matter of fact. His name is Adam."

Surprisingly, Lena only nodded interestedly, but didn't seem surprised as she watched the stage again. She was about to ask follow-up questions about Adam, but then something occurred to her: "Are you trying to scare me off, Cat?" she asked, "Your age is one of the reasons I find you so appealing." She turned back to meet Cat's gaze. "Carter is another. And I'm sure Adam will be as well. So there's no need to try and scare me off: I quite like exactly where I am."

Cat smiled as she absorbed her words. "I have this fantasy of watching you in your lab and you're only wearing lingerie. What are the chances I'll get to see that?"

Lena smirked as she turned back to watch Kara and the kids finishing up their performance. "Not going to happen," she said, and began to clap loudly as the song ended. "I also must wear my safety goggles." Cat's chuckle was lecherous in reply.

The two women stood to congratulate their stars back to their table. Family karaoke was winding down. The kids went to spend the rest of their night in the game room while the elder Martins finished up their romantic dinner. They'd be arriving any minute to collect the kids, which would mean Kara, Lena, and Cat would be free to start another night together.

"Any recommendations to start our karaoke night?" the man who ran the karaoke event asked the growing crowd. There was only one family left in the room, and they were getting to their feet. More people were trickling in. The lights were dimming, the mood was changing, and out of the corner of her eye, Cat saw the Martins at the door with the kids, waving to let her know they had them. She waved back and then slipped out of her chair to approach the man on the stage. She whispered something to him, getting him to give her a thumbs up and a smile.

Kara watched as Cat made her way back to the table, but she didn't sit. She had been in an interesting mood all evening. Happy. Hopeful. Of course Kara had heard Lena and Cat speak over the noise of the music, and understood that Lena had passed a Cat Grant test.

"What song did she request?" Lena asked Kara, knowing that Cat wasn't about to tell them. Cat was busy downing the rest of her diet coke.

Brows furrowed, Kara only looked confused. "T-Rex?" she answered with a shrug.

Lena nodded in understanding and stood. "I suppose that makes me dirty to her sweet?"

Cat winked. "Oh, I sure hope so."

Both women turned to leave the bar, getting Kara to stumble to her feet and chase after. It wasn't until the song started to play that Kara understood. She quickened her pace.

~🔽~

Kara was dozing in the bed as Cat and Lena kissed. All three of them had spent the last few hours fucking. It was growing late, but it felt nice to have a moment alone with Cat. With a smirk, Lena switched their position so she was on top, getting Cat to chuckle darkly.

"For a change," Lena drolled, and tucked a curl behind Cat's ear.

"I don't hate the view," Cat responded, staring blatantly at Lena's breasts. She stretched her neck and began sucking, biting, and licking where she could reach.

Lena leaned down and chuckled darkly in Cat's ear, "I think that last orgasm may have actually broken me."

Cat pulled away to meet her eye, looking very proud of herself. "I still think you can take more."

Lena just shook her head fondly. They had started the night with both she and Cat on Kara, fingering her while they all kissed. Then Cat had sat on Lena's face. Lena was still recovering from having both Kara and Cat inside her. Unlike when they're in Kara, they had to go very slowly in order to not hurt Lena. It had been very intense for her, much like the orgasm that had followed.

Cat had known that Lena would require a little aftercare, and was happy to give it. Kara, however, had had a busy day: swimming, saving the world, singing, and the sex. She had two orgasms with Lena and Cat inside of her. And then gave herself another as she watched Lena eat Cat out"We should order her something to eat," Lena said, looking over at Kara.

Cat nodded and reached for the phone to hand to Lena. As the phone rang, Lena slid her tongue against Cat's until the kitchen picked up. She quickly ordered them all food and was back to kissing Cat.

Not a full moment later, a third hand was stroking her back. She laughed and pulled away from Cat's mouth to look at a smiling Kara. "Hello, sleepyhead."

Kara leaned forward to give them both lingering kisses and scooted closer. "Did I hear food?"

They both laughed before Lena relayed what she had ordered. Kara sighed happily and rested her head on Cat's shoulder as she rubbed Lena's naked back. "How'd I get so lucky?" she asked rhetorically.

Cat and Lena traded loving looks before Lena ducked her face to bury it in Cat's neck. Not ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kara excitedly jumped to her feet, but both Lena and Cat groaned as they stumbled out of bed. Lena had a robe on and closed the bedroom door behind her to answer for room service. Two women quickly set up all the food on the island table in the kitchen before they were hurrying out with their large tip.

The moment the door closed, Kara was a blur of naked skin and underwear, sitting at the table, already working on the nachos. Cat came out of the room at a much slower human pace, wrapped in a hotel robe, and reaching for the fries. Lena sat next to her, happy to split a burger with her, as they watched Kara enjoy everything else.

After a few moments, Cat tossed her napkin onto the table and declared, "We'll be moving back to National City."

Both Kara and Lena's heads darted to look at Cat. "What?" Kara asked, her giant smile already spreading.

Cat nodded and reached for her water. "I spoke with Carter about it, and we're both eager to go back." Cat knew how Kara felt about the subject based on her smile, so she looked over to Lena. Lena's smile seemed almost star-struck.

"Will you go back to working at CatCo?" Kara asked excitedly. Lena's expression was just as open as she waited.

But Cat slowly shook her head. "No. No, I can't work there. But," at this, she looked over at Lena, "I would be interested in buying back shares. Maybe between the two of us as well as some trusted others, we can bring CatCo back to its former glory." Lena was nodding, liking the idea of making sure CatCo thrived, but not having a hand in it like before. Not with Kara working there. Being on the board would be the ultimate goal. It seemed Cat was of like mind.

"Why can't you work there?" Kara asked with almost a pout.

Cat cocked her head. "You know why. If we're going to continue to all do this, having you work for me would complicate things too much."

Kara's brow furrowed. "Then maybe I should-"

"Stop," Cat said, palm up to forestall her. "No. I'm not letting a Pulitzer-Prize winning journalist get away from CatCo. And besides, I really have outgrown the title of CEO. Between my time in Washington with all of the corruption and what I experienced in my travels, I think I have quite a few stories to tell," she went on, her voice taking on that smug tone she got when she was excited for the hell she was about to unleash. Kara had to smile: she had missed that.

"That would be amazing. I miss your writing, Cat," Kara said, fist on her cheek as she looked across the table at the woman.

"It sounds perfect," Lena agreed as she put her hand on Cat's bare thigh.

While Cat thought she'd have both their support, it felt great knowing they were as excited as she was. "So," Cat said, looking over at Lena. "Interested in buying some shares and shaking some things up? Unless, should we just all seduce Andrea Rojas? I suppose I could maintain another millennial if it meant I got CatCo back."

Kara chuckled as she shook her head before responding: "Well, I'd have to get a peek at her tax returns to see if she's in my preferred tax bracket, but since she's a CEO, I guess I can entertain the idea."

Cat and Kara shared a smile before looking over at Lena. Lena, for her part, grabbed a fry and took a bite. "She'll have to dye her hair first," she said, and then smiled at both women.

"So...we're doing this?" Kara asked carefully, suddenly serious.

Cat's nose wrinkled. "Seducing Rojas? No, Kara! She doesn't believe in the Oxford Comma, for crying out loud!"

Kara and Lena both laughed. "No," Kara clarified. "Us. The three of us. Seriously dating." She looked at Lena and then Cat. "We're going to stay together?"

"Yes, of course," Lena said before Cat could. "It will be...tricky...publicly," she went on, looking apologetically at Kara.

Cat was nodding. "Yes, we'll have to be careful."

Kara's brow was wrinkled before she came to a decision and looked between both women, suddenly serious. "You're acting like we'd have to be careful because of public image. Which, yes, that's important to both of your work. But, more importantly, we have to be careful because of my work. Yes, we'll keep this quiet. I do think that maybe one day you two should go public, though. That would be the safest move."

Cat and Lena both weighed that, knowing that Kara was right: not only because of the threats to Supergirl, but because Cat dating an ex-assistant would never be socially acceptable, especially because Kara was a woman.

"I say we cross that bridge when we come to it," Lena eventually said, stealing another fry. "I'd much prefer never having to publicly make any statement: journalists are piranhas." To that, she received two very loud huffs, which seemed to break the tension just as Lena wanted.

"Speaking of," Cat said, leaning back in her chair. "Kara? I believe you have some questions for me?" Kara's face lit up and she was racing out of the room to grab her notebook and pen, before she was back with a rush of air. "Ah, ah, ah," Cat said, waggling her finger. "Underwear off first," she told Kara with a smirk.

Kara rolled her eyes with a smile, but listened to orders. Lena relaxed back into her seat, suddenly wide awake just like Cat and Kara.

Her girlfriends.

~🔽~

A week later, Carter, Hannah, and Henry were excitedly standing in the lodge's lobby, already talking about their upcoming weekend plans back in National City. Cat and Mr. and Mrs. Martin were going over the logistics for a sleepover for the kids: with Cat busy moving back into the penthouse, it was a good excuse to get Carter out of the house for the night to see his friends.

What she didn't bother telling the Martins was: she'd have a one-woman moving crew able to move everything out of storage and up to the penthouse quite easily and speedily - the whole process would probably take a half hour. If Kara took breaks. But Cat was happy to take them up on their offer because it would make Carter happy, and because all three women would want their own reunion. Cat and Lena would probably end up splitting their time between decorating and watching Kara in something sleeveless. Or maybe just the watching part.

Cat glanced over to where Lena was signing off on some last minute work as Kara stood by her side, holding Lena's bags. Which was silly, because all of Cat and Carter's bags were on a trolley, and even Kara's duffle was included. Even so, Kara stood by her loyally, waiting for the moment Lena gave her a nod that it was time to get into the town car, pile all four of their belongings inside, and make their way to the airport. They would be taking the Luthor jet.

"Safe travels," the Martins said before they both shook her hand. They were staying one more day at the resort.

"You too," Cat said, pleased that Carter's best friends' parents weren't dicks, and she actually liked them. She watched as they went over to say their goodbyes to both Kara and Lena. She was curious as to what they thought about Lena and Kara's near-constant attendance over the duration of the trip. If they suspected anything, they certainly didn't seem as though they disapproved. Quite the opposite. They were always so engaging with not only herself, but with both Lena and Kara.

All four Martins headed for the slopes with one last wave, leaving them in the bustling lobby. Carter tucked himself close to her as they watched Lena finishing up talking to two of her managers, before she and Kara came over, all smiles.

"We all set?" Lena asked as she put on her sleek, black leather gloves. All black today, hair up in a bun, makeup severe. She was ready to go back to National City.

Kara was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly and nodding. She was having dinner with her sister and friends later that night. Lena had to pop into the office, and Cat wanted some alone time with Carter. But after, they'd all meet up at Cat's very sparsely filled penthouse.

"I'm ready," Carter said with enthusiasm. Then his phone was out and under his nose, probably already texting Hannah and Henry.

Cat's eyes fixed on Lena and then Kara. Lena winked at Kara, getting her to blush. Then they all traded secret smiles that spoke of a fresh start and a bit of forever.

Cat nodded her head. "Let us away."


End file.
